Shooting Star
by Morgana Black
Summary: Dizem que se você fizer um pedido à uma Estrela Cadente, ele pode se realizar.Será que um simples pedido é capaz de mudar a vida de duas pessoas de épocas diferentes? Lupin e Tonks
1. Prólogo

Prólogo 

_**31 de Agosto de 1976.**_

A lua nova era apenas uma fina risca no céu, rodilhada por brilhantes estrelas coloridas.

Um rapaz adolescente fitava o céu com uma expressão de desalento, os olhos perdidos na imensidão do universo. Por incrível que pareça, não era a lua que lhe chamava a atenção, aquela que exercia um poder tão devastador sobre seu corpo e seus extintos. Não. Hoje a sua atenção era totalmente voltada para aqueles pequenos pontos brilhantes. Conhecia cada uma delas, seus nomes, suas posições no céu... Sorriu brevemente ao se recordar como Almofadinhas ficava cheio de si, ao dizer que ele era uma estrela. Aliás, essa era a única tradição da família Black que o seu amigo prezava.

Mas o seu sorriso logo desapareceu de seu rosto ao pousar os olhos sobre uma carta cuidadosamente dobrada que estava sobre seu criado mudo. Nas últimas duas semanas, ele lera e relera aquela carta, na vã tentativa de compreender o porquê das coisas terem acontecido daquela maneira. Afastando-se do parapeito da janela, inclinou-se sobre o criado mudo e recolheu a carta, mergulhando mais uma vez em melancolia.

"_Querido Remus,_

_Sem dúvida nenhuma essa é a carta mais difícil que escrevo a você. Gostaria de honrar a nossa querida Casa Grifinória e ser tão corajosa quanto você, mas não sou capaz disso._

_Não sei dizer ao certo como isso começou, mas saiu totalmente do meu controle. _

_Remus, nesse último verão, eu conheci uma pessoa no vilarejo onde os meus avós moram. Ele estudou na Beauxbatons, provavelmente você não o conhece. Enfim, o caso é que estamos apaixonados. Ah, se você soubesse o quanto eu me sinto tão mal com isso. Sei que é covarde te falar por carta, mas não teria coragem de dizer pessoalmente a você._

_Eu realmente acho você uma pessoa maravilhosa e quero mais do que tudo que você seja feliz. Será que você é capaz de me perdoar? Espero que possamos ser bons amigos outra vez, com o tempo..."_

E Remus não foi capaz de reler a carta de Claire outra vez.

"_Amigos?" _

Oferecer amizade a alguém que se ama é praticamente uma ofensa. Era como oferecer esmolas, migalhas do que sobrava de sua atenção e ele não precisava disso. Se ela não queria ficar com ele, teria apenas de se conformar. Era realmente dolorido. E Remus sabia exatamente quando tudo aquilo começara: no momento em que revelara seu segredo. A garota ficou surpresa e um pouco assustada, isso era inevitável. Mas não se afastou dele de imediato, foi deixando ele aos poucos, com desculpas bobas e sem fundamento. E finalmente viera aquela carta.

Remus suspirou e guardou a carta dentro de seu malão, onde as suas coisas já estavam arrumadas para o dia seguinte, quando embarcaria no Expresso de Hogwarts. Finalmente o seu último ano. E ele se sentia realmente feliz por isso, estaria de volta à tão querida escola, aos marotos, às possíveis aventuras que enfrentaria ao lado de seus amigos. E estaria de volta para revê-la.

O rapaz voltou a se encostar no parapeito da janela de seu quarto e continuou observando o céu estrelado. As estrelas continuavam ali, parecendo todas iguais, uniformes, mas ele sabia que aquilo era meramente uma ilusão. Cada uma delas tinha uma história, um segredo. Assim como ele. Mas então, aconteceu algo. Uma única estrela, de brilho incandescente rasgou o céu deixando um rastro prateado para trás. Ele tinha a impressão de que as demais estrelas abriam caminho para que aquela estrela singular desfilasse, única, soberana e majestosa.

Dizem que se você fizer um pedido a uma estrela cadente, ela será capaz de realizar o seu desejo. Pode até parecer uma superstição boba, mas naquele momento, com o coração cheio de esperanças, Remus Lupin fechou os olhos e se concentrou em pedir aquilo que seu coração ansiava em encontrar, mas que sua razão teimava em dizer que lhe era impossível.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, se sentia um pouco ridículo e riu ao imaginar a cara de Sirius e James se soubessem que ele andava fazendo pedidos à Estrelas Cadentes.

"_Patético'_

Deu uma última olhada no céu e foi se deitar. O dia seguinte seria longo e desgastante e ele precisaria estar bem disposto. Apagou as luzes e deixou que somente a luz das estrelas iluminasse o quarto.

Ele apenas não contava que fazer um pedido era algo muito sério. Ele deveria ter cuidado com o que pedisse, afinal, quem sabe o seu desejo não seria atendido?


	2. Um ano letivo diferente

_**01- Um ano letivo diferente**_

_**1º de Setembro de 1990.**_

O tic-tac era o único som reinante no quarto e logo foi interrompido pelo alarme estridente do relógio.

Uma mão surgiu de dentro do amontoado de colchas e lençóis emaranhados e com um único movimento brusco, jogou o pobre despertador no chão.

-Droga de relógio, viu! – a garota resmungou, emergindo de dentro do ninho aconchegante de sua cama. Mas lembrando-se de que dia era, levantou-se de um pulo e foi para o banheiro. Ela parecia uma verdadeira sonâmbula e só foi acordar de verdade, depois de tomar um bom banho. Parou em frente ao espelho e ficou se encarando por alguns minutos. O seu reflexo mostrava uma adolescente de rosto em forma de coração e pele pálida, mas não de um jeito doentio. Os olhos tinham um brilho peculiar e os fechou por alguns segundos. Quando voltou a abri-los, os cabelos que outrora estavam castanhos, agora estavam curtos e azul-cobalto.

-Hmmm...ainda não! – Ela torceu o nariz e se concentrou novamente. Agora as mechas estavam compridas e vermelho-sangue. Ela sorriu satisfeita para si mesma e voltou para o quarto.

Com um olhar distraído, pegou o relógio que ela jogara no outro extremo do quarto e soltou um muxoxo de indignação. Era um relógio cor-de-rosa, com várias fadinhas que dançavam ao redor dos ponteiros.

"_Simplesmente ridículo. Às vezes acho que mamãe conviveu tempo demais com Tia Narcisa"_.

Reclamou mais uma vez do relógio e olhou as horas. 09:28.

-Ai, caramba! – Reclamou, levantando-se de um pulo, totalmente agitada. – Atrasada, só pra variar um pouco.

A garota saiu aos tropeços pelo quarto para arrumar suas coisas, mas com certo alivio viu que o seu malão já estava arrumado. Coisas de Andrômeda Tonks, mãe da garota, que, aliás, recebia o singular nome de Nymphadora. Ok, esse era o seu nome de batismo, mas a não ser que você queira receber uma bela de uma azaração no meio das fuças, era bom não chamá-la daquele jeito.

Nymph...ops, Tonks correu desesperada para o guarda-roupa e procurou por uma roupa qualquer. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu arrastando o seu malão escada abaixo. A casa estava no mais absoluto estado de silêncio. Só então Tonks se lembrou que sua mãe não estaria em casa naquele dia e que ela teria que ir sozinha para a Estação de King's Cross. Andrômeda não era o tipo de mãe ausente, mas justamente naquele dia havia surgido uma viagem de negócios para Ted (esposo de Andrômeda e, portanto, pai de Tonks), e a mulher teve de acompanhá-lo.

Tonks parou em frente à sua casa, olhou para um lado e para o outro da rua e discretamente retirou sua varinha do bolso de trás do jeans surrado. A ergueu no ar e alguns segundos depois, surgiu um ônibus enorme de 3 andares, totalmente indiscreto.

-Bom dia, Senhorita, bem-vinda ao ônibus Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência par...

-Tá, tá, já sei o que você vai falar... – Ela interrompeu com impaciência. – Toca pra Estação King's Cross. AGORA!

O rapaz parecia um pouco decepcionado, mas ficou calado. Logo Tonks entrou no ônibus que saiu em disparada, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse de qualquer jeito encima de uma poltrona e o seu malão se abrisse, deixando as suas coisas espalhadas pelo meio do corredor.

Poucos minutos depois, ela já estava caminhando apressadamente na estação de número nove em King's Cross. Deu uma olhada discreta para os lados, mas os trouxas pareciam não notar a sua presença. Respirou fundo e começou a atravessar a barreira que separava a plataforma nove da plataforma dez e que a levaria até a 9 ½. Mas quando começou a atravessar a barreira mágica, a sensação foi diferente de todas as outras que ela já tinha sentido. Era como atravessar uma barreira de fogo e ao mesmo tempo era como se pequenos cristais de gelo penetrassem na sua pele. No entanto, ela estava com tanta pressa, que nem reparou muito nesse detalhe.

Quando aquela sensação estranha havia cessado, piscou repetidas vezes e viu a imponente locomotiva vermelha que levaria os alunos até Hogwarts, que soltava uma repolhuda fumaça branca e que já estava prestes a partir.

Tonks nem se preocupou em procurar Carlinhos Weasley e Katie Thewlis (os melhores amigos dela). Certamente eles já teriam embarcado e achado uma cabine para eles. Esbaforida e carregando aquele malão enorme, ela finalmente conseguiu embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts.

"_É Tonks, mais uma das suas trapalhadas para entrar pra história"_

A garota começou a procurar pelos amigos, mas conforme passava pelas cabines, não viu nem sinal deles e nem de ninguém conhecido. Estranho. E conforme andava, viu pessoas que ela nunca nem tinha visto na escola. E isso era mais estranho ainda, já que Tonks conhecia praticamente a escola inteira e todo mundo a conhecia (uma das vantagens em ser metamorfoga).

Quando já estava chegando praticamente no final da locomotiva, achou uma das últimas cabines vazias. Não tendo outra alternativa, acabou ficando por ali mesmo. E os minutos foram se arrastando lentamente e logo se transformaram em horas, sem que Tonks visse sinal de Carlinhos ou Katie.

"_Juro que acabo com a raça daqueles dois por me deixarem sozinha"_

Ela estava entediada, olhando desinteressada a paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela. Foi então que um rapaz da mesma idade que ela, invadiu a sua cabine, com um olhar assustado. Ele era baixinho e gordo, com pequenos olhos aquosos, lembrando vagamente um rato.

-Mas o qu...

-Pelo amor de Merlin – Ele a interrompeu, com um olhar desesperado. – Não deixa ele vir me azarar...

-Ele quem? – Tonks franziu as sobrancelhas.

Mas logo a sua dúvida foi respondida. Um rapaz alto e pálido, de olhos e cabelos negros (que tinha uma aparência bem oleosa), invadiu a cabine e empunhou a varinha na direção do rapaz gordinho, que a essas alturas suava de nervosismo.

-Pettigrew! – o rapaz pálido vociferou – Agora você vai aprender a não ficar debochando de mim pelas costas, seu verme!

Tonks olhou de um para o outro, espantada. Porque ela tinha a sensação de já ter visto o rapaz pálido em algum outro lugar, mas de maneira diferente?

-D-desculpe, eu...

-Ah, agora você pede desculpas? – o outro estreitou os olhos para o tal de Pettigrew – Só porque não está acompanhado de seus amiguinhos, não é?

-Não, Snape...

"_Snape! Ei, eu conheço esse nome"_

-Olha aqui! – pela primeira vez Tonks se manifestou e se voltou para Snape – Ele azarou você por acaso? Porque se ele não fez isso, é covardia você fazer isso com ele, sabe...

Snape lançou um olhar de desprezo para Tonks, mas a garota não se intimidou.

-Cale-se, que não estou falando com você – e Snape voltou a apontar a varinha para Pettigrew - _Conjuncti..._

-_Tarantallegra!_ – Tonks foi mais rápida e atingiu Snape com um feitiço e logo o rapaz dançava descontrolado, com um olhar tão feio que seria capaz de assustar até mesmo o Barão Sangrento. -Isso é pra você aprender a enfrentar alguém a sua altura, entendeu?

Pettigrew abriu um sorriso largo e estava prestes a abraçar Tonks, quando a cabine abriu mais uma vez e mais dois rapazes entraram ali. Um deles era alto e magro, cabelos escuros e totalmente bagunçados e usava óculos de aro redondo. O outro era moreno de olhos negros, assim como o seu cabelo que caia de maneira displicente sobre os olhos. Os dois assim que entraram na cabine mal se agüentaram de rir, ao ver Snape preso no feitiço de Tonks.

-Bem, pelo jeito não foi o Rabicho que fez isso, né, Pontas? – O moreno falou, dando um cutucão em Pettigrew.

-O dia em que o Rabicho azarar o ranhoso e continuar vivo pra contar o resto da história, vai ser um verdadeiro milagre, Almofadinhas! – O de cabelos bagunçados e que atendia pelo apelido de "Pontas" respondeu, os olhos úmidos de tanto rir.

Rabicho soltou um muxoxo de indignação e sentou no banco que ficava em frente ao que Tonks estivera sentada. _Pontas _e _Almofadinhas _trocaram um olhar maldoso e idêntico, e com um empurrão, jogaram o pobre Snape para fora da cabine. Só agora os dois se deram conta da presença de Tonks na cabine. Almofadinhas analisou a garota com o seu olhar clinico de alto a baixo. A garota tinha o cabelo vermelho-sangue preso num rabo de cabelo e olhos azuis. Vestia uma camiseta colorida e uma calça jeans com um rasgo no joelho; e pra completar o visual, usava botas de couro de dragão negro, que faria qualquer roqueiro trouxa morrer de inveja.

-Hmm, eu acho que não nos conhecemos. – Almofadinhas abriu o seu sorriso mais charmoso, sentando-se ao lado de Tonks. – Aquele ali é o Peter Pettigrew, ou Rabicho se você preferir. –apontou para Rabicho.

-James Potter, com muito prazer. – Pontas se intrometeu, acenando com a mão.

Almofadinhas revirou os olhos e suspirou. –Também conhecido como Pontas. – E agora Almofadinhas alargou o sorriso. – E eu, Sirius Black, mas se você quiser, pode me chamar de Almofadinhas, ok?

"_Sirius Black! Eu também conheço esse nome! Que estranho..."_

Vendo que Tonks estava com uma expressão intrigada, perguntou – E você? Não tem nome, não, gracinha?

"_Gracinha? Fala sério, viu..."_

Tonks riu e deixou aquele pensamento de lado, certamente achando que era uma paranóia sua.

-Tonks! – disse simplesmente.

-E o que mais? – James e Sirius perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Como assim o que mais? – Tonks se fingiu de desentendida.

-O seu primeiro nome, oras! – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Tonks olhou para Sirius e James, que pareciam extremamente curiosos e interessados no nome da garota. Ela pensou bem no que iria dizer, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de formular uma desculpa qualquer, a cabine abriu outra vez.

"_Por Merlin, antes ninguém entrava aqui, agora todo mundo resolveu vir pra cá. Mas se é pra não ter que falar o meu nome, é melhor assim"_

-Finalmente chegou a vergonha dos Marotos! – Sirius gracejou, com uma fingida expressão pesarosa. – E então, Aluado, pelo jeito já acabou a tão interessante reunião dos Monitores!

O rapaz que acabara de entrar revirou os olhos, e se sentou ao lado de Peter. Ele não era muito alto e era estranhamente pálido. Tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor; e apesar da aparência um tanto doentia, tinha traços bonitos no rosto.

-Então se a reunião acabou, quer dizer que a Lilly já deve estar livre, só esperando por mim. – James estufou o peito e abriu um sorrisão. – Rapazes, cara Senhorita, me desculpem, mas minha doce Lilly me aguarda!

Os rapazes gargalharam abertamente. Tonks não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. James deu de ombros e saiu da cabine.

-Aluado, você não sabe o que perdeu... – Sirius começou a falar, tentando puxar assunto com o outro rapaz, que ficara estranhamente calado.

-O que foi, Almofadinhas? – Aluado perguntou, parecendo desanimado.

-A Tonks azarou o Ranhoso. Você tinha que ver, ele dançando no meio do corredor do trem – Sirius chorava de rir. – Hilário! Aliás, você já conhece a Tonks?

Só agora Aluado se dava conta da presença da garota na cabine. Um parecia curioso com a presença do outro, afinal, eles pareciam ser completamente opostos.

-Não, não conheço. Muito prazer, meu nome é Remus Lupin. – Ele sorriu timidamente, acenando com a cabeça.

-O meu é Tonks. E aí, beleza?

-É, eu acho que sim...

-Tonks... – Sirius balbuciou, olhando para a garota. – Esse nome não me é estranho. Só não consigo lembrar onde eu ouvi isso antes. Bem, deixa pra lá, depois eu lembro. – deu de ombros.

-Escuta, porque aquele cara queria azarar você? – Tonks perguntou pra Peter, que até se assustou por alguém incluí-lo na conversa.

-Ah, o Ranhoso! – Sirius se meteu. –Ele gosta de implicar com a gente.

-Sirius – Remus lançou um olhar reprovador para o amigo. – Você e o Pontas é que gostam de implicar com ele.

-Mas você sabe que o cara deve tá metido com Artes das Trevas!

-Sério? – Tonks arregalou os olhos, parecendo curiosa.

-Isso é só uma suspeita, Sirius, você nem tem certeza se é verdade.

-O cara pode até não estar envolvido com Artes das Trevas, mas que ele ficou bem nervosinho, ah isso ele ficou. – Tonks falou, soltando uma risadinha. – Mas se ele estiver mesmo envolvido com essas coisas, já não fui com a cara dele. Odeio Artes das Trevas!

-Nós também! – Remus concordou.

O único que parecia incomodado com o assunto era Peter, que dando uma desculpa qualquer saiu da cabine.

-Eu, hein, esse moleque é meio estranho, né? – Tonks perguntou pra Remus, que apenas deu de ombros.

E logo Tonks estava totalmente enturmada com os Marotos, como se os conhecesse desde sempre. Ela e Sirius ficaram conversando sobre Quadribol, enquanto Remus mergulhava em uma leitura silenciosa, que na opinião de Sirius, deveria ser totalmente tediosa.

A viagem transcorreu sem que mais nada de anormal acontecesse e Tonks já tinha até esquecido da existência de seus amigos. Ela e Sirius se deram bem logo de cara.

Quando faltava pouco tempo para chegarem à Estação de Hogsmeade, uma garota ruiva, com profundos olhos verde-esmeralda, apareceu na cabine deles, trajando o uniforme de Hogwarts e com um brasão vermelho-dourado com um enorme M de Monitora. Chamou Remus e os dois desapareceram pelos corredores.

Já havia anoitecido, quando finalmente eles chegaram à Estação de Hogsmeade. Viram os novatos sendo conduzidos pelo Guarda-Caças da escola à tradicional travessia pelo lago. Tonks deu graças aos céus por não ter de fazer aquela travessia outra vez. Lembrou-se do seu primeiro ano, quando caiu no lago, depois de ter se desequilibrado quando ia sair do barco.

Conforme caminhava em direção às carruagens, procurou com os olhos por Katie e Carlinhos, mas não havia sinal deles em lugar nenhum. A única coisa que ela viu, foi o tal de Snape a olhando com um olhar homicida. Mas como ela estava acompanhada de Sirius e James, ela não corria nenhum risco.

Agora Tonks começava a achar que suas paranóias tinham fundamento. Primeiro ela viu um cara chamado Snape, que lembrava absurdamente o seu professor de Poções. Depois foi Sirius Black. Agora ela se lembrava de onde conhecia aquele nome. Aquele era o nome do único primo que sua mãe gostava e que, pelo o que ela sabia, estava preso em Azkaban. Mas o que realmente deixou Tonks apavorada, foi o que ela viu quando estava procurando uma carruagem vazia com Sirius. Uma moça loira de olhar esnobe passou por ela, como se Tonks fosse um vermezinho imundo. O que assustou Tonks, foi o nome da garota – Narcisa – e Sirius comentando que aquela era sua prima.

Quantas Narcisas ela conhecia que tinham um primo chamado Sirius? E pra confirmar as suas bizarras suspeitas, ela fez uma pergunta decisiva para Sirius.

-Em que ano nós estamos mesmo? – Tonks perguntou desinteressadamente, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo vermelho-vivo.

O rapaz gargalhou, olhando para Tonks como se ela fosse louca. – Em 1976. Porque a pergunta?

"_Merlin, eu estou frita!"_

-Nada não, Sirius...

E foi com uma expressão de profundo desespero que ela chegou em Hogwarts e adentrou o Salão Principal, para o tradicional banquete de abertura. Viu que havia professores diferentes sentados na mesa destinada ao corpo docente e que os professores que ela já conhecia pareciam um pouco mais jovens. Tentou parecer natural e conversar normalmente com os Marotos, mas aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Mal notou a cerimônia de seleção das casas dos alunos do primeiro ano. Sua mente trabalhava furiosamente, tentando encontrar uma razão para toda aquela loucura.

Foi quando o banquete já estava chegando ao final, que um minúsculo passarinho de papel pousou na mesa da Grifinória (onde ela havia se sentado com os rapazes), bem em frente à Tonks. Curiosa, ela o pegou e viu que era um bilhete. Numa caligrafia fina, escrita em tinta verde, o diretor da Hogwarts, o profº Dumbledore, pedia gentilmente que Tonks fosse ao seu escritório, ainda naquela noite.

Discretamente, ela guardou o papel dentro de suas vestes, antes que algum dos rapazes perguntasse do que se tratava. Aproveitou a confusão dos alunos se encaminhando para as suas respectivas salas comunais e tomou o caminho que a levaria para a sala do diretor.

Parou em frente às gárgulas que abriam a passagem de acesso à sala do diretor e ficou esperando. Ela não tinha a menor noção de qual seria a senha.

-Geléia de Alcaçuz! – Uma voz suave disse atrás de Tonks, assustando a garota. Quando se virou, deu de cara com o Profº Dumbledore, que lhe sorriu ternamente, por detrás dos óculos em forma de meia-lua.

As gárgulas saltaram para o lado e revelaram uma escadaria em espiral. O diretor com um gesto suave, indicou a escadaria, e ele e Tonks se encaminharam para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Quando chegaram à sala, Tonks não sabia dizer o que a havia deixado mais espantada. Se era o escritório propriamente dito, cheio de objetos estranhos e fascinantes (e que ela preferiu se manter distante para não correr o risco de esbarrar em algo), ou os outros professores que já estavam ali, somente esperando por ela. Tonks estava em pânico.

Dumbledore sentou-se calmamente em sua escrivaninha e indicou a cadeira a sua frente para Tonks.

-Eu notei, -o diretor começou a falar. – que eu nunca havia visto a Senhorita nesta escola. Pode parecer que não, mas eu conheço cada um de meus alunos. Posso não me lembrar os seus nomes, ou a qual casa pertencem, mas ainda sou capaz de me lembrar de seus rostos. E eu com certeza teria me recordado de uma jovem como a Senhorita.

Tonks respirou fundo.

-Olha, Professor, eu não sei como aconteceu, pode parecer loucura, mas... – Ela lançou um olhar nervoso aos outros professores, que permaneciam impassíveis. – Eu não pertenço a esta época.

-Mas como assim? – a Profª McGonagall parecia indignada – Como assim a Senhorita não pertence a esta época?

-Calma, professora, eu já estou chegando lá. – Tonks falava rapidamente, um pé agitado, embaixo da mesa. – Acontece que eu estava no ano de 1990 e vim parar aqui, sabe-se lá Merlin como.

E Tonks contou tudo o que acontecera com ela nas últimas 24 horas. Os professores que estavam ali pareciam incrédulos, olhando para Tonks como se ela realmente fosse maluca ou algo do gênero.

-Qual o seu nome, Senhorita? – Dumbledore perguntou, fazendo com que o burburinho morresse.

-Tonks, senhor. –o diretor lançou aquele olhar de "o que mais" – Nymphadora Tonks, senhor.

-Ah, sim, minha cara Nymphadora – o diretor sorriu, vendo que Tonks fazia uma careta de desgosto por ser chamada pelo primeiro nome. –diga-me, a senhorita usou um vira-tempo?

-Não professor, eu nem sei como arranjar um desses!

Dumbledore ficou pensativo. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro da sala.

-Creio que, por enquanto, a Senhorita vai ter de continuar nesta época, agindo como uma aluna normal. Não que a Senhorita não seja uma aluna normal – Dumbledore replicou rapidamente, um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Mas devo alertá-la para um detalhe: a senhorita não pode mencionar o que aconteceu depois dessa época. Isso pode influenciar o que irá acontecer na vida dos outros alunos e desencadear efeitos catastróficos.

-Não, não, professor, não vou falar nada.

-Eu sabia que poderia contar com a sua colaboração.

-A qual casa a Senhorita pertencia? – A Profª McGonagall perguntou.

-Grifinória!

-Ah, então ela pertence à sua casa, Minerva! – O Profº de Poções, Horácio Slughorn, falou.

-Então, acho que a Senhorita deve se encaminhar para a sua Sala Comunal. – McGonagall replicou, com sua voz enérgica. – Existe um lugar vago no dormitório do Sétimo ano. Procure pela Senhorita Evans, ela é monitora e irá ajudá-la.

Vendo que aquela era a deixa para que Tonks saísse da sala, levantou-se.

-Nymphadora! – Tonks voltou-se, quando foi chamada pelo diretor. – Não se preocupe, nós daremos um jeito de levá-la de volta à sua época.

-Professor, o que eu vou dizer aos outros? Tipo, ninguém nunca me viu aqui na escola nessa época. O que vou dizer quando me fizerem perguntas?

-Não se preocupe, amanhã nós resolveremos isso. – Dumbledore sorriu serenamente. – Tenha uma boa noite, criança.

Com um aceno da cabeça Tonks se despediu e saiu do escritório do diretor. Se antes ela estava confusa, agora ela já nem sabia o que pensar direito. Suas pernas se movimentavam mecanicamente e quando se deu conta, já estava em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, que guardava a passagem para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

"_Maravilha, era tudo o que eu precisava! Não sei a senha e agora vou ter que dormir no meio do corredor"_

A mulher no quadro olhou aborrecida para Tonks, que andava de um lado para o outro, tentando acertar qual a senha daquele ano. Mas nem a mulher gorda abria a passagem para Tonks e nem Tonks conseguia adivinhar qual era a senha. Ela já estava pensando seriamente em procurar a Profª McGonagall, quando ouviu o som de passos atrás de si, e foi com profundo alívio que ela viu o Monitor da Grifinória caminhando com passos pesados em sua direção.

-Ah, graças a Merlin você chegou, Remus. – Tonks agitava as mãos nervosamente, enquanto falava. – Eu tive de falar com o Profº Dumbledore e não fiquei sabendo qual era a senha, já estava começando a achar que ia ter que dormir do lado de fora e...

-Tonks, fica calma. – Lupin sorriu vagamente, vendo o jeito afobado da garota. – Hipogrifos galopantes!

E a mulher gorda com um suspiro resignado, abriu a passagem à Sala comunal da casa dos Leões, e Tonks quase deu pulinhos de alegria. Aquele dia havia sido totalmente fora do normal. E olha que se tinha uma coisa que Tonks detestava era rotina.

-Remus, eu vou ser eternamente grata à você – A garota falou com voz solene.

-Imagina, era minha obrigação. Sorte sua que eu estava fazendo a minha ronda, vendo se não tinha nenhum aluno novato perdido no corredor.

-É e pelo jeito você achou. – Ela sorriu pra ele, no pé da escada que levava aos dormitórios femininos. –Mais uma vez obrigada, Remus. Bem, eu posso te chamar assim, né? Eu acho muito impessoal chamar pelo sobrenome.

-Não, tudo bem. – Lupin ficou surpreso em ver como ele estava tão à vontade com uma garota que ele acabara de conhecer. Isso não fazia parte de sua personalidade. – Boa noite, Tonks

-Boa noite!

E cada um se encaminhou para o seu respectivo dormitório, com o coração cheio de expectativa pelo novo ano letivo que estava por vir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Notas da Tonks: Definitivamente, isso é o que eu chamo de um ano letivo diferente. Cara, é extremamente bizarro trombar com os adultos que você conhece, na época em que eles são adolescente. Agora eu entendo porque o Snape é tão chato, está na essência dele. Fico imaginando a cara que o Carlinhos faria se soubesse que eu azarei o Profº Snape. (risos). Enfim, mas o pessoal dessa época parece legal. Não tenho muita coisa pra dizer por enquanto, mas estou super ansiosa pelos próximos dias. Bem, acho que é isso. Até mais_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_N/A: _Sinceramente? Não gostei muito desse capítulo, ficou um pouco chato. Mas começo de fic é sempre assim (eu acho, né). Ah, pra quem queria saber o que o Remus pediu pra estrela cadente, tem um trecho de uma música do Queen que diz exatamente o que ele quer "Can anybody find me somebody to love?". Acho que isso define bem o que ele queria no momento.

Um agradecimento especial à Sheyla Snape por ter comentado a fic.

Beijos e nos vemos no próximo


	3. Primos?

_**02- Primos?**_

_**02 de Setembro de 1976.**_

Tonks abriu os olhos lentamente, ao ouvir o som de algo batendo contra a vidraça da janela. Cobriu a cabeça com as cobertas e tentou conciliar o sono perdido. Esforço feito em vão.

-Esse Potter é um idiota mesmo!

A metamorfoga ouviu o som distante de conversas que pareciam penetrar em sua mente, impedindo-a de dormir outra vez.

-Lilly, sinceramente, às vezes eu não te compreendo! – Uma outra voz respondeu, com um tom exasperado na voz. –Não consigo entender como você muda de atitude tão fácil, só por causa do James. Convenhamos, ele mexe com você. E muito!

-Ah, não, nem vem Alice!

Vendo que não iria conseguir dormir _mesmo_, Tonks abriu o dossel de sua cama e viu a Monitora da Grifinória, que se chamava Lilly Evans e uma outra garota de cabelos loiros e rosto rosado sentadas em uma cama, conversando.

Lilly, que tinha uma brilhante cabeleira ruiva, agitava as mãos nervosamente e só agora Tonks se dava conta que o barulho que a despertara era o de uma coruja que dava bicadas insistentes contra a vidraça da janela. Alice até ameaçou ir até a janela e deixar a coruja entrar, mas a ruiva lançou um olhar tão irritado, que até inibiu a ação da garota.

Tonks se levantou, espreguiçando-se, ainda sonolenta. Foi em direção à janela e pegou o bilhete que a coruja trouxera. Deu uma olhada desinteressada no envelope e entregou nas mãos de Lilly, indo em seguida para o banheiro. Isso tudo sem dar uma única palavra.

"_Eu, hein, tudo isso só por causa de uma coruja"_

Após jogar um jato de água fria no rosto, a realidade começou a desabar na cabeça de Tonks. Ela ainda estava no passado. Ainda teria que conviver com Sirius e Narcisa Black, Severus Snape (nesse ponto, ela fez uma careta de desgosto), James Potter...

-Peraí... – Tonks arregalou os olhos e começou a balbuciar para si própria. – James Potter é o nome do pai do "menino-que-sobreviveu". Será que a Monitora, a Lilly, é a mesma Lilly que... ai meu Merlin!

Ela ficou petrificada. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho, muito louco. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, estática, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

-Tonks, você vai demorar muito aí dentro? – Lilly chamou do lado de fora. –Desse jeito vai chegar atrasada pro café-da-manhã!

-Eu...eu já estou saindo. – Ela gritou de volta, terminando de se trocar. Optou por cabelos castanhos e cacheados naquele dia, uma aparência relativamente discreta para os "padrões Tonks de ser".

Quando chegou na Sala Comunal, viu os Marotos reunidos num canto, rindo abertamente, exceto James que parecia desapontado com algo. Tonks se aproximou deles e deu um bom dia animado. Os rapazes pararam de rir imediatamente e olharam para Tonks com surpresa.

Tonks revirou os olhos, visivelmente entediada.

-Sou eu, a Tonks! – Ela deu um giro completo, com os braços abertos. – Eu só estou um pouco _diferente!_

-Tonks! – Sirius a encarava com curiosidade. – Nossa, você deve ser muito boa em Transfiguração pra poder mudar de aparência tão fácil.

A garota abriu um sorriso maroto. – Não tão boa assim, bobinho, na verdade, eu sou uma Metamorfoga!

-Uma o que? – Rabicho indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Uma Metamorfoga. – Lupin respondeu tranqüilamente. – Metamorfogos são bruxos que conseguem mudar a sua aparência física sem precisar fazer encantamentos ou feitiços.

-Muito bem, Senhor Lupin, cinco pontos para a Grifinória. – James se empertigou, imitando a voz enérgica e a postura firme da Profº McGonagall.

Tonks e os rapazes riram gostosamente, enquanto Lupin fingia uma expressão falsamente pomposa, para logo em seguida cair na gargalhada também.

-Tá tudo muito bom, tá tudo muito bem, mas a gente tem que descer pro café-da-manhã. –Remus falou, puxando Sirius e James pela manga das vestes.

O pequeno grupo saiu pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda, conversando animadamente.

-Do que vocês estavam rindo tanto antes de eu chegar? – Tonks perguntou para Sirius.

-Ah, só do hmm...milionésimo fora que o Pontas levou da Lilly. – O maroto respondeu, abrindo um sorriso debochado para James, que estava ao lado dele.

-Pra você é Evans, Sirius. – James protestou. – Só eu posso chamar ela de Lilly.

-Nossa, ela tava bem irritadinha hoje de manhã – Tonks comentou. – Tudo por causa de uma coruja. Se não fosse eu, a pobrezinha estaria até agora batendo na janela.

-Era o meu bilhete. – James ajeitou os óculos.- Só queria desejar um bom ano letivo pra minha ruivinha.

-Sei...desejar um bom ano letivo e pedir pra que ela saísse com você, não é? – Lupin completou ironicamente.

-Puxa, Aluado, não custa nada tentar, né?

Lupin balançou a cabeça.

"_Esse aí é um caso perdido"_

-Senhorita Tonks! – Uma voz enérgica ecoou no corredor onde eles estavam. Era a Profª McGonagall. –Preciso conversar com a Senhorita por um momento.

Tonks lançou um olhar nervoso para os garotos e foi em direção à Professora.

-Vocês podem ir descendo. – Tonks falou enquanto andava. – Daqui a pouco eu chego lá, ok?

Os rapazes acenaram e continuaram no seu caminho. Tonks entrou numa sala de aula vazia, onde a Profª Minerva a aguardava.

-Então, Professora, já conseguiram arrumar um jeito de me levar pra minha própria época? – A garota perguntou esperançosa, sentando-se numa carteira.

-Infelizmente não, Senhorita. –McGonagall comentou, mas seu tom de voz já não era tão severo. – Creio que isso ainda vá levar algum tempo, mas vamos pesquisar arduamente para conseguir encontrar uma solução. Fique tranqüila. Eu chamei a Senhorita aqui, é sobre o programa educacional deste ano. Quais as matérias que a Senhorita iria cursar no seu sétimo ano?

-Hmm, deixa eu ver... DCAT, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Poções... – A garota olhou para o alto, pensativa. – Ah, e Herbologia!

-Qual a carreira que a Senhorita pretende seguir?

-Eu quero ser Auror. – Tonks respondeu, cheia de orgulho.

-Tem certeza? – A Profª parecia surpresa. – É uma profissão bem arriscada. Não, que eu ache a Senhorita incapaz, mas eu realmente fiquei surpresa com isso. De qualquer forma, vou providenciar para que tudo seja ajeitado e você possa cursar o ano letivo normalmente, sim?

-Ok! – Tonks sorriu. – Mais alguma coisa?

McGonagall analisou a garota por cima dos seus óculos retangulares.

-Senhorita...os seus cabelos estão...diferentes!

-Ah, isso. – Tonks apontou para a cabeça. – Sou uma metamorfoga.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, McGonagall sorriu. –Então isso vai facilitar as coisas. Bem, é melhor descermos, senão vamos nos atrasar para o café da manhã.

Enquanto rumavam para o Salão Principal, Tonks começou a tagarelar sobre as dificuldades que teve quando criança, por causa do seu dom natural. Tomou todo o cuidado possível para não falar nada comprometedor sobre o futuro, afinal, isso poderia dar em resultados catastróficos. Só o fato de vir a ser colega de classe do futuro casal Potter, que anos mais tarde entrariam para a história da bruxidade, por serem pais do "menino-que-sobreviveu", já foi o suficiente para deixar a garota mais atenta.

Quando chegou no salão principal, os alunos já estavam na metade do café-da-manhã. Procurou com os olhos pelos marotos, e os encontrou sentados no meio da mesa destinada à Grifinória.

O fato de Tonks ser uma pessoa alegre e comunicativa foi o suficiente para que ela se enturmasse com os marotos e isso ocorreu de forma tão natural, que era como se ela já os conhecesse desde o seu primeiro ano. Sentou-se com os rapazes, evitando tocar no assunto que ela conversara com a Profª de Transfiguração.

Aquela primeira refeição do dia transcorria de maneira normal, até que o professor Dumbledore se levantou e chamou a atenção de todos os alunos.

-Meus caros alunos, eu sei que vocês já ouviram o discurso enfadonho do começo do ano, mas acho que com a idade, a gente sempre acaba esquecendo alguma coisa. – Dumbledore sorriu, mas a Profª McGonagall parecia exasperada com o tom brincalhão do velho diretor. – Gostaria de apresentar a aluna do intercâmbio que chegou ontem junto com vocês. – O diretor olhou na direção da mesa da Grifinória, e todos os olhares se voltaram para lá. – A Senhorita Tonks, que veio da Academia McKennitt de Magia da Irlanda.

Os olhares que estavam voltados para a mesa da Grifinória concentraram-se totalmente na garota. Ela sentiu as faces corarem e desejou fervorosamente que isso fosse a única coisa que mudasse nela.

-A Senhorita Tonks vai assistir às aulas junto com a turma da Grifinória e espero que ela seja acolhida como se estudasse aqui com vocês desde o primeiro ano. – Tonks deu um aceno tímido para o diretor, que lhe sorriu novamente. – Sem mais nada a acrescentar, vocês estão liberados para a primeira aula do dia.

Lupin trouxe o horário das aulas para os amigos e Tonks, que ficou satisfeita em saber que iria cursar as mesmas matérias que Sirius, James e Remus. Apenas Rabicho não iria ter todos os períodos com eles, já que levara bomba em Poções.

Naquele dia teriam aula dupla de Poções de manhã e Feitiços no período da tarde. Realmente, escola é sempre escola, e Tonks já se viu abarrotada de coisas pra fazer e matérias para estudar.

Ter aulas com o Profº Slughorn, com certeza era melhor do que ter de estudar com o "Morcegão do Snape", mas ela quase teve um ataque. Estava tudo lindo e maravilhoso nas masmorras (exceto pelo fato de que o Snape-adolescente ainda estava lá, e ainda estava irritado pela azaração de Tonks), até que Slughorn resolveu fazer a chamada. Ser chamada de Nymphadora na frente de um punhado de alunos, principalmente os seus novos amigos foi algo um tanto traumatizante para a moça.

A vontade dela era se enfiar embaixo da mesa ou então azarar aquele professor sem-noção, como Tonks passou a chamá-lo. Mas ele pareceu não notar. Na verdade, estava bem encantado com Tonks. A notícia sobre o raro dom dela já havia se espalhado pela escola rapidamente.

O pior de tudo foi a reação dos seus colegas: Remus parecia divertido, mas foi discreto o suficiente para não falar nada; James ria abertamente, enquanto Sirius fazia uma expressão intrigada. Isso já foi o suficiente para deixá-la nervosa. Uma Tonks nervosa, tendo um caldeirão borbulhante à sua frente, só pode resultar em uma coisa: acidentes extravagantes.

Por sorte o sinal havia tocado no momento em que Tonks estragava a terceira poção naquela aula. Os poucos alunos que prestavam os NIEM's de Poções saíram para o almoço, enquanto Tonks permanecia na sala, terminando de limpar a bagunça feita por ela.

-Ah, minha cara! – Slughorn se aproximou da mesa de Tonks, sem notar o olhar desamparado da moça. – Nesta sexta-feira estava pensando em organizar uma reuniãozinha na minha sala, coisa simples, só para colocar a conversa em dia com alguns dos meus alunos. Ficaria encantado em ter a sua presença.

-E-eu? – Tonks se ergueu de uma vez, espantada. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada com gentileza pelo o seu _outro _Professor de Poções.

-Sim, a Senhorita mesmo! – Slughorn sorriu por cima de seu enorme bigode. – Às oito horas, aqui nas masmorras, certo?

Tonks retribuiu o sorriso. Terminou de arrumar a sujeira (Sangue de salamandra e algo que lembrava meleca de trasgo), e saiu.

"_É, apesar de ter me chamado com 'aquele' nome, até que ele não é tão ruim assim"_

_**05 de Setembro de 1976.**_

Deveres. Deveres. Deveres.

Tonks nunca imaginou que as matérias para os NIEM's fossem tão exaustivas. Além do conteúdo novo de cada disciplina, ainda havia as revisões de tudo o que fora passado nos anos anteriores. Não havia vantagem nenhuma em terem menos matérias. O trabalho era dobrado.

Mas finalmente a sexta-feira havia chegado e a perspectiva de ter um fim-de-semana livre para descansar, era realmente animadora.

Dos marotos, o que Tonks havia se identificado mais, era Sirius. Eles estavam sempre conversando, mas na maioria das vezes era sobre coisas bobas, principalmente Quadribol. E isso já foi o suficiente para que Tonks se tornasse uma das garotas mais odiadas da escola, sendo vencida apenas por Narcisa Black. Garotas enciumadas e neuróticas olhavam com desprezo para Tonks, todas achando que ela era a mais nova "aquisição" de Sirius Black.

"_Tolinhos"_

Tonks não era o tipo de garota que se tornava uma "aquisição". Nunca mesmo.

E a situação se agravou mais ainda, depois de Sirius ter chamado Tonks para ir com ele, à r_eunião _nas masmorras de Slughorn. Mas, no fundo, Sirius havia feito isso só pra provocar a sua legião de fãs, já que James também iria com eles.

-Olha, a gente vai explicar pra você como funciona essas festinhas do Slughorn. – James começou a falar, quando ele, Sirius e Tonks se encaminhavam para as masmorras.

-O Profº Slughorn só chama os alunos que ele considera _especiais_ ou_ interessantes _de alguma maneira. – Sirius completou. – Eu, porque tenho o nobre e puro sangue dos Black correndo em minhas veias. – Sirius ironizou, fazendo uma careta. – O Pontas, por causa da família dele. Os Potter são uma família de bruxos puro-sangue bem tradicional.

Tonks olhou para James, que deu de ombros, como se dissesse que aquilo não era grande coisa.

-Bem, mas diferente dos Black, os Potter não ligam para essa besteira de puro-sangue. – Sirius continuou falando. –Acho que é por isso que eu gosto tanto da sua família, Pontas.

-_Nossa _família, Almofadinhas! – James replicou, dando um tapinha nas costas de Sirius. – Mamãe ficaria aborrecida se soubesse que você não se considera da família.

Tonks sorriu para os dois rapazes.

-Quem mais vai estar na reunião? – A garota indagou, enquanto eles desciam mais um lance de escadas.

-Narcisa Black... – James falou.

-...indicada para ser a futura Miss Magia da Grã-Bretanha! – Sirius falou num tom de voz cômico.

Os três se encararam, fizeram uma careta de quem estava tendo ânsias e caíram na gargalhada.

-Hmm... Provavelmente o mané do meu irmão, o Régulos. Também por causa da família.

-O ranhoso – James acrescentou.

-Quem? – Tonks perguntou risonha.

-O Snape. A gente o chama assim carinhosamente. – Sirius comentou com voz afetada.

"_Caramba. Imagina se algum aluno dele soubesse desse apelido no futuro!"_

-Lilly!

-É, a Lilly, também vai. –Sirius concordou. – Ela tem notas boas em poções e o professor adora ela e...

Sirius parou de falar, após receber um cutucão de Tonks. Eles já estavam na porta da sala de Slughorn, e quando James havia falado o nome de Lilly, não estava apenas mencionando o nome dela. A garota ruiva estava parada num canto, conversando com o Professor de Poções.

-Tonks, prepare-se para o espetáculo. – Sirius falou, apontando para James que se aproximava do lugar onde Lilly estava.

-Ele gosta dela, não gosta? – Tonks perguntou casualmente, sendo que já poderia imaginar a resposta.

-É... Mas a garota é jogo duro, e o Pontas ainda tem esperanças. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Patético!

-Bem, deixa o cara, né? Cada louco com as suas manias.

A conversa de Sirius e Tonks foi interrompida, quando viram o Profº Slughorn se aproximar, com um sorriso amplo no rosto.

-Ah, meus caros, como vão? – Slughorn deu tapinha nas costas de Sirius. O Maroto fez uma cara de tédio, quando o professor puxou ele e Tonks para uma roda de alunos que pareciam tão ou mais entediados do que ele.- Juntem-se a nós, a nossa querida Tonks não conhece os demais, conhece?

Tonks ensaiou um sorriso simpático, mas ao ver quem Slughorn queria apresentar a ela, a sua simpatia sumiu na hora.

-Bem, temos aqui o nosso caro Severus Snape (_"caro não sei aonde"_, Tonks pensou), Narcisa e Régulos Black.

O último era como se fosse uma caricatura mal feita de Sirius. Obviamente os dois eram parecidos, já que eram irmãos, mas faltava um charme peculiar, que só o Sirius era capaz de ter.

-Oi... – Tonks forçou os músculos do seu rosto o máximo possível. Ela não achava nada agradável ficar numa rodinha de conversa com seu futuro professor de poções e sua tia Narcisa.

"_Merlin, isso ainda vai dar problemas"_

E a imagem boa que Tonks tinha criado a respeito daquele professor desmoronou rapidamente e ele voltou a ser apenas um "professor sem-noção".

Narcisa olhava de cima para Tonks, analisando a garota como se estivessem num concurso de beleza. Tonks nunca foi muito encanada com aparência e naquela noite usava as suas botas de cano longo e uma meia-arrastão cor-de-rosa, além de uma discreta saia jeans e uma blusinha combinando a meia. E isso para Narcisa era o fim, já que ela se portava com uma princesa saída de um conto de fadas.

-Se vocês me derem licença, a gente vai pegar algo pra beber. – Sirius sibilou, lançando um olhar de desprezo para o trio sonserino. Saiu arrastando Tonks pelo braço e foram para o outro lado da sala.

James e Lilly haviam sumido e Sirius deduziu que James havia feito alguma besteira e a ruiva o tinha azarado em algum corredor vazio.

"_É, pelo menos isso está normal."_

Se tinha uma coisa que Sirius estava longe de ser, era burro e desatento. Desde que Tonks chegara em Hogwarts, ele notou que às vezes, a garota agia de modo estranho. Não só pela sua maneira de ser, mas como reagia diante de algumas coisas. Se Tonks era aluna de intercambio, com certeza não conhecia ninguém de Hogwarts, então, porque ela agia como se já conhecesse algumas pessoas?

"_Estranho"_

Mas tinha um detalhe. Um detalhe que passara despercebido pela maioria das pessoas, mas que Sirius havia notado rapidamente.

-Ai, Sirius, tá um saco essa reunião. – Tonks reclamou, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada. – Porque vocês vêm pra cá?

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto, enquanto afastava uma mecha de seu cabelo negro que lhe caia sobre o olho.

-Tonks, você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar na sala comunal da grifinória, com o Aluado pegando no meu pé pra estudar, sendo que eu tenho uma boa desculpa pra ficar vagando pelo castelo?

A garota riu gostosamente.

-Coitado do Remus, viu, a orelha dele deve tá queimando há essas horas.

-Não defende ele, não. – Sirius replicou. – O Aluado quando quer, sabe ser _bem _assustador. Digamos, que é um lobo em pele de cordeiro.

-Sei... Porque ele não veio com vocês?

-O Aluado? Ah, ele não curte muito essas coisas, é um pouco certinho demais. Mas o professor não é muito chegado nele.

-Ué, porque não? – Tonks franziu as sobrancelhas. – O Remus é inteligente que nem você e o James, é Monitor que nem a Lilly. Porque ele não foi chamado?

-Er...bem, acho que é porque o Remus é mestiço! – Sirius inventou a desculpa na hora, querendo ocultar o fato de que por mais que Lupin fosse esforçado, alguns professores ainda o olhavam torto por causa de seu problema.

-Nada a ver isso. – A garota protestou. –Eu também sou mestiça e ele me chamou do mesmo jeito!

-É, mas você é Metamorfoga, e isso é um dom raro. Claro, que o Slughorn ia querer uma bruxa assim no "clube" dele.

Tonks bufou. Aquele papo de ser diferente às vezes enchia o saco. Claro que ela gostava do seu dom, mas achava ridículo, as pessoas a rotularem e exibirem como se ela fosse um animalzinho de circo.

-Você já tá achando isso aqui uma chatice, né? –Sirius perguntou, vendo a expressão entediada da moça. – Vem, vamos dar uma volta.

Sirius puxou Tonks pela mão e com um aceno da cabeça se despediu do Profº Slughorn, que parecia levemente decepcionado com a saída deles. Tonks sentiu o olhar de algumas garotas que estavam ali perfurar as suas costas, com o mais profundo desprezo, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa, eles já estavam fora da sala.

-Aonde nós... – Tonks interrompeu sua pergunta, ao ver Sirius tirar algo de dentro do bolso da calça. Era um pergaminho velho e amarelado.

Aquilo deixou Tonks curiosa.

O rapaz também tirou a varinha e deu uma leve pancada no pergaminho e murmurou. – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!

A garota arregalou os olhos de surpresa, ao ver que linhas negras surgiram no ponto onde Sirius havia tocado sua varinha e que se espalhavam ao longo deste, formando desenhos.

-Tonks, você vai ter que me prometer que não vai sair espalhando isso pra ninguém, ok?

-Não, não, claro que não vou falar. – Ela deu uma espiada no pergaminho. – O que é isso?

Sirius abriu o seu típico sorriso brejeiro. – Isso, minha cara, é um dos segredos do sucesso dos marotos. É um mapa completo de Hogwarts.

-Uau. – Tonks pegou o pergaminho e viu que tinha alguns pequenos pontos que se movimentavam. Ficou surpresa ao ver que tinha um com o seu nome, exatamente no local onde ela estava.

Sirius tomou o mapa das mãos de Tonks e deu uma olhada nele.

-Hmm, eu tinha mesmo razão. A Lilly está no dormitório feminino. – Apontou para o local onde estava o local destinado aos alunos da grifinória. – E o James na sala comunal com o Remus. Outro fora pra coleção...- Sirius dobrou o mapa e guardou no bolso. – O caminho está livre. Vem!

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelos corredores, subindo lances e mais lances de escada.

-Sirius, onde você está me levando?

-Pra um lugar sossegado onde a gente possa conversar. – O rapaz respondeu misteriosamente.

Se fosse em outras circunstancias, Tonks até que aproveitaria bem a situação. Mas aquele era o seu primo, e ela pretendia não fazer nenhuma besteira.

"_Se bem que... Até que o Sirius é bem bonitinho"_

Eles subiram mais alguns lances de escada, e quando Tonks se deu conta, eles estavam na torre de astronomia. Sirius se sentou perto de uma das janelas do observatório e Tonks o acompanhou.

-Sabe, na minha família as pessoas recebem o nome de estrelas. – O rapaz começou a falar. – Eu, o meu irmão, meus pais, primos...

Sim, Tonks sabia daquela tradição. Sua mãe contava pra ela, quando Tonks era apenas uma criança. E a garota se perguntava se era de lá, que a mãe havia tomado gosto por nomes esquisitos.

-Você está vendo aquela constelação ali? – Sirius apontou para o céu. – Aquela ali é a Andrômeda.

Tonks abriu um sorriso.

-Eu tenho uma prima com esse nome, ela é a minha favorita, sabe. Tanto a prima, quanto a constelação. – Sirius que sempre tinha um sorriso galante no rosto estava sério. – Digamos, que eu e ela somos as ovelhas brancas da família Black.

É, Tonks também conhecia aquela história. E como conhecia.

-E onde você quer chegar com essa história? – A garota perguntou desinteressadamente.

-Que eu fico feliz em saber que a Andie vai ter uma filha tão legal. – Tonks arregalou os olhos, mas Sirius não se abalou.- Tonks é um sobrenome trouxa bem comum, mas o seu primeiro nome...bem Nymphadora não é nada comum.

-Sirius, como é qu...

-É, eu sei que a minha prima tem uma filha chamada Nymphadora Tonks. Ela deve ter uns dois ou três anos agora. Isso parece meio louco, mas, afinal de contas, nós somos bruxos e coisas bizarras sempre acontecem com a gente.

Tonks não sabia o que falar.

-Você é a filha da Andie com o Ted, não é? – Ele perguntou calmamente, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros garota.

-Sou sim...- A garota parecia um pouco mais aliviada. – Mas pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, ninguém pode ficar sabendo disso, ok?

-Não, prometo que não vou ficar contando pros outros. – Ele sorriu marotamente. – Só vou anunciar amanhã no café da manhã.

-Sirius!

-Brincadeirinha, fica calma, Tonks. – Ele estreitou o abraço. – Pode confiar em mim.

-Hmm, será que existe a possibilidade da Tia Narcisa desconfiar de alguma coisa?

-A Narcisa? – O rapaz gargalhou. – Du-vi-do. Aquela ali se preocupa mais com os cosméticos frescos que ela usa e com o futuro noivado dela com o Malfoy.

-Ecaaaaa! – Os dois falaram juntos e começaram a rir.

Tonks suspirou e quando se deu conta tinha desatado a falar. Era bom poder dividir com alguém tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Claro, os professores estavam sabendo, mas ela não se sentia à vontade para conversar com eles. Tendo alguém da sua idade, tudo ficava mais fácil.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando e inventando teorias mirabolantes para a estranha viagem no tempo que Tonks fizera. Os laços de sangue, mesmo que distantes, falam mais alto. Sempre.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Notas do Sirius: É, às vezes ser bruxo e estudar em Hogwarts tem suas vantagens. Eis, que embarco para mais um ano letivo e conheço uma prima minha vinda do futuro. _

_Sabe, a Tonks é bem bonitinha, mas sendo filha da Andie, nem dá pra aproveitar. É uma pena!_

_Bom, se ela veio mesmo do futuro, eu posso tentar tirar alguma vantagem disso. Sei lá, tentar descobrir alguma coisa interessante. _

_De qualquer modo, a garota é legal. E o melhor de tudo, ela já azarou o ranhoso. Independente de ser minha priminha, já ganhou pontos comigo. Esse ano vai ser muuuuito interessante._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

N/A: Autora desesperada. Gente, como tá difícil escrever esses primeiros capítulos. Acho que ainda não entrei no clima dessa história. Certo, por enquanto vai demorar pra rolar alguma coisa entre a Tonks e o Lupin, afinal, eles não vão simplesmente se olhar e sair se agarrando pelos corredores vazios da escola. Tenham calma, que a história dos dois vai ser fofa.

E vocês não sabem como me sinto culpada em deixar o Snape com essa imagem. Mas é uma fic do ponto de vista da Tonks e dos Marotos, então, ele vai ser meio que o vilãozinho da história.

Um obrigado à: Luiza Potter e Bruna Lupin Black por terem comentado a fic.

Ai, como o roteiro da fic já está pronto, espero postar os capítulos com mais freqüência, tá?

Beijão e até o próximo.


	4. Delatoriu

**03- Delatoriu**

_**08 de Setembro de 1976.**_

Mal as últimas aulas do dia acabaram e Tonks saiu desabalada em direção à sala do diretor. Ela achou que agora que Sirius sabia da sua situação, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. Que doce ilusão! O rapaz tinha uma lábia tão boa e Tonks uma língua tão solta, que mais de uma vez, ela esteve prestes a revelar coisas cruciais que aconteceriam no futuro. E nisso, eles acabaram discutindo.

Claro que Tonks sabia de toda a história acerca do primo e do modo como ele fora mandado à Azkaban. Mas Andrômeda, uma das poucas pessoas que conhecera Sirius como ele realmente era, sempre defendeu a imagem do querido primo, afirmando que ele nunca seria capaz de trair os Potter e muito menos de ser um aliado d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ainda mais ele, que sempre detestou a família por ser _simpatizante_ da causa do Lorde das Trevas. Que grande besteira!

Com certeza tudo havia sido um grande engano. Nem a chance de ser julgado, Sirius teve, ou teria no futuro. Bem, essa era uma questão realmente complicada.

Mas, agora que Tonks estava convivendo com todas aquelas pessoas que ela sempre ouvira falar, as coisas mudavam de figura. Era simplesmente estranho pensar que em alguns anos, tudo mudaria. Drasticamente. Inevitavelmente.

"_Merlin, eu vou enlouquecer"_

No começo, o estado de choque e espanto havia sido tão grande, que Tonks mal havia tido tempo de pensar direito, mas agora, que tudo estava relativamente calmo, aqueles pensamentos se tornavam inevitáveis. E para uma pessoa impulsiva como Tonks, pensar antes de falar podia ser complicado demais.

"_Tomara que a senha não tenha mudado"_

-Geléia de alcaçuz. – A garota falou, espiando ansiosamente as gárgulas que guardavam a entrada para a sala de Dumbledore. E foi com alívio que ela viu a passagem se abrindo, revelando uma escada em espiral.

Ansiosa, ela galgou os degraus rapidamente, e de tão afobada, quase se esborrachou quando chegou no final da escada. Quando ergueu a mão para bater na porta, esta se abriu rapidamente, enquanto o diretor fazia um gesto largo, convidando Tonks para que ela se aproximasse.

A garota sorriu e ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo que hoje estava negro e na altura dos ombros.

-Olá, Nymphadora. – Tonks fez uma careta desanimada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Professor, eu vou acabar enlouquecendo. – Ela desabou na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha de Dumbledore. – Eu discuti com o Sirius agora a pouco, porque ele estava implicando com o Peter. Imagina, implicar com aquele garoto, o coitado ainda vai receber uma Ordem de Merlin e tem o dedo dele, coitado, só vai sobrar um dedinho... – Tonks começou a tagarelar, as palavras saindo atropeladas sem o mínimo de coerência. - Além, de que ele fica me perguntando coisas, e eu não posso falar nada. Mas ele acha que tem o direito, porque é o primo da minha mãe e...

-Nymphadora, se acalme. – Dumbledore sorriu, conjurou uma xícara com chá e entregou à garota. – Beba um pouco, vai te fazer bem.

Tonks sorveu um pouco do chá que estava na sua xícara e respirou fundo.

-Pronto, agora porque não tenta me contar tudo com mais calma?

-Certo, professor. – Tonks deixou a xícara sobre a mesa. – O Sirius descobriu tudo. Bem, ele desconfiou por causa do meu nome, afinal, _Nymphadora_, não é um nome muito comum.

-Como assim, _desconfiou_? – o Diretor cruzou as mãos em frente ao corpo e lançou um olhar penetrante à adolescente.

-O Sirius é primo da minha mãe, a Andrômeda, sabe. – O diretor fez um gesto de concordância. – E ele sabe que minha mãe tem uma filha com o mesmo nome que eu. Claro, eu sou a filha da minha mãe e...

Dumbledore sorriu divertido, ao ver a confusão da jovem.

-Tudo bem, Nymphadora, eu compreendi. Então, quer dizer, que a senhorita é prima do jovem Sirius?

-Exatamente, mas o problema é que ele fica me fazendo perguntas. Não sei se o senhor percebeu, mas eu falo muito.

-É, isso é preocupante. Não o fato de a senhorita falar demais. – Ele replicou divertidamente, mas voltou a ficar sério. – Mas Sirius saber de tudo. Bem, talvez haja um jeito de resolvermos isso.

-O senhor não vai lançar um _obliviate _em mim, não é? – A garota arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

-Não, não, fique tranqüila. Eu apenas vou fazer um feitiço simples, para impedir que a senhorita fale o que não deve falar. – Tonks suspirou aliviada. – Esse feitiço era muito útil quando eu era jovem e não queríamos ter um dedo duro na turma.

Tonks estava realmente surpresa. Nunca ela imaginou que Dumbledore, o bruxo que derrotou Grindelwald, fosse usar um feitiço contra colegas dedo duro.

-Então, tudo bem. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Manda brasa, professor!

Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira e deu a volta, ficando ao lado de Tonks.

-_Delatoriu! – _Ele sussurrou suavemente, enquanto apontava a varinha para Tonks.

Ela piscou e olhou para o diretor. Aparentemente nada havia mudado. Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da jovem, ele perguntou:

-Diga-me, Nymphadora, porque Peter receberá uma Ordem de Merlin?

Tonks abriu a boca para responder, mas toda vez que fazia isso as palavras não saiam, como se estivessem presas na garganta.

-Caramba! – Tonks exclamou. – Então, eu não vou conseguir falar mais nada?

-Absolutamente nada do que não deve. – Dumbledore sorriu, voltando ao seu lugar. – Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes, poderia ter poupado uma discussão sua com o seu primo.

Tonks deu de ombros.

-Não tem problema! – Ela se levantou e ajeitou a mochila nas costas. – Valeu, Professor!

-Estou às ordens, minha cara Nymphadora!

-Professor? – Tonks perguntou, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, pronta para sair do escritório do diretor. Dumbledore olhou bondosamente para a jovem, incentivando-a a prosseguir. – Hmmm, o que o senhor aprontava para não querer ser dedurado?

Dumbledore parecia surpreso com a curiosidade de Tonks, mas não ficou aborrecido com isso. Ele também já fora jovem um dia e entendia perfeitamente bem o quanto a curiosidade juvenil era natural.

-Eu apreciava bastante fazer excursões noturnas pela escola e principalmente visitar a cozinha. – O velho diretor parecia sonhador. – Eu adoro tortinhas de limão.

Tonks sorriu, vendo que a sua curiosidade fora saciada.

-Bem, agora eu tenho que descer para o jantar. Mais uma vez obrigado, Professor.

E saiu da sala, deixando Dumbledore com um sorriso no rosto.

_o0o_

_**20 de setembro de 1976.**_

Como ocorria quase todo o dia, Tonks acordara atrasada. Suas colegas de dormitório: Lilly Evans, Alice Dearburn e Claire Smith, já haviam saído para o café da manhã. Bem, uma das vantagens em ser metamorfomaga é que ela não precisava se preocupar em arrumar o cabelo. Era só se concentrar e pronto, lá estava ela arrumada.

Vestiu o uniforme e saiu catando livros e pergaminhos que estavam espalhados pelo quarto. Bem que Lilly tentou disciplinar a bagunça que Tonks fazia, mas viu que aquela ali era um caso perdido.

Tonks saiu do dormitório e estava atravessando a sala comunal quando viu um grupinho conversando aos cochichos em um canto. Marotos cochichando é algo realmente raro de se ver, já que eles gostavam de chamar a atenção. Quer dizer, Sirius e James gostavam de chamar a atenção, mas como Peter e Remus também faziam parte do famoso quarteto, acabavam sendo famosos por tabela.

-Bom dia, pessoas! – A garota de cabelos azuis e arrepiados cumprimentou animadamente, assustando os quatro rapazes.

-Bom dia, Tonks. – Sirius foi o primeiro a responder. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Procurando o meu Kappa de estimação. – ela revirou os olhos. – Duh, Sirius, estou indo tomar o café da manhã, né?

-Desculpa, mas é que você saiu tarde demais. – Ele retrucou.

-Eu só acordei um pouco mais atrasada do que o normal. Só isso. – Ela olhou atentamente para os quatro rapazes e viu que eles pareciam diferentes, principalmente Remus, que estava mais pálido e abatido do que o normal. – E então, vamos descer?

-Pode ir andando, Nymphadora! – James falou calmamente, recebendo um olhar irritado da garota. –Daqui a pouco a gente desce.

Ela apenas bufou e saiu resmungando pelo buraco do retrato. Era exatamente isso o que ele queria. Vendo que estavam sozinhos novamente na sala comunal da Grifinória, os marotos voltaram a conversar.

-Será que ela escutou alguma coisa? – Peter perguntou.

-Eu acho que não, Rabicho. – Sirius respondeu. – A Tonks fica com o raciocínio meio lento de manhã cedo.

-Nossa, parece que você conhece a Tonks _muito_ bem. – James abriu um sorriso malicioso para Sirius. – E então, Almofadinhas, a Tonks vai ser a sua próxima vítima? Ou será que já foi, hã?

Sirius pareceu considerar a questão, simplesmente para não levantar suspeitas com os amigos. Ele havia prometido para a sua prima, que não iria falar nada a respeito dela. Então, para todos os efeitos e aos olhos dos demais, ele preferiu deixar as coisas subentendidas.

-Por Merlin, Pontas, olha o jeito como você fala da garota! – Remus protestou e acrescentou, com um sorriso irônico. – Parece até que o Almofadinhas é algum tipo de assassino em série.

-Olha, que eu não duvido nada, nada disso. – James falou, parecendo muito sério.

-Se eu fosse você ficaria bem quietinho antes de falar de mim, Sr. James Pontas Potter. – Sirius lançou um olhar enigmático para Pontas. – E eu não sou um "assassino em série", apenas um conquistador. – E abriu um sorriso brejeiro. - Afinal, é melhor ser um "conquistador em série", do que ser como você, que está atrás da mesma garota há quase três anos e não consegue nada.

Vendo o sorriso triunfante que Sirius exibia, James resmungou alguma coisa que os outros não compreenderam, mas o assunto _Evans _morreu ali mesmo.

-E então, Aluado, qual vai ser a desculpa desse mês?

Remus sempre ficava desconfortável nessa questão. Odiava ter que mentir e inventar desculpas mirabolantes todo mês, mas era estritamente necessário. Afinal, ele precisava justificar as suas ausências durante a Lua Cheia.

-Sei lá, eu posso dizer que a minha avó morreu e que minha mãe quer que eu vá para casa. – O rapaz respondeu, soltando um suspiro.

-Mas a sua avó não morreu no ano passado, Aluado? – Rabicho indagou, franzindo o cenho.

-Rabicho, o Remus tem _duas_ avós, pode ter sido a outra, não? – Sirius argumentou, recebendo um gesto de concordância de James.

-Certo, a desculpa nós já temos. – James sorriu, esfregando as mãos e parecendo animado. – O que nós vamos fazer nessa semana?

-Que tal uma visitinha a Hogsmeade? – Rabicho parecia sonhador. – Poderíamos dar uma passada na Dedos de mel. Eu realmente preciso renovar o meu estoque de doces.

-Caramba, Rabicho, você só pensa em comida, hein! – Sirius gracejou, sendo acompanhado nos outros em sua gargalhada.

-Não, não, eu acho melhor não. – Remus parecia pensativo.

-Eu ouvi o Hagrid dizendo que tem filhotes de unicórnio lá no lado leste da Floresta Proibida. – James comentou. – E então? Que tal?

Eles se encararam, um sorriso maroto surgindo nos quatro adolescentes. Para Remus, aquilo não era simplesmente mais uma aventura junto aos marotos. Para ele, aquilo tinha um significado todo especial, era um gesto de amizade e lealdade. O rapaz sempre ficava feliz em saber que tinha a amizade daqueles três, que se esforçavam todos os meses para tornar a sua vida menos triste e trágica.

_o0o_

Tonks saiu irritada da sala comunal da Grifinória.

"_Nymphadora" _A garota bufou _"Eu ainda processo a minha mãe por perdas e danos morais."_

Quando chegou no salão principal, conseguiu encontrar facilmente as suas colegas de dormitório. A brilhante cabeleira ruiva de Lilly Evans chamava a atenção facilmente no meio da mesa da casa dos Leões. Aproximou-se e sentou ao lado da ruiva, que estava com a cara praticamente enfiada em um livro de Aritmancia.

-Falando sério, ela ainda vai ter um ataque de nervos. – Tonks comentou com Alice, indicando Lilly com a cabeça. – Não quero nem imaginar o estado dela quando chegarem os exames.

-Ih, Tonks, nem tenta falar com a Lilly agora. – Alice sorriu. – Coitado do cara que ficar com ela um dia...

-Coitado do James, você quer dizer, né? – Tonks deu um sorrisinho sabido, piscando para a colega.

As duas riram e Lilly nem notava a conversa das duas.

Então o ruído de asas foi ouvido e várias corujas invadiram o Salão Principal, piando alegremente e procurando por seus respectivos donos. Uma coruja parda e de olhos amendoados pousou em frente à Alice e deixou uma carta sobre a mesa.

-Obrigado, Francis! – Alice afagou carinhosamente a coruja, que dava um olhar interessado na mesa do café da manhã.

Pelo sorriso radiante que se formou no rosto de Alice, Tonks logo deduziu que era carta do namorado da garota, Frank Longbottom. O rapaz tinha terminado a escola no ano anterior e agora estava fazendo a Academia para Aurores. Bem, aquilo havia deixado uma sensação desagradável em Tonks, ao pensar nas coisas que aquele futuro casal iria passar.

Às vezes, Tonks achava que era melhor ter recebido um obliviate e esquecer as coisas que sabia, já que até o presente momento, o diretor não havia encontrado um modo de levar Tonks para a sua real época.

Como não havia nenhuma correspondência para ela, Tonks limitou-se a observar os colegas, enquanto terminava o seu café-da-manhã. Viu que Alice não era a única garota com um ar apaixonado na mesa da Grifinória. Claire Smith, uma garota com cabelos loiros e cacheados, olhos azuis por detrás de óculos ovais, estava debruçada sobre um pergaminho, sorvendo cada palavra de sua correspondência.

Tonks não havia feito amizade tão facilmente com a garota, como tinha feito com Alice e Lilly. A metamorfomaga não sabia a razão disso, mas achava que Claire fazia questão de manter distância dos colegas da Grifinória, passando a maior parte do seu tempo ou na biblioteca ou com uma prima que pertencia à Corvinal.

-E então, alguma novidade? – Tonks perguntou à Alice, quando esta terminou de ler a sua carta.

-O Frank estava me perguntando se já marcaram a data do próximo passeio a Hogsmeade. Provavelmente ele vai me encontrar lá.

Tonks perguntou, simplesmente por perguntar. Ela não compreendia como uma garota podia ficar tão... qual seria o termo adequado? Ah, sim, Tonks achava patético o modo como as garotas ficavam quando estavam apaixonadas. Era tão mais divertido não ter um relacionamento sério, ir apenas aproveitando as oportunidades...

Mas os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos com a chegada de Sirius, James e Peter, que pareciam mais uma manada de hipogrifos selvagens, comendo como se estivessem em jejum há mais de uma semana.

-Mhumm, - James engoliu uma porção generosa de ovos com bacon e se voltou para Sirius. – Já falei com a McGonagall. Nós já podemos marcar os treinos para a próxima temporada de quadribol.

-É, mas precisamos fazer os testes para o novo artilheiro. – Sirius falou. – Não sei de ninguém que possa ocupar o lugar do Frank.

-Nossa, nem tinha pensado nisso. – James parecia pensativo e começou a olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, como se a qualquer momento fosse surgir um artilheiro montado em uma vassoura e com uma goles na mão.

-Pois é, Senhor Capitão, mas é melhor começar a pensar nisso. Eu _quero _ganhar a taça esse ano. O último ano dos marotos tem que ser o mais perfeito possível.

-Então eu vou reservar o campo de quadribol para amanhã à noite. – James ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz. – Vou colocar um aviso na sala comunal.

-Eu não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês. – Uma voz feminina falou ao lado de Sirius. – Será que eu posso fazer o teste amanhã?

Os dois rapazes trocaram um sorriso malicioso ao verem que se tratava de Tonks.

-_Você _jogando quadribol? – Sirius ironizou. – Imagina só, Pontas, o tanto de acidente que não vai ter no jogo. A Tonks mal consegue dar dois passos sem dar um tropeção.

A garota estreitou os olhos, o olhar carregado de raiva. Naquele momento Sirius se assustou. Tonks _realmente _parecia alguém da família Black.

-Olha aqui, Sirius, - Ela apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente para ele. – Eu posso ser um _pouquinho _desastrada, mas sei jogar quadribol muito bem, ok?

-Uhh, a garota ficou estressada! – James gargalhava abertamente, sendo acompanhado por Rabicho, que, na verdade, ria sem nem saber o motivo da graça.

-Cara, quando vocês querem conseguem ser bem pentelhos, viu! – Ela bufou e se levantou da mesa.

Sirius se levantou logo em seguida, indo atrás da garota. Todo mundo parecia muito interessado na cena, pois todos pararam para observar Sirius sair correndo atrás de Tonks.

-Tonks, espera aí! – Ele gritou, já na porta que dava para o hall. – Eu estava só brincando.

A garota nem deu bola. Saiu andando a passos rápidos, indo em direção à sala de feitiços, que seria a primeira aula daquele dia.

Normalmente Tonks não era encanada com brincadeiras e sempre levava tudo na boa, mas era difícil manter o autocontrole numa situação tão peculiar quanto aquela. Praguejando baixinho, ela estava tão distraída, que mal notou para onde estava indo e quando se deu conta, trombou em alguém, derrubando um monte de livros e pergaminhos.

Quando a garota ergueu os olhos, murmurando vários pedidos de desculpas, deu de cara com ninguém menos que Severus Snape.

-Ah, tinha que ser a aberração! – Ele abriu um sorriso desagradável, olhando Tonks de cima a baixo e parecendo um pouco ameaçador.

-Uh, veja só, o Morcego crescido! – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Está se achando muita coisa só porque está andando com aquele grupinho estúpido, não é? Eu ainda não esqueci o que você fez comigo no trem, _Nymphadora_...

-Cara, como você consegue ser rancoroso! E o meu nome é TONKS, entendeu?

-Ei, Ranhoso, o que você quer com a Tonks, hein? – Sirius finalmente conseguira alcançar Tonks e encarava Snape desafiador.

Involuntariamente a mão dos dois procurava pela varinha.

-Nada não, Sirius! – Ela respondeu. – O problema dele é comigo.

-Olha aqui, Ranhoso, eu não quero saber de ver você ameaçando a Tonks, entendeu? – Sirius parou ao lado de Tonks e passou um braço protetor ao redor dos ombros dela.

-Como se eu tivesse medo de você, Black! – O Sonserino respondeu, passando pelos dois, um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse retrucar novamente, Snape já estava longe, a capa negra de seu uniforme se agitando atrás de suas costas.

-Idiota! – A garota murmurou, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

-Tonks foi mal. – O moreno parecia realmente constrangido ao olhar para a garota. – Eu e o Pontas somos uns babacas que ficam fazendo piada de tudo. Se você for ficar irritada com todas as besteiras que a gente fala, vai ser pior ainda que a Evans.

Tonks tentava parecer séria, mas a sombra de um sorriso passou pelo seu rosto.

-E então? Estou perdoado?

Agora Tonks compreendia porque noventa e nove por cento da população feminina de Hogwarts morria de amores por aquele maroto. O jeitinho de cãozinho abandonado dele era tão irresistível, que ela simplesmente não conseguiu ficar com raiva dele.

-Ok, Sirius, tá tudo beleza. – Ela sorriu. – E então eu vou poder fazer o teste, não é?

-Bem, a gente não pode impedir isso.

Aos poucos os alunos do sétimo ano da grifinória foram chegando para a primeira aula do dia, aguardando do lado de fora a chegada do Profº Flitwick.

-E Sirius... – Tonks o reteve do lado de fora, enquanto os outros alunos entravam na sala. – Desculpa se eu ando meio estressada, mas você não sabe como é esquisita essa...bem, você sabe, essa minha situação.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

-Não nego que fico curioso com o que vá acontecer, afinal, a gente poderia se dar muito bem. Você poderia ser até um tipo de vidente, já pensou nisso?

-Sirius...

-É sério, Tonks. – Ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, viu. Mas de qualquer modo, isso não poderia acontecer.

-Ah, tem aquele feitiço, né? – O maroto respondeu desanimado.

-Pois é. – Ela respondeu, enquanto os dois entravam na sala e procuravam um lugar vago. Ficaram numa carteira vazia no fundo da sala, perto de James e Peter.

Tonks deu uma olhada pela sala, sentindo falta de alguma coisa.

-Ei, cadê o Remus? – Ela cutucou Sirius, que já estava confabulando com os outros marotos. – Eu não o vi no café de manhã e ele também não está na aula.

-O Remus? – Peter balbuciou, lançando um olhar nervoso para os outros dois.

-É, o Remus. – Tonks confirmou. – Não vai me dizer que ele cabulou aula. Isso seria no mínimo curioso.

-Não, ele não cabulou aula. – Sirius respondeu. – Sabe o que é, Tonks, o Aluado está com um probleminha. - _"Um probleminha bem cabeludo"_, ele pensou. – A avó dele faleceu ontem à noite e a mãe dele não está muito legal, então ele foi pra casa ficar com ela.

-Sério? – A garota parecia comovida. – Nossa, coitado do cara, né? Deve ser uma situação bem chata.

-É. – Os três marotos responderam ao mesmo tempo, como se tivessem ensaiado a resposta.

Mas a conversa deles na sala de aula parecia interessar outras pessoas. Sirius desviou o olhar dos amigos e percebeu que tinha alguém olhando para eles.

-O que foi, Smith, perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – Ele perguntou rispidamente.

-Desculpa, Sirius, mas eu fiquei curiosa em saber como o Remus estava. – Claire respondeu, as bochechas corando fracamente.

-Ah, agora você quer saber do estado do Aluado, né? – James perguntou ironicamente, mas depois não falou mais nada, porque Lilly, que estava sentada ao lado de Claire, lançou um olhar irritado para ele.

-Calma, Sirius, não precisa falar assim com a garota, né? – Tonks interveio.

-Desculpa, Tonks, mas é que certas coisas me deixam nervoso.

Tonks deu de ombros e não perguntou mais nada. Não queria ficar brigada com Sirius outra vez, a amizade dele já era importante para ela naquela época. Mas que aquela história havia deixado-a curiosa, ah, isso havia...

_o0o_

_Nota da Tonks: Sim, é bom ter amigos garotos. Ao contrário do que todo mundo pensa, eles conseguem ser mais fofoqueiros do que as garotas. E eu, quando quero, consigo ser bem persuasiva. _

_O que isso quer dizer?_

_Quer dizer que o James acabou me contando o porquê deles terem sido tão hostis com a Claire na aula de feitiços. Parece que ela foi a ex-namorada do Remus e que terminou com ele no meio do verão por carta._

_Cara, isso foi muita sacanagem da parte dela. Olha, eu nem teria desconfiado dessa história. O Remus é um cara na dele e não trata a Claire mal, muito pelo contrário, é sempre gentil e educado. _

_Ele não merecia isso..._

_o0o_

_N/A: Aleluia!_

Gente, devo desculpas a vocês pela demora desse capítulo. Além de me bater um bloqueio básico, eu ando tensa por causa do final da minha outra fic (O País das Fadas). Agora eu entendo por que eu ando travada com essa fic: acho que é porque eu não gosto muito de fics com os marotos e são pouquíssimas as que eu leio.

Ah, só agora eu percebi que cometi uma gafe. Segundo a árvore genealógica dos Black, a Narcisa é mais velha que os marotos, portanto, eles não cursaram o sétimo ano na mesma época. Bem, agora já não dá mais para alterar, então vou deixar do jeito que está. Isso não é um detalhe tão importante, é? )

Bem, por enquanto a Tonks está se adaptando com a época e com o pessoal. Já deu pra notar que rolou uma certa preocupação de ambas as partes, mas tudo muito sutil.

Agradecimentos à: Laura Piovesan, Luiza Potter e Bruna Lupin Black.

Beijocas e até o próximo capítulo, que eu espero postar em breve.)


	5. Resultados não tão negativos

**04-Resultado não tão negativo**

_**21 de Setembro de 1976.**_

-Tonks, não fica chateada!

Sirius passou um braço protetor ao redor do ombro da garota, que parecia bem desanimada.

-Desculpa mesmo, Tonks, mas você entende que não foi tão bem assim no teste, né? – James falou cautelosamente, ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz.

A única coisa audível nos corredores de Hogwarts, enquanto Sirius, Tonks e James vinham do campo de quadribol, eram as palavras de consolo para a bruxa metamorfamaga.

Tonks ergueu o rosto e abriu um pequeno sorriso para os dois rapazes.

-Gente, relaxa. – Ela tentou deixar a voz mais animada. – Foi só um teste de quadribol. Eu sei que não sou uma jogadora tão boa, mas não custava nada tentar, né?

Sirius parecia um pouco mais aliviado em ver o quanto a garota era desencanada.

-Mas você realmente acha que o Davies é uma boa opção? – Ele perguntou à James, enquanto subiam um lance de escadas. – Não sei, fiquei meio cismado com ele.

-Ei, Almofadinhas, se o cara não for bom, a gente azara ele e arruma outro artilheiro. – James abriu um sorriso tão maroto, que parecia quase assustador. – Simples assim!

Os três sorriram e continuaram o seu caminho até a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Já estava um pouco tarde, mas como eles tinham uma permissão especial da Profª McGonagall para ficaram até um pouco além do horário permitido fora da sala comunal, eram os únicos que estavam no corredor.

Os três chegaram em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, que cochilava preguiçosamente apoiada na moldura de seu quadro, e passaram bem mais de dez minutos tentando acordá-la. Quando finalmente conseguiram, passaram mais alguns minutos ouvindo as reclamações desta, dizendo o quanto era absurdo os maus modos dos alunos daquela época, que não respeitavam nem o sono de um pobre quadro.

-Hipogrifos galopantes. – Sirius falou, abrindo um sorriso galante para a mulher do quadro.

"_Cara, nem as mulheres do quadro o Sirius perdoa"_, Tonks soltou uma risadinha diante de tal pensamento e adentrou a sala comunal.

-Graças a Merlin vocês chegaram!

Um Rabicho extremamente ansioso veio de encontro a eles, parecendo uma criança animada para dar um passeio no parque.

-Eu achei que vocês não fossem terminar nunca aquele tal teste. – o garoto falava rapidamente, agitando as mãos. – Demoraram demais...

-Ih, Peter, tudo isso foi saudade da gente? – Tonks gracejou, largando-se numa das poltronas fofas.

-Não, é que...

Mas um olhar significativo de James e Sirius o calou instantaneamente.

-É que...? – Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo curiosa.

-Nada não, Tonks! – Sirius interveio. – É que o Rabicho fica assim quando fica muito tempo longe da gente.

-Fica calmo, Rabicho, que você ainda faz parte do grupo. – E James deu uma piscada cheia de significado para o amigo.

Peter parecia mais animado e também se sentou.

Logo os marotos e Tonks acabaram entrando no assunto do teste de quadribol outra vez e Tonks já nem parecia chateada por não ter sido escolhida. Inclusive a garota ria das próprias trapalhadas, como quando arremessara a goles na cabeça de um dos candidatos.

-Viu, eu falei que a Tonks era um desastre! – James quase chorava de rir, enquanto eles relembravam os piores lances do treino.

-Mas foi sem querer! – Ela tentou se explicar, mas também gargalhando muito. – Eu juro.

Mas apesar do clima descontraído, havia algo diferente que Tonks notara naquela noite: os marotos pareciam estranhamente ansiosos e animados com algo. Como se estivessem esperando por alguma coisa. De tempos em tempos, Peter olhava para o seu relógio de pulso, assim como James.

Mas o sono, um grande companheiro de Tonks, começou a ganhar espaço. O papo estava realmente animado, mas a garota sentia as suas pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas.

-Rapazes, eu já... – Ela soltou um grande bocejo, enquanto esfregava os olhos. – eu já vou dormir.

-Tudo bem, Tonks, vai lá. – James disse.

-Vocês ainda vão continuar aí? – A garota parecia desconfiada das supostas caras inocentes dos três rapazes.

-Não, nós também já estamos subindo! – Sirius deu um cutucão em James, que concordou enfaticamente.

Os marotos também se levantaram e tomaram a direção do dormitório masculino, enquanto Tonks ia pro dormitório feminino.

Sirius viu Tonks andando a passos lentos e pesados até o quarto das garotas do sétimo ano e aguardou até que ela fechasse a porta, tendo a certeza de que ela não voltaria mais.

-Nossa, achei que ela não fosse dormir nunca! – James passou a mão pelos cabelos eriçados, deixando-os mais arrepiados do que o normal.

-Será que ela desconfiou de alguma coisa? – Peter perguntou.

-Eu acho que não. – Sirius falou. – Não tem como a Tonks desconfiar de alguma coisa assim tão rápido. Digo... ela só estuda aqui há algumas semanas, né?

-Tomara que você tenha razão, Almofadinhas, porque o Aluado ficaria arrasado se mais alguém soubesse, né? – Peter comentou, enquanto tirava algo do bolso das vestes. – Juro Solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

Os três rapazes se inclinaram sobre o mapa do maroto, mas, ao que tudo indicava, as pessoas em Hogwarts estavam em seus respectivos dormitórios, entregues nos braços de Morpheus.

-Vamos.

James jogou a capa de invisibilidade sobre si próprio e Sirius, enquanto Peter abria a passagem para fora da sala comunal e se transformava na sua forma animaga.

Os três não encontraram nenhum obstáculo que os impedisse de chegar até a pesada porta de Carvalho, que ficava no saguão de entrada do castelo. Tomando o máximo de cuidado possível, (e nisso eles já eram especialistas, afinal, tinham aquela mesma rotina desde o quinto ano) eles abriram a porta e saíram pela noite clara, onde uma brilhante lua cheia iluminava os jardins da escola.

Peter correu até o salgueiro lutador agilmente. Como ele era capaz de se transformar em rato, conseguiu encontrar sem dificuldades o nó que paralisava os galhos violentos da grande árvore, que anteriormente estalavam e chicoteavam no ar ameaçadoramente.

Peter foi o primeiro a sumir por um buraco entre as raízes, sendo seguido por Sirius e James.

-Hora do passeio, Aluado. – Sirius murmurou.

No momento seguinte, os últimos rapazes que chegaram ali, deram lugar a dois animais grandes: um enorme cachorro negro e um cervo. Os três animagos desceram por um caminho de terra que dava para o leito de um túnel baixo. Caminharam por alguns minutos e quando já eram capazes de ver um pontinho de luz no final do túnel, ouviram os uivos altos de um lobisomem transformado.

Como se aquilo fosse um incentivo maior para prosseguirem, os três animagos correram ainda mais rápido, até chegarem num quarto decrépito, com móveis quebrados e poeirentos.

No fundo do quarto, o enorme lobisomem de pêlos cinzentos rosnava assustadoramente, enquanto afiava as enormes garras na perna quebrada de uma mesa. As íris amareladas da enorme criatura brilharam ameaçadoras na pouca iluminação do aposento, para logo em seguida assumir uma expressão dócil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**27 de Setembro de 1976.**_

Aulas com matérias cada vez mais complicadas, pilhas e mais pilhas de deveres...

É, a vida de estudante de Tonks andava bem cheia. Não havia absolutamente nada de anormal acontecendo, exceto o fato dos marotos estarem estranhos. Ficavam de segredinhos pelos cantos, parecendo excitados e animados com algo.

Seria apenas a chegada do início da temporada de quadribol?

Até poderia ser isso, mas havia algo mais. Apesar dos rapazes serem fanáticos por esse esporte bruxo, não era só animação por causa dos jogos de quadribol.

E também havia outra coisa...

Obviamente Tonks era o cúmulo da curiosidade, e apesar de ser uma pessoa alegre e descontraída, ela também era muito observadora. Além do estado de animação contida dos marotos, ela também notara que eles pareciam cansados, como se passassem as madrugadas em claro...

-Ei, Tonks, você ainda vai comer essas tortinhas de chocolate?

A voz de Peter chegou aos ouvidos de Tonks e libertou a metamorfamaga de seus pensamentos. Ela deu uma olhada em volta, e viu que Rabicho olhava ansiosamente para ela.

-Não, Peter, pode ficar com elas.

A garota empurrou o prato com as tortinhas para Peter e se levantou do banco onde estava sentada.

-Gente, eu vou indo pra sala comunal. – Tonks coçou a nuca, parecendo cansada. – Tenho uma pilha de deveres pra fazer.

-Mas já? – Alice franziu a sobrancelha. – Você não quer esperar eu e a Lilly terminarmos de jantar? Aí a gente estuda com você.

-É isso mesmo, Tonks. – Lilly concordou, abrindo um sorriso para a outra garota.

-Valeu, garotas, mas eu já vou subindo. – Tonks deu uma piscada. – A gente se vê por lá.

Nos últimos dias, Tonks tivera um comportamento no mínimo inconstante. Às vezes era a velha metamorfamaga atrapalhada e divertida de sempre, com seu jeito alegre e descontraído. Mas havia momentos em que ela ficava pensativa e acabava por querer se isolar dos outros, como ela havia feito no momento anterior.

Tinha tanta coisa que ela via e ouvia que a deixava mal. E o pior de tudo era a perspectiva de conhecer o futuro trágico de algumas daquelas pessoas que já lhe eram queridas e não poder fazer nada para mudar o seu destino ou dar um jeito de avisá-las.

Era o que ocorria quando ela via Alice e Lilly. As duas garotas eram tão legais com ela, sempre com palavras gentis, fazendo o possível para deixar Tonks à vontade para se adaptar à _escola nova_, achando que Tonks fosse apenas uma aluna de intercambio.

Se ela pudesse ajudar de alguma forma... Mas ela sabia que não seria possível, não só por causa do feitiço feito por Dumbledore, mas por causa das coisas que seriam alteradas. E várias suposições malucas começaram a povoar a mente de Tonks.

Quando chegou na sala comunal, que estava silenciosa por causa dos alunos que ainda permaneciam no salão principal, Tonks se enroscou numa das poltronas em frente à lareira, abraçada aos próprios joelhos e ficou observando as chamas crepitantes.

Naquele momento ela se sentia tão sozinha, tão pequena...

Se as coisas estivessem em seu estado normal, Tonks saberia exatamente o que fazer. Mandaria uma coruja para D. Andrômeda e tudo se resolveria facilmente. Sentia tanta falta de se comunicar com a mãe, dos seus conselhos práticos e ao mesmo tempo amorosos.

Mas como ela iria fazer isso naquela circunstancia? Iria enviar uma carta para a Andrômeda daquela época dizendo: "Olá, Mamãe, como vai? Eu estou bem, tirando o fato de que sou a sua filha adolescente que veio do futuro e não sabe o que fazer para voltar à sua época real"

_-_Patético_ – _Tonks resmungou para si mesma, mas logo em seguida soltou uma risadinha, ao imaginar a situação inusitada.

Tonks, então, ouviu o ruído da passagem do retrato sendo aberta. Quando ergueu os olhos, viu Lupin entrando na sala comunal, parecendo mais pálido e abatido do que o normal. Ele parecia ter perdido alguns quilos, pois suas vestes estavam mais frouxas, e também tinha olheiras fundas e escuras no rosto.

-Olá, Remus! - Ela o saudou com um sorriso simpático.

Lupin parecia surpreso. Não esperava encontrar ninguém àquela hora na sala comunal da grifinória, pois sabia que todos estariam no salão principal, terminando de jantar.

-Ah, olá Nymphadora! – Ele cumprimentou, sorrindo fracamente.

Tonks fez um barulhinho de impaciência com a garganta, por ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome.

-Remus, por favor, é _Tonks! _– ela replicou, revirando os olhos. Levantou-se de onde estava sentada, aproximou-se de uma das mesinhas que ficavam na sala comunal e começou a revirar os seus pergaminhos que estavam ali dispostos.

Lupin também se aproximou e sentou numa das cadeiras que ficavam ali.

-Ué, não foi você que disse que chamar pelo sobrenome era muito impessoal? – Ele perguntou, com um sorrisinho divertido.

-Nesse caso, eu sou uma exceção. – Tonks respondeu. – Afinal, me chamar de Nymphadora é praticamente uma ofensa. Não sei de onde a minha mãe tirou esse nome, viu.

O rapaz riu ao ver a expressão de desgosto que a garota fizera.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não quis jantar? – Lupin perguntou.

-Ah, eu vim estudar um pouco. – Tonks apontou a pilha de pergaminhos que ela tinha sobre a mesa, parecendo desanimada.

-Sentada na poltrona, olhando pra lareira? – Lupin franziu ligeiramente a testa. – Você me parecia preocupada com alguma coisa.

-Sei lá, Remus... –Tonks soltou um suspiro cansado. - Sabe quando você vê algumas coisas e você sabe que não tem poder para mudar aquilo?

"_Sei, eu sei muito bem como é isso. Convivo com um problema assim desde que sou criança"_

-Imagino. – Lupin falou vagamente, o olhar detendo-se numa das vidraças da sala, perdendo-se no escuro azul do céu, como se procurasse ali a causa de seus problemas. – É algo muito sério? Eu posso te ajudar em algo?

-Relaxa, Remus, eu vou conseguir sobreviver. – Ela sorriu e emendou com voz divertida. – Credo, como eu ando dramática.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns poucos segundos, tempo suficiente para Tonks respirar fundo e mudar de assunto rapidamente.

-Ei, os rapazes me falaram o que aconteceu com você, Remus. – Diante do olhar confuso do rapaz, ela explicou. – Sobre a sua avó, sabe.

-Ah, isso. – ele murmurou, desviando a vista de Tonks.

-É. Deve ser uma situação bem chata, né? – Ela falou gentilmente, pousando a sua pena sobre a mesa. – Espero que fique tudo bem.

"_Infelizmente, para o meu real problema, não tem como ficar tudo bem."_, Lupin pensou sombriamente, e aquele pensamento se refletiu em seu semblante que ficou carregado, dando a impressão de que o rapaz era mais velho do que realmente era.

-Obrigado, Tonks.

Lupin sorriu fracamente.

-Tá vendo? Você me chamou pelo meu sobrenome. – A garota bateu palmas, animada. – Nem foi tão difícil assim.

Lupin parecia surpreso. Como aquela garota conseguia mudar o clima tão rápido, sem deixar de ser natural?

-Mas eu ainda acho que chamar de Tonks é impessoal. – Ele lançou um olhar de esguelha para a garota, que cruzara os braços. – Tudo bem, tudo bem não vamos discutir isso.

-Você é um cara legal! – Tonks concluiu, olhando atentamente para o rapaz. – Apesar de ficar se fazendo de 'eu sou o monitor quietinho e certinho' que eu tenho certeza de que é fachada – e nesse momento a garota dera uma piscada cúmplice. – Tenho certeza que isso tudo aí é charme, não é, Sr. Aluado?

Lupin fez uma expressão altamente fingida.

-Eu? – e apontou para si próprio. – Baseado em que você concluiu isso?

A garota se empertigara na cadeira onde estava sentada. Tirou a franja de seu cabelo azulado de frente dos olhos negros, que pareciam brilhar de entusiasmo.

-Vamos aos fatos. – o tom de voz da garota parecia pomposo. – Baseado de que você é um maroto. Desculpe, querido, mas a fama de vocês aqui nesta escola não é a de rapazes santinhos. E sendo um dos marotos, eu duvido que você não apronte com os outros rapazes.

-Ei, eu protesto! – Lupin abrira um sorriso maroto. – Eu não apronto tanto quanto os outros marotos.

-A-há, te peguei! – Tonks parecia triunfante. – Então você admite que apronta também!

-Ok, ok, eu admito. – Lupin ergueu os braços, num sinal de rendição. – Mas na maioria das vezes, eu apenas ajudo a arquitetar os planos e os rapazes executam.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia! – ela bateu um dos punhos na mesa, entusiasmada. – Os que se fazem de santinhos são os piores.

Os dois começaram a rir. Mas o rapaz viu que Tonks massageava o punho que batera contra a mesa.

-Você se machucou? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

-Ai, droga. – Tonks murmurou. – Eu sou uma estabanada mesmo. Acabei batendo com força demais na mesa.

-Vem cá. – Lupin sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Tonks e tomou a mão dolorida dela, massageando-a. – Você precisa tomar mais cuidado com isso, viu.

-Eu não tenho mais jeito. O dia em que eu não bater, tropeçar ou me esborrachar em algo, o Snape vai se tornar o cara mais simpático do mundo.

Lupin apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, uma sombra de sorriso no rosto e continuou massageando a mão da garota.

-Eu acho que os rapazes aprontaram alguma coisa durante a sua ausência, Remus. – Tonks comentou de olhos fechados, sentindo a dor em sua mão se esvair lentamente.

-Ah é? O que eles fizeram?

-Isso eu não sei, mas eu tenho quase certeza que eles ficaram perambulando pela escola de madrugada.

Lupin largara a mão da garota bruscamente em cima da mesa, surpreso.

-Ai, desculpa. – Ele tomou a mão dela novamente e continuou o que estava fazendo. – Mas você viu eles saindo?

-Bem, ver eu não vi. – Tonks parecia pensativa. – Mas eu tenho quase certeza, sabe. Porque eles sempre iam pro dormitório mais cedo do que todo mundo e no dia seguinte ficavam dormindo nas primeiras aulas. A Profª McGonagall tirou dez pontos do Sirius porque ele cochilou numa das explicações dela.

Mas, então, os dois se sobressaltaram ao ouvir o ruído da passagem do retrato sendo aberta.

Remus deu graças, pois não estava gostando muito do rumo que a conversa tomara. Mas ao erguer os olhos em direção a entrada da sala comunal, sentiu algo estranho revirando o seu estômago. Claire estava entrando e conversava distraidamente com Alice.

A garota lançou um olhar estranho a Remus, que distraidamente ainda segurava a mão de Tonks, e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

Lupin seguiu a garota com os olhos, até que ela sumisse pelas escadarias que levava ao dormitório e voltou a olhar para Tonks.

-A sua mão ainda está doendo? – Ele perguntou gentilmente.

-Não, Remus. – Tonks esticou os dedos algumas vezes. – Valeu, cara.

-Disponha. Só não bata na mesa com tanta força da próxima vez. – Ele acrescentou ironicamente.

-Pode deixar. Mas é que às vezes eu me empolgo demais. – Tonks deu uma piscada marota. – Afinal, não é todo dia que eu escuto a confissão de um maroto.

O rapaz se levantou.

-Só espero que você não saia espalhando isso para a escola inteira. – Lupin falou baixinho.

-Pode deixar, Sr. Aluado. –Tonks cruzou os dedos, beijando-os. - Esse vai ser o nosso segredo.

-Bem, eu acho que vou pro dormitório. Estou um pouco cansado.

E realmente o rapaz parecia cansado, como se precisasse dormir pelo menos por doze horas, para poder se recuperar.

-Tudo bem, bom descanso. – Ela falou gentilmente. – Eu vou continuar aqui, tentando enfiar alguma coisa na minha cabeça. - E nisso apontou para os pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

Lupin se despediu e foi em direção às escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino. E pouco antes de entrar, foi capaz de ouvir um "você é um ótimo massagista" gritado ao longe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Notas do Lupin: Por um momento, eu pensei que a Tonks tivesse desconfiado de alguma coisa. Sabe, sobre 'aquele' problema. Mas acho que era só cisma da minha cabeça. Não tem como ela descobrir tão rápido._

_Aquela garota é estranha. Não estranha do tipo esquisito, mas estranha porque ela é diferente das outras garotas. Não que eu seja um cara tímido, mas eu sou um pouco reservado com pessoas novas e com ela foi diferente. Nunca conversei com alguém assim, tão... sei lá, tão espontâneo. Isso, acho que o termo seja esse._

_E ela ainda acha que eu sou um bom massagista..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(mortalmente envergonhada)

Céus, eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem atualizar uma fic. Me desculpem, mas o bloqueio aqui foi feio. Quando eu finalmente consegui concluir 'O País das Fadas', tirei uns dias pra descansar e renovar as idéias. Nisso, eu comecei a rever o roteiro da 'Shooting Star' e não estava gostando do rumo que a história estava tomando.

Juro que pensei seriamente em abandonar a fic ou, pelo menos, voltar a escreve-la após ter alguma boa idéia. Mas graças aos céus, uma alma boa e generosa me deu uma idéia brilhante que vai deixar a fic beeeeem mais interessante.

Sally, esse capítulo é dedicado à você, que me animou tanto com essa fic, quando nem eu mesmo estava animada. Obrigada, querida.

E um obrigado especial também à Lady Stardust (ou Anna Raven, a mulher dos mil nicks), por ter me dado a sua preciosa opinião sobre esse capítulo.

Agradecimentos também à Laura Piovesan por ter comentado.

É isso. Grande beijo e bom fim-de-semana.


	6. Viver o momento!

**05 – Viver o momento!**

_**03 de Outubro de 1976.**_

Normalmente as aulas de Feitiços eram particularmente práticas, mas naquela manhã preguiçosa de outono, onde uma garoa fria e miúda se desprendia de nuvens cinzentas o Profº Flitwick optara por dar aulas teóricas que poderiam vir a ser úteis para a execução de Feitiços mais complexos e que seriam exigidos para os NIEM's.

A vozinha do miúdo Profº chegava aos ouvidos de Tonks, que tentava absorver o fluxo de informações, mas decididamente sonolenta. Disposta a descobrir o que tanto os marotos faziam de madrugada nos corredores da escola, ela ficava até bem tarde na sala comunal, aguardando uma oportunidade de pegar os rapazes no flagra.

Mas o que ela não contava, era que os "passeios noturnos" na grande maioria das vezes, só ocorriam nas noites de lua cheia. E como o Vovô Tonks costumava dizer, a garota tinha "dado com os burros n'água".

A garota soltou um bocejo e apoiou o rosto nos braços, rabiscando palavras avulsas e desconexas no pergaminho, escrevendo inúmeras vezes o próprio nome (somente Tonks, é claro). Arriscou um olhar para os colegas; Sirius e Peter pareciam tão ou mais sonolentos do que a garota, James lançava olhares furtivos à Lilly que assim como Remus parecia compenetrada em suas anotações sobre a explicação da matéria.

Tonks suspirou pesadamente.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que ela havia parado no passado sem explicação aparente e até agora nada havia sido feito para que ela retornasse à sua real época.

-... durante muito tempo, feitiços eram feitos de maneira irresponsável, sem que houvesse um órgão responsável que o monitorasse...

Dumbledore garantira à ela que arrumariam uma maneira de reverter aquela situação, mas até agora nada havia sido feito. Mas Tonks podia compreender que a época era complicada. Todo dia notícias sombrias e nefastas chegavam até eles na escola através do correio, mostrando o quanto Lord Voldemort estava crescendo e espalhando terror à vida das pessoas.

Obviamente, por causa de sua influência, Dumbledore deveria estar engajado na guerra de alguma forma, pois vez ou outra ele se ausentava da escola e, por isso, Tonks não poderia exigir que ele desse total atenção ao seu caso.

-...e é por isso que o Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais foi criado, para evitar...

"_Já que, até agora, ninguém conseguiu pensar numa solução, eu vou ter de me virar sozinha"_

De repente, como as grandes idéias ou as mais estúpidas também costumam surgir, uma idéia começou a se formar em sua cabeça.

"_Bem, pelo jeito foi algum tipo de feitiço que me trouxe para cá"_, Tonks pensava, enquanto as pálpebras pesadas de sonolência teimavam em se fechar, mas, logo, o sono foi vencido. _"Se foi algum feitiço mesmo, eu só preciso encontrar uma maneira de reverte-lo."_

A garota se empertigou na cadeira onde estava sentada, as engrenagens em seu cérebro trabalhando furiosamente, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de registrar as palavras do Profº.

-...portanto, muito cuidado quando forem experimentar algum feitiço desconhecido, já que a falta de prática pode levá-los a cometer sérios enganos...

Por mais que gostasse das pessoas daquela época, ela sabia que não pertencia àquele tempo, como uma peça de xadrez mal posicionada. Sem contar que quando voltasse à sua real época, teria uma história no mínimo curiosa para contar à Carlinhos, enquanto os dois estivessem sentados em frente à lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória, disputando uma acirrada partida de Snap Explosivo.

Sorrindo internamente e francamente empolgada, a garota despertou de vez e decidiu, que ainda naquela tarde, faria uma visitinha à biblioteca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dizem que os amores juvenis são os que a gente nunca esquece. São aqueles onde nos entregamos verdadeiramente, abrimos o nosso coração com mais franqueza, pois ainda somos inexperientes nesses assuntos tão íntimos.

Dizem que por vezes, são os mais sinceros, pois o sentimento é inteiramente puro, onde nos dedicamos com total devoção ao ser amado, como se nunca mais fossemos ser capazes de amar outra pessoa, como se aquele sentimento fosse ser eterno.

Somos tão ingênuos com relação a eles, que nos abrimos de forma sincera, sem nos importar se mais tarde vamos nos ferir ou não, se isso vai ser levado à diante, se aquele sentimento é realmente verdadeiro ou uma mera ilusão, um simples capricho dos nossos desejos adolescentes.

Assim como a decepção com esses amores são as mais intensas, mais doloridas. Pois de fato, é a primeira vez que experimentamos o gosto amargo da desilusão e da rejeição...

_**Já me acostumei com a insegurança**_

_**De quem não quer sofrer**_

_**A paixão certeira que nos alcança**_

_**Quem poderá prever**_

Remus suspirou, os pensamentos confusos, enquanto tentava concluir o seu trabalho sobre Transfiguração Humana.

Durante as últimas semanas, tentou a todo custo se manter placidamente calmo frente à presença de Claire, mas era inevitável não sentir algo muito amargo e doloroso se revirando em seu interior, trazendo um gosto de fel à sua boca.

Cedo ou tarde, ele sabia que as coisas não seriam simples em sua vida. Nem todos aceitariam a sua licantropia com tanta tranqüilidade quanto os marotos.

"_Se bem que esses acham simplesmente o máximo ter um amigo amaldiçoado"_, o rapaz reprimiu uma risada amarga.

Sim, ele tinha consciência que, no fundo, ele seria sempre sozinho, porque ninguém aceitaria se relacionar com "alguém como ele". E ele ainda se perguntava porque se importava tanto com isso, se sabia que seria sempre um amaldiçoado, um escravo dos seus próprios instintos de lobo.

E porque ele se importava tanto com a presença de Claire? Será que alguma vez ele realmente amara aquela garota?

Ele era jovem demais para saber se aquilo era realmente amor...

_**A profundidade e o envolvimento**_

_**Não dá pra controlar**_

_**A longevidade do sentimento**_

_**Só o tempo dirá**_

E como se os seus pensamentos tivessem vida própria, a imagem da garota de cabelos loiros e cacheados surgiu à sua frente, um sorriso constrangido por detrás dos óculos ovais.

-Hum... Oi Remus! – A garota o cumprimentou e indicou a cadeira em frente à que ele estava sentado. – Posso me sentar aqui?

Lupin ergueu a cabeça do trabalho que há muito estivera esquecido, enquanto ele divagava, e olhou em volta na biblioteca, onde ele notara que haviam várias mesinhas desocupadas. Apenas alguns alunos do sexto e sétimo ano estavam ali, pois tinham períodos livres à tarde.

-Olá. – Respondeu sem esboçar emoção alguma. E inclinou a cabeça para a cadeira. – Sem problemas, não tem ninguém aqui mesmo.

Alguns longos minutos de silêncio constrangedor seguiram-se, enquanto Remus tentava manter a sua concentração totalmente voltada para o seu trabalho escolar. A garota à sua frente vez ou outra lançava olhares furtivos à ele, como se estivesse procurando alguma brecha para puxar assunto.

Por fim, ela fechou o livro que estava à sua frente.

-Remus... eu realmente lamento, sabe. – Ela falou lentamente, sem ousar erguer os olhos azuis para o rapaz. – Não queria que você ficasse chateado comigo, mas...

-Mas você não poderia levar isso adiante, não é? – Ele completou mecanicamente, a voz baixa.

-Bem, é isso! – Claire suspirou, apoiando o rosto na mão direita. – Entenda, Remus, eu não seria capaz de continuar com você depois de...

-Claire, eu já entendi!

Vendo que não iria conseguir estudar mesmo, Lupin enrolou o seu pergaminho e guardou as suas coisas na mochila.

-Entendeu? – A moça franziu a testa.

-Você deve estar se sentindo enganada, traída de alguma forma, pois como poderia imaginar que eu fosse... – o rapaz passou as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos castanhos. – você sabe o que...

Os dois conversavam praticamente aos sussurros, sob o olhar atento de Madame Pince. Mas, o ruído da porta da biblioteca se fechando com estrondo foi o suficiente para desviar a atenção não só da eficiente bibliotecária, mas também dos dois jovens.

Uma jovem de cabelos curtos e lilases entrou, parecendo constrangida ante o olhar sisudo de Madame Pince.

-Desculpe, a porta escapou da minha mão. – Tonks murmurou e logo abriu um sorrisinho sem graça. – Eu queria pesquisar alguns feitiços, algum problema?

Tonks só perguntou isso para melhorar um pouco a sua imagem com a bibliotecária, que na época de Tonks costumava ser tão neurótica quanto o zelador Filch.

"_Até que eles fariam um casal simpático, né?"_

Tonks reprimiu uma risadinha, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Tudo bem. – Madame Pince respondeu, olhando com desagrado a aparência da garota, como se aquilo fosse uma grave afronta à sua preciosa e tradicional biblioteca. – Mas nada de amassar, sujar, danificar, escrever, rabiscar ou desenhar de alguma forma, derrubar, queimar, molhar...

E enquanto a mulher continuava enumerando a enorme lista de cuidados e recomendações para com os seus queridos tesouros literários, Tonks esquadrinhou a escura biblioteca até encontrar duas figuras familiares, conversando aos sussurros.

-Remus... – Claire tentou argumentar, mas foi contida com um gesto.

-E ainda assim, tive a ousadia de me envolver com você, não é? Realmente me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de agir assim...

No fundo, Claire não era má pessoa, mas apenas não sabia como lidar com isso tudo. Era uma garota comum, com o seu sonho cor-de-rosa de ter um namorado perfeito. Claro que ela achara que Remus fosse o candidato perfeito e até nutria um certo carinho por ele, mas no fundo nunca o amara e nem se apaixonara verdadeiramente por ele.

E depois de ter tomado ciência de certos fatos...

-Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem terminado dessa forma. – Ela murmurou.

Remus abriu um sorriso triste.

-Nem eu...

-Eu me sinto mal com isso. – Claire falou. – Não queria que você sofresse...

"_Não sofresse mais do que já sofro? Realmente, isso é algo bem difícil"_

-Claire, não precisa ter pena de mim. Eu não preciso que as pessoas se apiedem mais, ok?

Depois de alguns longos segundos onde ouvia as mil recomendações de Madame Pince, Tonks finalmente conseguira rumar para as prateleiras da biblioteca.

-E aí, Remus, beleza? – Ela cumprimentou o rapaz com o seu habitual jeito animado, e depois olhou para a outra moça. – E você, Claire, beleza?

Lupin esboçou um sorriso simpático à garota de cabelos coloridos que logo se embrenhou nos corredores apinhados de livros, enquanto Claire respondia o cumprimentou de maneira apática.

-Agora, por onde eu devo começar... – Tonks murmurou para si mesma, olhando para aquela infinidade de exemplares.

Obviamente ela não iria pedir ajuda à bibliotecária. Tonks já havia até visualizado a cena: ela pedindo a ajuda de Madame Pince para encontrar um feitiço super, hiper, mega poderoso que a ajudasse a fazer uma viagem no tempo para que ela retornasse ao futuro. Aquilo era bizarro demais até para Tonks, que já era capaz de imaginar a expressão de indignação da bibliotecária, achando que fosse apenas uma piada daquela garota _excêntrica._

Tonks começou a procurar alguns livros na sessão de feitiços, começando a pesquisar pelos livros de feitiços básicos e depois procurando pelos mais complexos que estavam ao seu alcance.

-Feitiços Práticos para Jovens Bruxos, Dicas para Execução de Feitiços Ilusórios... – A garota murmurava, enquanto lia as inscrições nas capas dos livros. Conforme encontrava algum volume que parecia conter a informação desejada, ela ia mantendo seguro em seus braços e logo estava segurando uma enorme pilha de livros.

Quando começou a se encaminhar para uma das mesinhas ali próximo, para poder pesquisar com mais calma, não pôde deixar de notar o clima aparentemente tenso entre Remus e Claire. Ela parecia um pouco constrangida e ele... bem, Tonks não foi capaz de identificar o estado do rapaz.

-...sinceramente, Claire, não entendi o motivo de você ter vindo falar comigo, mas não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem.

Tonks apurou os ouvidos, movida pela curiosidade, mas por uma distração sua, acabou trombando numa cadeira e ela já estava se preparando para a possível expulsão sua da biblioteca. Os livros que estavam em seus braços lhe escaparam rapidamente, fazendo uma curva graciosa no ar...

Mas com um feitiço agilmente executado por Remus, os livros pousaram suavemente em cima da mesa onde ele estava sentado com Claire.

Tonks conseguiu se equilibrar novamente, e deu um sorriso nervoso para Madame Pince. Ela podia jurar que vira uma veia latejando na têmpora da mulher, que a encarava como se dissesse: "é uma afronta a sua presença em um lugar tão sublime". Mas a garota não se importou com isso. Encaminhou-se para a mesa onde Remus depositara os seus livros.

-Valeu, Remus. – Ela agradeceu, sorridente. – Eu falei que era um desastre, não foi? Se não fosse você eu ia acabar sendo expulsa definitivamente da biblioteca.

O rapaz sorriu. – Realmente, pelo olhar da Madame Pince, você seria expulsa debaixo de azaração.

-Bom, então eu já vou indo... – Só agora Tonks notara que Claire ainda estava ali. Ela levantou-se e recolheu o livro que estava lendo.

-Que é isso, Claire? – Tonks disse. – Não precisa sair só porque eu cheguei. Eu sento em outra mesinha sem problemas.

-Não é isso. – A garota loira forçara um sorriso. – Eu já estava de saída mesmo. Até mais.

-Até mais, Claire. – Tonks acenou, e sentou-se em frente à Remus, que apenas acenara com a cabeça à saída da moça.

-Hum... É impressão minha ou a Claire não vai com a minha cara? – Tonks perguntou casualmente, os olhos percorrendo as páginas do livro que estava à sua frente.

Lupin permaneceu calado.

-Remus! – Tonks o chamou.

-Ah, desculpe, eu me distraí um pouco.

-Sei, Sr. Aluado. – A garota gracejou. – Tava no mundo da lua, é?

-Talvez ficar no mundo da lua seja melhor. – Ele murmurou para si mesmo, mas vendo o olhar atento da garota sobre si, mudou de assunto. – O que você estava dizendo?

-Eu comentei que acho que a Claire não vai com a minha cara. Só isso.

-Nymphadora. – Tonks fez uma careta. – Não adianta, se você continuar me tratando pelo primeiro nome, eu vou fazer o mesmo. Então... o problema da Claire não é com você, não se preocupe com isso, ok?

-Mesmo?

-Pode ter a mais absoluta certeza. – E Remus imitou o gesto que Tonks costumava fazer, quando jurava alguma coisa, beijando os dedos cruzados.

-Hum, então se o problema dela não era comigo, só posso deduzir que tenha sido com você.

Lupin fitou o tampo da mesa longamente.

-Ai, desculpa. – A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, com um sorriso constrangido. – Eu e a minha boca grande. Às vezes eu acabo falando demais e sendo inconveniente, né?

-Não se preocupa, Nymphadora. – Remus suspirou. – Pelo menos você é honesta e espontânea. Não fica cheia de rodeios e sempre fala o que pensa.

-Sério? Acho que você é a única pessoa que acha isso bom. Normalmente eu sempre acabo fazendo alguma besteira...

Os dois riram juntos.

-Mas será que vocês não têm outro lugar para darem risadinhas? – Uma voz sisuda falou atrás deles. – Isso aqui é uma biblioteca, ouviram bem?

Tonks teve vontade de enfiar a mão inteira dentro da boca para sufocar as risadas, depois de ver a cara de zanga de Madame Pince.

-Desculpe, Sra, não vamos fazer mais isso. – Lupin disse.

-Eu acho bom mesmo. O Sr. é um monitor, deve conhecer as regras melhor do que ninguém.

Tonks escondeu-se atrás do seu livro. Até parece que o fato de Lupin ser um monitor iria impedi-lo de quebrar algumas regras bobas. Será que ninguém entendia que, apesar de tudo, ele era um maroto?

A bibliotecária lançou mais um dos seus olhares sisudos e voltou para a sua mesa.

-Você e a Claire brigaram?

-Não foi bem uma briga. Mas... não sei direito o que foi, sabe...

E sem se dar conta, Lupin começara a falar de um assunto ainda delicado para ele, sem ter dificuldades. Era diferente das conversas que tinha com os marotos, que sempre levavam tudo na brincadeira. Às vezes ele conversava com Lilly (uma das poucas pessoas que também sabia de sua licantropia), mas também era difícil, já que a ruiva era amiga de Claire.

Mas com Tonks, era diferente...

-Assim, sem querer ser intrometida, nem nada do tipo, mas... – Tonks fechou o livro e debruçou-se sobre ele. – você ainda gosta dela, não gosta?

Aquela havia sido uma boa pergunta. Remus ainda nutria algum tipo de sentimento por Claire? Será que alguma vez ele realmente gostara de verdade daquela garota?

-Não. – e a resposta veio tão naturalmente, que ele próprio se espantou com isso. – Na verdade não. Acho que foi mais o final de tudo que foi mal resolvido. História mal resolvida é sempre algo meio... não sei direito...

-Dá uma sensação ruim, né? Como se você não fosse capaz de seguir adiante tendo algo te prendendo.

-Exatamente. – Remus sorriu. – É exatamente assim.

-Bom, mas se você não gosta mais dela... –Tonks falou. – o negócio é seguir adiante. Uma vez, quando eu tinha uns 14 anos, eu me apaixonei pelo irmão mais velho do meu melhor amigo, sabe. O nome dele era Gui.

-E o que aconteceu? – Lupin se inclinou mais para frente, para poder ouvir melhor.

-O cara era bem conhecido na escola. Bonitão, monitor, tinha todas as garotas da escola aos pés dele. Eu bem que me empolguei, tentei conquistar o cara, mas eu levei um belo de um fora. E sabe o que aconteceu?

-Você ficou chateada com isso? – o rapaz arriscou.

Tonks franziu a testa.

-É, ninguém fica muito feliz por ter levado um fora. Mas eu não me abalei com isso. Tratei logo de dar a volta por cima, sair com outras pessoas. Você está entendendo onde eu quero chegar?

-Mais ou menos.

-Eu quero dizer que você tem se soltar um pouco mais, não ficar encanado numa história só.

-Então você acha que eu tenho que arrumar outra pessoa. Nymphadora, eu mal acabei um namoro, e você acha que eu tenho que me envolver com outra pessoa?

-Sim, qual é o problema nisso? – Ela respondeu tranqüilamente.

-Você não entenderia... – Ele murmurou.

-Ah, qual é, Remus. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Você é um cara jovem ainda, tem que aprender a viver o momento.

-Viver o momento?

-Sim, viver o momento. – Tonks confirmou. – Sair com outras garotas, se divertir um pouco mais, sabe... Duvido que a Claire esteja de luto por causa do fim do namoro de vocês.

-Realmente, nesse caso você tem razão. – o rapaz soltara uma risadinha amarga. – A Claire já tem um namorado novo.

-Eu não falei! – Tonks exibiu o típico sorriso de alguém vitorioso. – Não tem porque você ficar assim. Vai por mim, cara, que eu tenho razão.

-Mas eu não sei se quero namorar alguém tão cedo.

-E quem falou em namorar? – a garota abriu um sorrisinho sabido. – Você pode apenas ir aproveitando uma oportunidade aqui, outra ali...

Lupin riu da expressão da garota.

-Às vezes você fala igualzinho ao Sirius. – Ele comentou, ainda risonho.

-Porque nós sabemos como estamos certos.

-Convencida! –Ele provocou.

-Eu? – Tonks arregalou os olhos, fingindo surpresa. – É, talvez eu seja um pouco.

-Bem, nós estamos falando, falando e estudando pouco. – o rapaz coçou os olhos, parecendo cansado. – Nem consegui terminar o meu dever de Transfiguração.

-Ah, o meu eu terminei há séculos. – Tonks parecia orgulhosa.

-Mas pra você é fácil, não é? Não tem a menor dificuldade em mudar a sua aparência.

-Ei, não tire o meu mérito.

-Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou, Nymphadora.

Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você não vai desistir de me chamar assim, não é?

-Não mesmo.

-Então se você se acha no direito de me provocar, eu também vou fazer o mesmo, viu. – A garota tentou parecer ameaçadora, mas só conseguiu arrancar mais risadas do maroto. – Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu já cansei de ficar aqui. Vamos pra sala comunal?

-Mas você não estava estudando? – Lupin indagou, franzindo a testa.

-Ah, depois eu pesquiso isso. – Ela deu de ombros, se levantou agilmente e estendeu a mão para ele. – Vem!

Lupin piscou, confuso.

-Vem logo, seu bobo! - Tonks puxou a mão do maroto e enroscou o seu braço no dele.

-Até mais, Madame Pince, depois eu apareço aqui, tá bom? – a metamorfamaga acenou animada para a bibliotecária, antes de sair junto com Lupin para o corredor frio.

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre banalidades durante todo o trajeto até a sala comunal da grifinória, ainda de braços dados. A mulher gorda, que guardava a passagem do retrato, pareceu surpresa ao ver os dois jovens daquele jeito, e depois deu uma piscada maliciosa para eles, quando os admitiu para a sala comunal, sem nem ao menos pedir a senha.

-Aluado! – Uma voz animada exclamou, de uma das poltronas da sala. – Dando um passeio pela escola com a minha...

Tonks lançou um olhar desesperado para Sirius, que por pouco não revelara que, na verdade, Tonks era sua prima.

-Com a sua? – Lupin indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, sarcástico.

-Com a minha amiga Nymphadora, oras! – Ele completou com naturalidade e depois abriu o seu típico sorriso brejeiro. – Com ciúmes, Aluado?

-Na verdade não, Almofadinhas. Você não faz o meu tipo. – Lupin acrescentou ironicamente, arrancando risadas gerais dos jovens que estavam por ali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Notas da Tonks: No dia seguinte eu voltei à biblioteca, mas não encontrei nenhum livro que tivesse algum feitiço que me ajudasse. Tenho quase certeza de que se tiver na biblioteca, está na sessão reservada._

_O Sirius ficou um pouco chateado quando soube que eu estou procurando um jeito de voltar para a minha época. Mas ele tem que entender que eu não posso ficar aqui para sempre, por mais que eu goste dele e dos outros garotos. De qualquer forma, ele disse que me ajudaria. _

_Só espero que dê tudo certo..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sim, aparentemente o bloqueio passou, tanto que consegui escrever o capítulo novo rapidinho ). Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. É, eu sei, ficou um pouco introspectivo, mas era um pouco necessário. Com relação à Claire, não se preocupem que a aparição dela vai ser mínima nessa fic. Eu só coloquei a moça na história pra mostrar um pouco do que aconteceu na adolescência do Remus, por ter sido rejeitado e tal.

ah, e a música que tem no meio no capítulo é: Pode ser, do Pedro Mariano... acho ela tão 'remusiana'..rsrsr...

Se a fic estiver ficando um pouco chata, me perdoem, mas eu acredito que os próximos capítulos vão ser mais animados.

Obrigado à quem comentou, me deixou beeeem feliz.

É isso. Grande beijo e até o próximo


	7. Instintos Lupinos

**06 – Instintos Lupinos**

_**04 de Outubro de 1976.**_

O crepitar das chamas acolhedoras da lareira era o único som que quebrava o silêncio daquele fim-de-tarde nebuloso.

-Sirius! – Tonks chamou, olhando o rapaz que estivera sentado, de braços cruzados, numa das poltronas da sala comunal. – Anda, Sirius, fala comigo, vai!

O rapaz moreno ergueu os olhos de algum ponto nas paredes que só ele era capaz de ver, e olhou para a garota de cabelos vermelho-sangue à sua frente.

-Sirius, é sério, não fica chateado comigo não!

-Eu não estou chateado. – Ele respondeu. – Eu só estou... pensando.

Desde que Tonks comunicara a sua vontade de achar uma solução para a sua viagem no tempo, que ela sempre se deparava com um Sirius mais sério, taciturno, e... magoado também.

-Sirius...

Tonks o chamou novamente, e sentou-se num dos braços da poltrona onde o rapaz estava sentado. Abraçou-o carinhosamente pelos ombros, encostando a sua cabeça na dele, mechas negras e vermelhas misturando-se.

-Eu apenas estou pensando que logo você irá embora e... – Sirius suspirou. – Sei lá, já estava me acostumando com você por perto. Era quase como conviver com a Andie novamente.

E um sorriso se formou nos lábios da garota. Ela sentia um imenso orgulho em ser comparada com a mãe. Admirava mais do que tudo, a coragem que Andrômeda tivera em abandonar a família - que apesar de tudo era sua família – por causa de um amor, ir contra as crenças e convicções que lhe foram ensinadas desde criança, aceitar aquilo que os seus pais lhe ensinaram ser errado e desprezível.

Sim, Tonks admirava a mãe mais do que qualquer pessoa, pois abandonara a postura tacanha que suas irmãs Narcisa e Bellatriz tinham, e seguiu o seu coração, deixando de lado todo o preconceito.

-Ah, Sirius, não fica assim! Eu também adoro conviver com você e os outros, mas você tem que entender que eu não pertenço à sua época.

-Tudo bem, Tonks! – Sirius sorriu. – Meu bom Merlin, como eu ando emotivo!

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse afastando um mosquitinho particularmente chato e incomodo, e se pôs de pé agilmente. Tonks escorregou do braço da poltrona e acomodou-se rapidamente no lugar onde Sirius estivera sentado, observando o maroto andar de um lado para o outro, em frente à lareira.

-Bem, já que é assim, eu vou tentar te ajudar! – Ele falou, uma mão apoiada no queixo, parecendo pensativo. – Você acha que na biblioteca possa ter um livro que tenha o tal feitiço que você não sabe qual é e nem se ele existe. – Tonks abriu a boca, mas foi contida por um gesto do primo. – Pelo jeito, se esse livro estiver na biblioteca, ele está na sessão reservada, ou seja, no nosso objetivo.

-Nosso objetivo? – Tonks ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

-Bom, eu estou te ajudando nisso, não é? Então também é meu objetivo.

Tonks suspirou. Aquele jeito decidido, dominador e ao mesmo tempo maroto, era um tanto... assustador. Bom, assustador para qualquer outra pessoa, mas a garota identificava ali um pouco de sua própria personalidade.

-Então o que _nós _vamos fazer, oh grande pensador? – a garota ironizou, enrolando uma mecha do seu cabelo colorido no dedo.

-Simples, minha cara Nymphadora. – Sirius estacou e lançou um olhar misterioso. – Nós vamos entrar na sessão reservada da biblioteca.

Aventura. Era isso o que Sirius queria ter. Já não achava o bastante dar um passeio com um lobisomem uma vez por mês. Ele também queria invadir a biblioteca e surrupiar um dos livros proibidos aos alunos.

-Eu já pensei nisso, tolinho! – Tonks replicou, mas com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto. – Mas acho que esse tem que ser o nosso plano B.

-E nós temos um plano A? – Ele perguntou.

-"_Nós" _ não, mas "eu" tenho.

-Uh, então quer dizer que a minha adorada Nymphadora andou planejando coisas pelas minhas costas. – Sirius deu uma fungada, parecendo falsamente choroso. – E qual seria o seu plano A?

Tonks se levantou e Sirius voltou a ocupar o seu lugar na poltrona.

-Eu acho que vou falar com o Slughorn. – ela disse com simplicidade. – Calma, Sirius, deixa eu falar antes. – Ela replicou, vendo que Sirius ia reclamar. – O Slughorn me adora...

-Você não é nada modesta, né?

A garota não deu atenção e continuou falando:

-...então eu vou tentar enrolar ele, pra ver se ele me dá uma autorização especial pra pegar um livro da sessão reservada. – E agora a garota exibia um sorrisinho malvado. - Eu ia adorar esfregar aquela autorização na cada da Madame Pince.

-Mas tem uma falha nesse seu plano. – Sirius estava com a testa franzida e os braços cruzados. – O Slughorn vai querer saber o motivo pra você querer o tal livro que nós nem sabemos se existe. Se ele descobre o que é, vai acabar contando pra McGonagall ou até mesmo pro Dumbledore.

-Sirius...

-Não, agora você vai ter que me ouvir. – Sirius fez uma pausa e limpou a garganta. – O Slughorn não pode saber pra que é esse tal livro, entendeu? Senão ninguém vai deixar você tentar voltar pra sua época sozinha, porque...

-...porque eu sou só uma estudante, porque tudo pode dar errado e eu parar na época em que Merlin nem tinha barbas e blábláblá...

-Exato.

Tonks começou a massagear a testa, como se assim, fosse capaz de extrair alguma solução de dentro da sua cabeça para o seu problema.

-Bom, mas se você quiser tentar, não custa nada – Sirius encolheu os ombros. – Se não der certo, a gente vai para o plano B.

A garota abriu um sorriso e jogou o seu cachecol no primo.

-É isso mesmo o que você quer, não é, seu tratante! – Ela gargalhava. – Pois bem, se não der certo o _meu _plano, vou pensar se você vai comigo na sessão reservada.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**06 de Outubro de 1976.**_

Nunca em todos os seus dezessete anos de vida, Tonks fora tão cuidadosa em uma aula de poções. Cada movimento seu fora pensado e repensado, para que não ocorresse nenhum tipo de acidente.

Slughorn estava encantado. Achava que era mérito unicamente seu, o fato de Tonks estar sendo tão cuidadosa na sua aula. Ela não era uma brilhante preparadora de poções, mas conseguira preparar a sua de maneira correta e, pasmem, sem derrubar nada. Bem, ela dera uma ou outra tropeçada, mas isso já era esperado. Afinal, por mais cuidadosa que estivesse naquele dia, ela ainda _era _Nymphadora Tonks, a criatura mais estabanada do universo.

-Ah, meus caros, meus caros. – Slughorn andava pela classe, analisando as poções dos poucos alunos do sétimo ano que estavam na masmorra. – Resultados muito satisfatórios nessa aula.

Por detrás de seu enorme bigode, o Profº dera um sorriso de puro orgulho para Lilly e depois uma piscadela carinhosa para Tonks.

A garota parecia satisfeita e deu uma olhada para trás, onde Sirius, James e Remus dividiam a mesma carteira. Sorriu amplamente para Sirius, como se dissesse que tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado.

Naquele momento, o sinal que indicava o final das aulas daquele dia tocou. Os alunos rapidamente arrumaram as suas coisas, e começaram a sair. Propositadamente (e Tonks nunca achou que fosse fazer isso de caso pensado) ela deixou um dos vidrinhos com a sua poção para animar cair, deixando o chão repleto de poção e caquinhos de vidro.

-Precisa de ajuda?

Tonks, que estivera terminando de arrumar vagarosamente a sua mochila, ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com os olhos cor de âmbar de Remus Lupin, encarando-a com gentileza.

-Não precisa não, Remus. – Ela sorriu. – Eu consigo me virar sozinha

-É, Aluado, deixa a Tonks aí. – Sirius apareceu do lado do amigo, puxando-o pela manga das vestes. – Vamos logo pro salão principal que eu to morrendo de fome.

E Sirius saiu arrastando Lupin masmorra afora, dando um sorriso cúmplice à Tonks.

Além de ter demorado um bom tempo para arrumar a mochila, Tonks demorou mais ainda para limpar a sujeira feita por ela. Slughorn parecia distraído, corrigindo alguns trabalhos em sua escrivaninha.

Respirando fundo e esboçando o seu sorriso mais cativante, ela se aproximou da mesa do Professor. Até optara por uma aparência mais discreta usando cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, para enredar o pobre Slughorn mais ainda em seus interesses.

-Ah, minha cara, ainda não foi para o salão principal? –Slughorn perguntou, curioso, quando ergueu os olhos de seu trabalho. - Vai perder o jantar.

-Eu queria dar uma palavrinha com o Senhor. - E Tonks abriu um sorrisinho afetado que, ela observara nas últimas semanas, fazia grande sucesso em sua tia Narcisa.

-Pois não? No que posso ser útil?

-Bem, eu gostaria de pesquisar um livro na biblioteca e... – Tonks dera uma pausa dramática, tempo suficiente para fazer um beicinho. – Eu não consegui achar. Fiquei realmente chateada e Madame Pince não me deixou pesquisar na sessão reservada.

-E o que eu posso fazer pela senhorita? – Agora o olhar do Profº encarava Tonks atentamente.

-Eu gostaria... se fosse possível, é claro, de uma... autorização pra entrar na sessão reservada.

-Uma autorização pra entrar na sessão reservada... – Slughorn repetiu lentamente, parecendo considerar o pedido.

Tonks notou que o Profº não iria fazer objeções a isso e parecia disposto a ceder ao seu pedido, quando uma batida na porta da masmorra foi ouvida.

-Entre!

Um rapaz alto, magro e pálido entrou. Por detrás da cortina de cabelos oleosos, um sorrisinho de escárnio se formou em seu rosto ao se deparar com Tonks na masmorra.

-Ah, Severus, que bom que você voltou. – Snape se aproximou e inclinou a cabeça cordialmente para Tonks, cumprimentando-a ironicamente. – São aquelas poções que estão no último armário que eu gostaria que você reproduzisse.

-Certamente, Profº - Snape encarou Tonks atentamente, levemente curioso. – Então eu posso deduzir que a Srta. Tonks irá me ajudar com as poções, estou certo?

Tonks respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Ah, não, a minha querida Nymphadora só veio dar uma palavrinha comigo. – Slughorn falou para Snape e depois se voltou para a garota. – Só por curiosidade, qual o assunto da sua pesquisa?

-Eu... bem... – Tonks começou a gaguejar, ao notar que Snape parecia particularmente interessado no assunto. – Era sobre feitiços...

-Feitiços? – O profº encarou a garota, um leve sorriso no rosto. – Posso deduzir que seja alguma pesquisa escolar, não é mesmo?

"_Merlin, porque esse interesse todo? É só rabiscar a sua autorização num pedaço de papel que fica tudo certo"_

Tonks respirou fundo outra vez e abriu outro sorrisinho afetado. Quando abriu a boca para responder, a voz suavemente odiosa de Snape foi ouvida.

-Pesquisa de feitiços? Que interessante... – Ele murmurou. – Não me recordo de nenhuma pesquisa escolar que o Profº Flitwick tenha pedido aos alunos. Tem pesquisado algum assunto por sua própria conta, Srta?

"_Juro que antes de voltar pro futuro eu lanço uma azaração bem potente nas fuças desse morcego gigante"_

Tonks notou que se revelasse qual o assunto da sua pesquisa, Slughorn deduziria as suas intenções rapidamente e não poderia mentir (não mais do que já estava fazendo) senão não conseguiria obter a sua autorização.

-Bem, era só uma pesquisa boba, sabe. – Ela falou animadamente, ocultando o desejo assassino de azarar Snape. – Mas não era nada importante. Pode deixar, Profº Slughorn, vou tentar convencer Madame Pince outra vez.

-Mas, Nymphadora... – o Professor parecia confuso. – E a autorização?

Tonks suspirou e deu de ombros. – Deixa pra lá. É sério. Não era tão importante assim.

E antes que Slughorn pudesse indagar alguma coisa, a garota se despediu, tendo como resultado de seu "brilhante" plano A, uma bela frustração. Com passos pesados e desanimados, ela subiu vagarosamente até o salão principal, onde os alunos já estavam reunidos para o jantar. Alcançou a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se num lugar vazio entre Sirius e Alice.

O maroto lançou um olhar de curiosidade à garota, que tinha um enorme bico no rosto.

-Pode ficar feliz, Sirius, porque o meu plano deu errado. – Ela sussurrou, perto do ouvido dele.

Ante o olhar indagador do primo, ela explicou rapidamente o que tinha acontecido. Apesar de ter xingado Snape na mesma proporção de Tonks e de ter jurado ajudá-la a azarar o sonserino, o maroto não pôde deixar de rir da cara de indignação que a garota exibia.

Quando terminaram de jantar, rumaram à sala comunal da grifinória, juntamente com os outros marotos. Tonks sentou numa das poltronas perto da lareira, mordendo o lábio inferior, parecendo pensativa, enquanto observava James e Peter disputarem uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

-Você não vai desistir de procurar esse tal feitiço, não é? – Sirius perguntou, sentando displicentemente numa poltrona.

-Não mesmo. – Tonks respondeu, decidida. – Eu vou entrar na sessão reservada e achar o tal feitiço. Você vai ver! - E a garota se ergueu rapidamente da poltrona com um sorrisinho de canto de boca. – E vou entrar lá hoje.

-Nós vamos entrar, você quer dizer! – Ele retrucou.

-Não, Sirius, eu vou entrar lá. E sozinha.

-Mas Tonks...

-Sirius – a garota suavizou a expressão. – Eu preciso que você fique por aqui e me dê cobertura, entendeu? Se alguém perguntar por mim, eu preciso que você arrume uma boa desculpa.

E nos minutos seguintes, os dois ficaram discutindo. Sirius queria a todo custo ir com Tonks à sessão reservada, mas a garota achava que era questão de honra ir sozinha. Queria provar à si própria que era capaz de alcançar o seu objetivo sem a ajuda de ninguém. Realmente, Tonks era teimosa e um pouco cabeça dura e nem mesmo Sirius conseguiu persuadi-la a desistir daquela idéia estúpida.

-Então fica aqui só mais um pouquinho que eu sei de algo que vai te ajudar. – Sirius falou, depois de ter desistido de convencer a teimosa da prima.

O maroto se levantou do lugar onde estava sentado, cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de James e subiu para o dormitório masculino. Alguns instantes depois, ele estava de volta, com algo escondido dentro do suéter.

-Vem! – Ele murmurou, puxando a garota pela manga das vestes.

Os dois saíram pelo buraco do retrato e entraram numa sala vazia naquele mesmo corredor.

-Sirius, o que... – E Tonks se calou, ao ver Sirius retirar uma capa de tecido brilhoso e prateado de dentro do suéter.

-Eu pedi emprestado pro Pontas. – Ele explicou, jogando a capa por cima do ombro da garota. – Falei que você tinha um encontro e não queria que ninguém a pegasse no flagra.

Tonks arregalou os olhos quando olhou para baixo e viu que o seu corpo estava invisível.

-Maneiro! – Ela sorriu, mirando-se de todos os ângulos possíveis.

-Eu preferia que você ficasse com o mapa do maroto, mas o Aluado está com ele, sabe.

-Ai, Sirius... – Tonks enforcou o primo num abraço apertado. – Você é o máximo, sabia?

Sirius abriu um sorriso satisfeito e retribuiu o abraço.

-Claro que sei... – Ele se afastou e cobriu a cabeça da garota com a capa. – Agora vai, antes que fique mais tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Uma das coisas que Remus Lupin mais gostava por ser monitor era o poder de ficar vagando pelos corredores de Hogwarts à noite. Era um dos raros momentos onde ele conseguia ficar sozinho e divagar livremente, sem ter que justificar os seus pensamentos à ninguém. A sensação de paz e tranqüilidade que sentia nos corredores silenciosos à noite era muito reconfortante.

Caminhava à esmo, as mãos enfiadas dentro dos bolsos da calça e os ombros encolhidos, tentando se proteger da corrente de ar frio daquela noite gélida de outono.

Já passava das dez horas da noite, ele constatou, ao olhar para o seu relógio de pulso. Soltou um bocejo preguiçoso e antes de retornar à torre da grifinória, resolveu dar uma espiada no mapa do maroto, para saber se não tinha nenhum aluno em algum lugar inapropriado.

Os olhos percorreram a extensão amarelada do mapa rapidamente, até deterem-se num ponto que estava na biblioteca: Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. O que aquela garota estaria fazendo àquela hora na biblioteca?

Mesmo que ele não fosse um monitor, teria ido até lá de qualquer jeito. Aquilo o deixara extremamente intrigado. Guardou o mapa novamente dentro do bolso interno da capa e se encaminhou para lá.

Enquanto isso, Tonks estava encarrapitada no alto de uma escada, revirando uma das prateleiras mais altas da sessão reservada da biblioteca. O único livro que estava mais próximo do que ela buscava, era um que falava sobre métodos para reverter feitiços acidentais.

A garota já estava cansada, a varinha acesa presa entre os dentes, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na pouca iluminação do aposento. Tendo a certeza de que o máximo que ela conseguiria fazer era reverter o suposto feitiço que a levou ao passado, ela se deu por satisfeita com o livro que tinha conseguido. Já estava se preparando para descer, quando...

-_Lumus!_

... uma nesga de luz recaiu sobre ela. Piscando bobamente, ela protegeu os olhos com as costas da mão, até poder se acostumar com a luz que incomodava a sua vista. Quando conseguiu enxergar melhor, viu Remus parado ao pé da escada onde ela estava, a varinha acesa em punho, um olhar de curiosidade lançado a ela.

-Hum...olá! – Ela respondeu inocentemente, como se fosse comum visitar a sessão proibida tarde da noite. – Beleza, Remus?

-O que você está fazendo aí, Tonks? – Ele perguntou calmamente.

-Não me peça pra explicar isso pra você, Remus. - Tonks soltou um suspiro cansado. - É complicado demais!

-Então é melhor você descer logo daí, senão nós dois podemos nos encrencar. – ele advertiu, olhando para os lados, como se a figura mal-humorada de Madame Pince fosse surgir de dentro de um livro.

-Tudo bem!

Tonks começou a descer lentamente os degraus da escada alta. Mas em se tratando dessa desastrada metamorfamaga, isso não poderia acabar bem. A capa de invisibilidade de James estava pendurava num dos degraus da escada e Tonks, sem querer, acabou pisando ali e como o tecido era muito leve e liso, acabou fazendo com que Tonks escorregasse.

Foi tudo muito rápido.

Num momento, Tonks descia as escadas, sendo assistida por Remus. E no momento seguinte, ele tentava amparar a queda da garota, segurando-a pela cintura. Mas mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu evitar a sua queda.

Lupin desequilibrou-se, batendo as costas dolorosamente no assoalho da biblioteca, com Tonks caindo por cima dele. Com o impacto da queda, os dois ficaram alguns segundos imóveis, ofegantes, tentando se recuperar do susto.

E não sei se foi mais por causa do susto ou algum outro motivo, os dois começaram a rir. A gargalhada de Tonks - Lupin observou - era viva, alegre, despreocupada. Definitivamente contagiante. E ele se pegou rindo como não fazia há vários dias.

Mas logo as risadas cessaram e olhando para o lado, Lupin viu a varinha ainda acesa de Tonks caída e iluminando uma das paredes da biblioteca. A sombra dos dois projetada ali, mostrava os dois numa posição um tanto suspeita: Lupin deitado no chão, com aquela garota deitava por cima do seu corpo. E ele deu graças por estar escuro o suficiente para ocultar o quanto aquilo o deixara corado.

-Você está legal, Tonks? – Ele perguntou e se surpreendeu ao notar o quanto a sua voz saíra rouca.

Apesar de ter parado com o ataque de risos, Tonks ainda tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios, que logo se tornou um sorriso maroto e um tanto provocante. Obviamente ela notara o estado perturbado em que deixara o rapaz.

_**Seus olhos e seus olhares **_

_**Milhares de tentações**_

E porque não...aproveitar um pouquinho?

Ela tinha a firme certeza de que Remus tinha aquela postura séria e um pouco tímida só de fachada. E ali estava ela, com a chance de provar que tinha razão. Porque não se divertir um pouquinho? Não seria sacrifício nenhum, já que ele era um dos caras mais legais que ela já conhecera.

A respiração dela tornara-se mais lenta, enquanto escorregava o braço direito, tateando o chão, em busca da sua varinha. E, também, ficando perigosamente próxima do rosto do rapaz.

_**Meninas são tão mulheres **_

_**Seus truques e confusões**_

-Eu estou sim. – Ela respondeu após vários segundos desconfortáveis para Remus. – E você?

Lupin engoliu em seco. Não conseguia raciocinar com muita clareza estando daquele jeito. Os olhos negros de Tonks tinham um brilho tão peculiar, que ele se viu preso naquele olhar, sem conseguir desviar a vista, totalmente à mercê daquela garota. E também havia aquele sorriso, que era um misto de inocência e malícia.

-Eu...eu acho que sim. –E Lupin odiou como a sua voz estava falha. – Tonks... er...você ainda está encima de mim...

-Jura!

E o rapaz não conseguia desgrudar os seus olhos daquele olhar travesso de Tonks. Mal conseguia piscar. Notou que a cada segundo ela ficava ainda mais perto e não conseguiu conter um arrepio, quando ela roçou os seus lábios no dele, bem de leve.

_**Garotos não resistem**_

_**Aos seus mistérios**_

Lupin ofegou e aproveitando isso, Tonks deslizou a sua língua para dentro da boca do maroto, acariciando-a. As mechas cor-de-rosa do cabelo da garota escorregaram para o lado, caindo um pouco sobre o rosto dele.

E inevitavelmente, as palavras que ela dissera alguns dias antes, começaram a flutuar na mente de Remus seguidamente, como se uma voz lânguida e sedutora estivesse sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido:

"_se divertir um pouco mais" "Viver o momento" "se soltar um pouco mais"_

_**Garotos nunca dizem não **_

_**Garotos como eu**_

_**Sempre tão espertos**_

E inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado, Lupin deixou os lábios se encaixarem, como se tivessem sido moldados um no outro. Se tudo o que aquela garota tivesse lhe dito anteriormente fosse verdade, não haveria problema algum. Aliás, ele achava que realmente fazia algum sentido. Quanto mais ele deixasse de se envolver emocionalmente com alguém, melhor seria. Se fosse apenas algo sem compromisso, seria mais fácil não se envolver seriamente e enquanto ele estivesse livre de sentimentos, sabia que não iria sofrer.

Mas uma coisa ele não podia negar: o fato do beijo daquela garota ser uma das coisas mais inacreditavelmente boa que ele já provara. Era um beijo doce, mas com uma pontada de vivacidade, que ele não encontrara em garota alguma.

Ainda sem se afastar dos lábios dela, ele ergueu uma das mãos e acomodou uma mecha daquele cabelo cor-de-rosa atrás da orelha dela, enquanto a outra mão pousava na cintura da garota.

-Nympha... – Ele murmurou, mas não conseguiu terminar de pronunciar o nome dela, pois Tonks voltara à beijá-lo.

_**Perto de uma mulher **_

_**São só garotos**_

Ela estava plenamente satisfeita, afinal, as suas suspeitas se provaram corretas e com resultados infinitamente agradáveis.

"_E põe agradável nisso"_

Não havia nenhum motivo especial para ela ter feito o que fez. Era o tipo de coisa que Tonks fazia. Fazia parte dela ter esse jeito desencanado, vivo, alegre, vibrante. E ela se sentia levemente atraída por aquele rapaz de sorriso compreensivo e olhar doce. Atração apenas. Só isso. Até porque era inevitável não se cativar por aquele jeito de maroto enrustido de Remus Lupin.

Lupin sentia o seu rosto cada vez mais quente. Achava que o calor que irradiava, seria capaz de aquecer o salão principal inteiro. A essas alturas a capa grossa que usava para se proteger do frio parecia absurdamente incomoda. E as mãos pareciam ter vida própria, tornando-se ainda mais ousadas.

Mas então, algo chamou a atenção do rapaz, fazendo com que os seus instintos de lobo entrassem em ação.

-O que aconteceu, Remus? – Tonks perguntou, quando o rapaz interrompera o beijo.

Ele tentou se levantar, afastando a garota gentilmente de si. Parecia que o frio do inverno inteiro havia envolvido o seu corpo, e ele já conseguia pensar com mais clareza. Levantou-se e apurou os ouvidos.

-Eu acho que tem alguém vindo pra cá. – Ele sussurrou, o rosto tenso, tateando os bolsos, até encontrar o mapa do maroto. -Juro Solenemente que não Pretendo fazer nada de bom!

E o mapa revelou a presença de Filch no andar de baixo, enquanto Madame Nora se aproximava da biblioteca.

-Definitivamente, o Filch sabe quebrar um clima! – Tonks murmurou, ajeitando as vestes amassadas. – E agora?

Lupin olhou ao redor e viu a capa de James pendurada num dos degraus da escada.

-Vista a capa. – Ele falou, guardando a varinha dentro das vestes. – Deixa que eu me viro com o Filch.

A garota obedeceu e apanhou o livro que achara, escondendo-o embaixo da capa.

Os dois se esgueiraram para fora da biblioteca e começaram a descer as escadas que levavam ao andar inferior. Esquecendo-se de consultar o mapa novamente, Lupin dera de cara com o zelador quando virou um corredor.

-Sr. Lupin? – Filch ofegou, parecendo satisfeito. – Passeando a essa hora pelos corredores?

-Eu? Não, imagina... – Lupin respondeu calmamente, imaginando a cara que James e Sirius fariam ao vê-lo mentir tão descaradamente. – Estava fazendo a minha ronda.

-A sua ronda costuma acabar às dez horas da noite! – O zelador rebateu.

A essas alturas, a odiosa gata de Filch entrara naquele corredor, enrodilhada nos tornozelos magros de seu dono.

-Bem, eu escutei um barulho vindo da biblioteca e fui averiguar. – Lupin disse. - E basicamente, fora isso o que acontecera. Filch parecia desconfiado, olhando atentamente o rosto do rapaz. -Não tenho certeza, mas acho que foi o Pirraça.

E Tonks que estava escondida na capa de James, teve que sufocar as risadas, ao ver Lupin mentir tão facilmente.

-Pirraça! – Filch estreitou os olhos. – Eu sabia, minha querida. – Ele falou para a gata, que olhava fixamente para um ponto no meio do corredor. – Certo, Sr. Lupin, volte para o seu dormitório, antes que eu me arrependa de lhe castigar.

E Filch saiu resmungando, sendo seguido por sua gata cor de poeira.

Lupin soltou um suspiro longo e pesado de alívio. Voltou a enfiar a mão nos bolsos e caminhou rapidamente pelo outro lado do corredor. Achou que tinha dado tempo suficiente para Tonks ter voltado à sala comunal da Grifinória. E desejou fervorosamente que isso tivesse acontecido.

O som dos seus passos apressados ecoava no chão de pedra e reverberava no corredor vazio, produzindo o eco de vários passos. Quando estava próximo do corredor que levava à entrada da Mulher Gorda, Lupin sentiu um par de mãos cobrindo-lhe a boca e sussurrar no seu ouvido:

-Buuu!

Ele arregalou os olhos e quando se voltou, viu a massa cor-de-rosa dos cabelos de Nymphadora Tonks surgir por debaixo da capa de James com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

-Garota, você é louca? – Ele indagou.

-Remus, você me surpreendeu! – Um sorriso divertido surgiu no rosto dela, enquanto duas covinhas se formavam em cada lado de seu rosto.

-Eu menti pra livrar você, sabia? – Ele falou, parando em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda. Disse a senha e adentrou a sala comunal. – Eu poderia ter entregado você pro Filch, dizendo que te encontrei na sessão reservada da biblioteca.

-Mas não fez isso, né? – Tonks parou em frente do maroto e procurou o olhar dele. – Ei, não fica bravo comigo não. Por favor. Diz se não foi divertido hoje à noite?

Lupin encarou os sapatos, sentindo o seu rosto esquentar. Ele nem era louco de negar que havia sido _interessante_ aquela noite. E notou que era só isso o que Tonks quis com ele naquela noite: diversão!

-Eu não vou ficar bravo! – Ele murmurou, as mãos no bolso.

-Que bom! – Ela sorriu novamente, achando extremamente fofo o modo como deixara o rapaz levemente corado. – Valeu mesmo, Remus!

Ela acomodou o livro que pegara na biblioteca debaixo do braço e entregou a capa nas mãos de Remus. – Agradece o James por mim?

-Claro! – Lupin sorriu levemente. Não havia como ficar bravo com aquela garota. E... bem, ela não havia feito nada de grave, havia?

-Obrigado. – Ela se pôs na ponta dos pés e depositou um beijo suave no rosto de Remus. – Boa noite.

E antes de subir para o dormitório masculino, Remus ficou parado, apenas observando as longas mechas cor-de-rosa de Tonks ondulando às suas costas, enquanto ela rumava para o dormitório das garotas.

Ainda confuso com o que acontecera nos momentos anteriores, ele subiu para o dormitório.

-Ei, Aluado, você demorou hoje, hein? – Sirius perguntou deitado em sua cama.

Lupin meramente largou a capa de invisibilidade encima da cama da James, que exibia uma expressão tão confusa quanto a de Sirius, e começou a se despir lentamente, trocando o uniforme pelo pijama.

-Alô, alô, terra para Aluado! – James se levantou e estalou os dedos na frente de Remus. – O que aconteceu cara?

-Nada não. – Ele murmurou, encaminhando-se para a própria cama. – Ah, e a Tonks pediu para eu te agradecer pela capa, ok?

Sirius e James trocaram um olhar malicioso, mas antevendo o comentário maldoso que viria daqueles dois, Remus logo explicou:

-Eu a encontrei lá embaixo e ela me pediu para eu te entregar isso, James.

E antes que os amigos o provocassem com piadinhas, Remus Lupin se fechou em um estado de mutismo, cerrando as cortinas do dossel de sua cama. Deu um "boa noite" aos amigos, antes de afundar nos travesseiros, enquanto as palavras de Tonks pareciam sussurrar provocativas em seu ouvido: _"Você é um cara jovem ainda, tem que aprender a viver o momento."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Notas do Remus: Eu estou me sentindo...estranho. Não sei, mas aquilo que aconteceu na biblioteca me deixou esquisito. Claro que não é a primeira vez que eu beijo uma garota, principalmente algo descompromissado, mas... não sei explicar ao certo. _

_Acho que agora sei como as garotas com que o Almofadinhas sai, se sentem depois. Ok, péssima comparação, mas é estranho ficar com uma garota assim, feito a Tonks._

XXXXXXXXXXX

é, eu sei que acabei apressando as coisas entre os dois, mas...sabe quando uma cena fica martelando na sua cabeça? Pois é, foi isso o que aconteceu com a cena da biblioteca. Sem contar que a música tema do capítulo influenciou bastante (garotos – Leoni).

Enfim, no próximo capítulo teremos: "o dia seguinte" e...hum, não posso revelar mais coisas.hehehe

É isso. Beijos e inté o próximo.

Ah, (eu odeio fazer isso, mas...) comentem, people!


	8. Miosótis

**07- Miosótis**

_**07 de Outubro de 1976.**_

Fazia muito tempo que Remus Lupin não se recordava de ter tido uma noite de sono tão proveitosa. Pouco antes de pegar no sono, na noite anterior, sua mente era constantemente assolada por imagens vividas por ele nas últimas semanas. Olhares travessos, sorrisos marotos, longas conversas nos intervalos de aula e... havia também o beijo.

O rapaz mudou de posição na cama, ajeitando o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça e acomodando-se confortavelmente. Naqueles poucos momentos em que ele e Tonks estavam juntos, havia uma certa cumplicidade entre os dois. Como se ela fosse capaz de ver uma parte dele e alcançar esse lugarzinho que ele fazia questão de esconder dos outros. Sem dúvida nenhuma os dois já haviam se tornado amigos. E o mais interessante nessa relaçãoentre os dois, era que um não sabia o que esperar do outro. Como se cada conversa fosse uma grande surpresa, uma grande revelação. E talvez por isso eles se identificassem tanto, por isso havia essa cumplicidade.

E mergulhado naquele turbilhão de imagens, sorrisos, olhares, toques e sabores em seus sonhos juvenis, Remus Lupin não foi capaz de ouvir a movimentação dos companheiros de quarto no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. E também não foi capaz de ouvir que dois marotos se aproximaram de sua cama e observavam com curiosidade o sorriso leve que se formara em seu rosto, enquanto ele jazia embalado por seus sonhos coloridos.

_**Devo evitar teus olhos**_

_**Mas não pude reagir**_

_**Fico à vontade, então.**_

-Acho que a gente devia acordar ele. – James sussurrou, apontando para o amigo. – O Aluado odeia acordar atrasado. Merlin me livre se ele tiver uma dessas crises de mau-humor!

Sirius analisou a situação.

-Tudo bem. – ele respondeu. -Aluadoooooo! – O rapaz cantarolou, cutucando Remus de uma maneira nem um pouco delicada. – Acorda, seu lobo duma figa!

Remus piscou algumas vezes, até o rosto de Sirius entrar em foco há poucos centímetros do seu rosto, enquanto o amigo o sacudia. Mas ele meramente puxou as cobertas acima da cabeça, tentando conciliar o sono perdido.

James trocou um olhar maldoso com Sirius, enquanto Peter se aproximava e dava uma espiada curiosa no que os amigos estariam fazendo.

-Faça as honras, Pontas! – Sirius falou, apontando para o amigo adormecido.

-Com todo o prazer! – James tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso das vestes e apontou para Remus. – _Levicorpus!_

Remus foi içado no ar pelo tornozelo, como se um gancho invisível o estivesse puxando para cima. Numa confusão de travesseiros e cobertores que se amontoavam encima da cama, o rapaz finalmente despertou, sentindo todo o sangue do seu corpo se acumular na cabeça.

-Nossa, Pontas, você quer me matar de susto? – O rapaz murmurou, a voz ainda pastosa de tanto sono, quando finalmente foi "largado" encima da cama novamente.

-Desculpe se atrapalhamos o sono de Vossa Senhoria, mas eu não acho que você queira chegar atrasado na aula da McGonagall hoje! – Sirius falava pomposamente, os braços cruzados em frente o corpo.

Remus arregalou os olhos, despertando de vez. Levantou-se de um pulo, tentando se arrumar o mais rápido possível, assistido por Sirius, James e Peter que pareciam divertidos com a situação.

-Calma Aluado, não é pra tanto. – James sorriu, enquanto via o amigo aparecer pela porta do banheiro, a gravata apoiada num ombro e a escova de dente pendendo frouxamente na boca. – Tem tempo suficiente pra você se arrumar decentemente e descer pra tomar o café.

Sirius sentou-se na sua cama e ficou aguardando pacientemente o amigo, que agora já estava menos atarantado. Após alguns minutos, Remus saiu do banheiro, devidamente vestido e arrumado, apesar de exibir a expressão atordoada por ter sido acordado de maneira tão brusca. Ou seria apenas aborrecimento por ter sido arrancado de sonhos tão agradáveis?

-Você deveria estar tendo um sonho muito bom, né, Aluado? – Peter comentou, entregando a mochila do amigo, enquanto os quatro marotos saíam do dormitório masculino.

-Como assim? – Remus tentou desconversar, ajeitando a alça da mochila sobre o ombro.

-Você estava sorrindo enquanto dormia. – Sirius comentou casualmente. Agora eles já haviam atravessado a sala comunal e saiam pela passagem da mulher gorda. – Sorrindo de um jeito bem... satisfeito. Merlin me livre de saber que tipos de sonhos pervertidos você estava tendo!

"_Principalmente se forem sonhos com a minha priminha!"_

-Almofadinhas!_ – _Lupin exclamou, parecendo indignado. – Eu não estava tendo sonhos... pervertidos. Aliás, os meus sonhos não são da sua conta, ok?

-Desculpa, amigão, mas é que... bem, eu só fiquei curioso. Você não confia mais nos seus amigos pra nada, não é?

Pronto. Sirius havia tocado num ponto bem peculiar na amizade dos marotos: confiança. Se havia algo que unia aqueles quatro, era a confiança. Lupin ponderou por alguns momentos e perguntou com uma voz estranhamente rouca:

-Do que você está falando especificamente?

_**Acho que é bobagem**_

_**A mania de fingir**_

_**Negando a intenção (faça não)**_

Era só isso o que Sirius estava esperando, para abrir o seu típico sorriso maroto. Passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do amigo, enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Principal.

-Que ontem à noite aconteceu algo e que você não quer nos contar, Remus. – e ao invés de chamar pelo apelido, como sempre fazia, Sirius chamou o amigo pelo primeiro nome, querendo parecer mais confiável. – O velho lobo andou atacando outra vez?

-Atacando?– Remus colocou as mãos no bolso e espiou os sapatos como se estes fossem muito interessantes. - Sirius, eu não sei aonde você quer chegar.

Tão bobinho esse Aluado, tão ingênuo. Será que ele achou que seria capaz de enganar Sirius Black de alguma forma? Foi só juntar dois mais dois, para notar que havia acontecido algo na noite anterior. Senão porque Remus ficaria tão cismado por causa das brincadeiras feitas por ele e James? Mas antes que Sirius fosse explanar todas as suas teorias a respeito do comportamento do amigo, os quatro adentraram o salão principal, onde os estudantes já estavam no final do café-da-manhã. No entanto, se Sirius tinha alguma dúvida a respeito do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, esta estava desaparecendo, dando lugar a uma certeza quase que absoluta assim que viu os olhares cheios de cumplicidade trocados entre Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks.

-Bom dia, Senhoritas! – Sirius cumprimentou galante, sentando-se ao lado de Lilly e Alice, ficando de frente para Tonks que respondeu mais animada do que o habitual, quase derrubando a sua taça com suco de abóbora.

-Sirius, eu _preciso _falar com você depois. – A garota falou, um sorriso de pura empolgação se formando em seu rosto.

Por um breve momento, Remus susteve a respiração. Achou que a garota fosse contar ali o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Bem, provavelmente ele acabaria contando aos amigos a aventura na biblioteca, mas ele queria ter aquelas lembranças só para si por um tempo. Até porque Hogwarts inteira não precisava ficar sabendo quem ele beijava ou deixava de beijar, ora essa! Era uma questão de privacidade, ele estava muito bem sem ter de ouvir as piadinhas dos amigos.

Oh merlin, porque adolescentes tem de ser tão complexos e prolixos?

Na verdade, Lupin havia gostado e _muito_ do beijo trocado na noite anterior. Mas não estava acostumado a ter esses encontros furtivos e ele simplesmente não sabia lidar com isso. Ele não sabia lidar com uma garota tão diferente dele, que agia de maneira tão desencanada.

"_Olhe só para ela!",_ pensou, ao ver Tonks conversar descontraidamente com James e Peter. Normalmente as outras garotas, assim que saíam com um cara novo, corriam para contar os detalhes para as amigas. E ela? Bem, ela conversa sobre _quadribol _com os amigos _dele_.

Mas deixemos Remus Lupin e seus pensamentos confusos de lado e vamos ao outro lado da história: Nymphadora Tonks. Se o jovem maroto estava cheio de possibilidades e interrogações na cabeça, uma luta interna travada entre as suas reservas naturais e seu lado maroto que estava doido pra assumir o controle da situação e "viver o momento"; a metamorfamaga estava mais ansiosa em contar a descoberta do tal livro para Sirius do que para pensar no que havia acontecido entre ela e Remus.

Assim que Sirius terminara de tomar o café da manhã, ela saiu arrastando o rapaz em direção à classe de Transfiguração, onde eles teriam a primeira aula do dia.

-Então, você vai me falar o que aconteceu ou eu vou ter que adivinhar? – Sirius apoiou-se numa armadura enferrujada que ficava naquele corredor, enquanto Tonks sentava no chão, com as pernas cruzadas.

-Eu acho, veja bem, eu apenas acho, que consegui achar o feitiço. – A garota falou, abrindo a mochila e tirando de lá um livro decrépito de tão velho. – Olha só, a maioria fala sobre métodos para reverter feitiços acidentais, mas tem alguns aqui que são diferentes: feitiços para alterar as estações no ano, para reconstruir plantas... – e conforme enumerava os feitiços, Tonks ia mostrando as páginas amareladas do livro. – e um feitiço para se deslocar no tempo e espaço.

Sirius pegou o livro entre as mãos e franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Será que é seguro?

-Nós não vamos saber sem tentar. – A garota deu de ombros. – Aliás, só a aventura que eu tive pra conseguir esse livro já valeu a pena, viu.

-Aventura, eh?

-É, Sirius. – Tonks guardou o livro novamente na mochila. – Quase que o Filch me descobre na biblioteca.

-E foi só isso o que aconteceu? – O maroto indagou, uma sombra de sorriso no rosto. – Foi só essa a sua aventura na ida à biblioteca?

Tonks abriu um sorrisinho travesso e deu uma piscadela.

-Isso, meu caro, não é da sua conta! – Ela falou, levantando-se. Nesse momento McGonagall abriu a porta da sala, dando passagem aos alunos que a aguardavam no corredor. – Você não acha que está sendo curioso demais?

-Não nego, eu estou absurdamente curioso. – Sirius admitiu. – Mas é que o Remus chegou todo calado ontem e a gente sabe que vocês se trombaram em algum lugar na escola. Sem contar que... eu vi o jeito como vocês se olharam hoje.

-Que jeito?

-Ah, Tonks,você sabe...

-Então quer dizer que o Remus não falou nada... – A garota murmurou, um sorriso leve no rosto, enquanto se sentava em seu lugar. Mas antes que Sirius continuasse tentando saciar a sua enorme curiosidade, McGonagall iniciou a aula daquela manhã.

"_Ele não comentou nada"_

Tonks ficou surpresa com aquela reação de Lupin. A maioria dos rapazes daquela idade costuma contar as suas conquistas para os amigos, tratando as garotas como se fossem troféus. Mas Remus fora diferente. Aquilo foi tão legal da parte dele. Foi inusitado e bastante gentil.

"_Sim, Remus é um cara legal"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**09 de Outubro de 1976.**_

Após o incidente na biblioteca (e quando digo incidente, me refiro ao quase flagra de Filch), Lupin e Tonks mal tiveram tempo de conversar a sós. Ele, quando não estava com a cara enfiada nos livros, estava sempre na companhia dos marotos ou de Lilly, com quem ele costumava estudar. Ela, de "segredinhos" com Sirius pelos cantos, os dois sempre debruçados sobre o estranho livro que Tonks surrupiara na biblioteca. Por vezes eles trocavam olhares furtivos, que não duravam mais do que alguns segundos e que sempre terminavam quando a garota lhe dirigia um sorriso. O mesmo sorriso alegre e agradável que ela dava a toda e qualquer pessoa. Sem ter absolutamente nada de anormal naquele sorriso.

Naquele sábado à tarde, Remus aproveitou um dos raros momentos em que podia ficar ocioso, para ler um livro qualquer à margem do lago. Os outros marotos estavam no campo de quadribol, aproveitando os últimos dias daquele clima ameno, antes que começasse a esfriar de vez.

Sentado sob a sombra de um frondoso carvalho, enquanto o sol fraco daquela tarde de outono aquecia as águas do lago, Remus Lupin observava as folhas amareladas que caíam das árvores, fazendo com que ele próprio se sentisse parte daquela paisagem, que parecia feita em tons de sépia. Recostado no tronco da árvore, ficava maravilhado com aquele clima melancólico e um tanto bucólico. De alguma forma, ele se identificava com aquele clima. Como se ele próprio fosse uma tarde de outono, que nem chega a ser gélida como uma noite de inverno, mas que também não possui o clima quente e colorido do verão.

Mas o outono era uma estação imprevisível. Pois apesar de, às vezes, ter dias frios e de vento intenso, havia alguns singulares dias de sol e calor aconchegante, agradáveis em sua plenitude.

E aquele era um daqueles dias.

Totalmente imerso na sua leitura, ele não notou que alguém surgira nos jardins da escola e dera um toque colorido àquela pintura de cores neutras e tristes. Somente quando os cabelos curtos e cor-de-rosa de Nymphadora Tonks entraram no seu campo de visão, foi que Remus notou que não estava sozinho.

_**Quando um certo alguém**_

_**Cruzou o teu caminho**_

_**E te mudou a direção**_

-Oi. – Ela cumprimentou, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Está se escondendo de quem?

-Eu não estou me escondendo. – Ele respondeu, voltando a encarar as páginas amareladas do livro, tendo a certeza de que perdera a concentração.

-Certo.

Tonks trouxe as pernas para junto do corpo, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Virou o rosto em direção ao rapaz e ficou estudando-o atentamente, enquanto ele "tentava" ler.

-Hum... você quer falar alguma coisa? – Ele, por fim, perguntou. Sentiu-se incomodado com o olhar da garota sobre si.

-Eu não te assustei, né? – Ela soltou num jorro de palavras, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. – Digo, você não me acha uma louca ninfomaníaca que fica agarrando monitores distraídos em bibliotecas escuras... Ou acha?

Não sei se foi o modo afobado como Tonks dissera isso ou o real conteúdo daquelas palavras, mas Lupin não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-Não, eu não fiquei assustado. – Ele fechou o livro, e deixou-o ao seu lado, no amontoado de folhas amareladas que estavam sobre a grama. – Ok, talvez eu tenha ficado um pouquinho, mas... digamos que foi mais o susto por você ter caído encima de mim. As minhas costas ficaram bem doloridas.

-Oh, merlin, eu sou um desastre mesmo. – Ela murmurou, parecendo derrotada.

-Não, não é. – E os olhares deles se encontraram por um momento, quando o rapaz disse, um tanto vacilante: – E o beijo não foi nada ruim...

"_Pelas barbas de Godric Griffyndor, de onde saiu essas palavras, Remus John Lupin!"_

-Eu pensei que você fosse me achar um pouco... apressada! –Tonks arregalou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. - Eu devia ter notado que você era diferente dos outros caras...

-Diferente? – Lupin pigarreou e a garganta ficou estranhamente seca. – Como assim?

-Bem, você não saiu espalhando o que aconteceu como os outros tipos de cara fariam, sabe. Só pra contar vantagem. Eu achei isso tão legal da sua parte...

-Eu não sou o único cara desse tipo. – Ele respondeu, sem encarar a garota. - Você apenas pode não ter tido muito sorte. Não ter encontrado alguém que te valorizasse de verdade.

-É, talvez seja isso...

-E não tem nada demais eu não ter comentado o que aconteceu... É uma questão de privacidade e... bem, foi só... um momento, não é?

-Você aprendeu bem rápido, hein? – Tonks abriu um sorriso travesso e deu um tapinha amistoso no braço do rapaz.

_**Chego a ficar sem jeito**_

_**Mas não deixo de seguir**_

_**A tua aparição**_

E os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, apenas observando a lula gigante mover os seus tentáculos preguiçosamente para fora do lago.

Um tanto curioso, Lupin viu Tonks deitar-se de barriga na grama e se debruçar sobre uma ramagem com pequenas flores coloridas. A garota retirou um galho com uma daquelas flores, girando-o entre os dedos.

-Curiosa essa florzinha, né? – Ela comentou, quando voltou a se sentar ao lado de Lupin. – 'Tava quase "afogada" no meio das folhas que caíram dessa árvore. E ainda assim ela estava crescendo...

Lupin retirou outro galho com aquele mesmo tipo de flor e ficou observando a maneira delicada como a flor movia-se, quando tocada pela brisa vinda do lago.

-São miosótis. – Ele explicou para Tonks. – Tem uma antiga lenda daqui da Europa, que diz que um rapaz morreu afogado quando tentou pegar uma dessas flores pra sua amada. E antes de morrer ele falou: "Não me esqueça". Por isso ela é a flor dos amores desesperados.

-Que trágico! – Ela falou. – Eu não gosto de histórias assim, gosto mais de finais felizes.

Lupin suspirou.

-Mas nem todas as histórias têm finais felizes!

-Eu sei disso, mas acho bem idiota morrer por causa de uma flor tão pequena! – Tonks torceu o nariz. – Você não acha?

-Não sei... – Ele deu de ombros. – Talvez seja o tipo de coisa que uma pessoa faça quando está apaixonada!

-Não sei se entendo esse tipo de coisa, Remus. Acho que eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade mesmo. Sei lá, eu nunca gostei de alguém por mais do que alguns meses. Sempre preferi aproveitar as oportunidades...

-Viver o momento! – Lupin completou, lançando um olhar de esguelha para a garota.

-Exatamente! – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e que o rapaz não foi capaz de identificar o seu real significado.

E porque será que ele se sentiu levemente frustrado naquele momento? Porque será que ele tinha uma certa expectativa, uma ansiedade estranhamente curiosa. Um sentimento semelhante ao que o acometia toda noite de lua cheia, quando o seu lado obscuro tomava conta de si. Quando ele tentava domar os seus instintos e não era capaz. Como se algo dentro dele quisesse sair e ele soubesse que não poderia libertá-lo...****

_**Quando um certo alguém**_

_**Desperta o sentimento**_

_**É melhor não resistir**_

_**E se entregar**_

-Nossa, eu vim aqui nos jardins pra procurar o Sirius acabei perdendo a noção da hora. – Tonks se levantou bruscamente, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. – É tão bom conversar com você, que eu acabo esquecendo do resto.

Olhos negros e cor de âmbar se encontraram num olhar cúmplice, como uma conversa muda travada particularmente entre eles. Eles sorriram levemente um para o outro.

-O Almofadinhas está no campo de quadribol com os outros. – Remus falou, quebrando o contato visual e voltando a apanhar o livro caído ao seu lado.

-Valeu, eu vou chamá-lo lá. - E inesperadamente a garota se debruçou sobre ele e beijou carinhosamente a sua bochecha. – Tchau, Remus.

E, enquanto se afastava, a garota sentiu falhar uma batida em seu coração quando deu um último aceno de longe para o rapaz que deixara para trás, pensando que, talvez, aquela fosse a última vez que se veriam.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-Você já deixou tudo arrumado? – Sirius perguntou, quando ele e Tonks entraram numa sala de aula vazia no terceiro andar do castelo.

-Já está tudo aqui. Foi o maior trabalho arrumar o meu malão sem que as garotas desconfiassem de alguma coisa.

Tonks arrastou o seu malão para o meio da sala vazia e postou-se ali. Trajava os meus jeans rasgados e a camiseta colorida que usava quando veio parar no passado. Até mesmo os mesmos cabelos vermelho-sangue ela resolvera usar. "Pra ninguém desconfiar de nada... sei lá, é melhor assim mesmo", ela justificou, dando de ombros.

-Ok, vamos ver se isso vai dar certo. – Sirius murmurou, apanhando o livro antigo. Ele traçou um círculo de luz branca ao redor do local onde Tonks estava parada. "somente por segurança" ele disse à Tonks, de modo que o encantamento só tivesse efeito dentro daquele perímetro. – Tudo pronto?

-Ainda não, Sirius!

A garota saiu de dentro do isolamento mágico e se aproximou do primo.

-O que foi? – Ele indagou, franzindo a testa. – Esqueceu alguma coisa?

-Esqueci disto aqui. – Ela envolveu o pescoço do rapaz num abraço apertado. – É melhor eu me despedir agora, né? Vai que dá certo o feitiço e eu não tenho tempo pra fazer isso...

Sirius ficou comovido. Correspondeu o abraço, uma das mãos acariciando levemente o cabelo vermelho de Tonks.

-Ei, deixa de ser boba! – Ele falou no ouvido dela. – Não é uma despedida, é apenas um "até breve", afinal, nós vamos nos ver muito ainda, não vamos?

Eles se afastaram, mas Tonks não teve coragem de encarar Sirius.

-Promete pra mim que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira? – Ela falou, enfiando as mãos no bolso do jeans. – Nenhuma besteira grave, do tipo de se meter em algo muito... sinistro, sabe.

-Do que você está falando, Tonks? – Sirius parecia divertido.

-Só promete pra mim! – Ela mordeu o lábio, parecendo muito séria. – Diz que não vai fazer nenhuma coisa grave...

Sirius ergueu o queixo de Tonks, e eles se encararam. – Não sei porque você me pediu, mas se é importante...Eu prometo!

A garota sorriu e abraçou o primo novamente antes de voltar para o círculo traçado por Sirius.

Palavras estranhas foram murmuradas pelo rapaz, enquanto ele andava ao redor do círculo, apontando a varinha em direção à Tonks. Conforme o fluxo do encantamento ia ficando mais intenso, uma pequena esfera dourada se desprendeu da varinha de Sirius e começou a girar ao redor de onde a garota estava. Primeiro, de maneira bem lenta, para logo em seguida começar a girar muito, muito rápido.

Tonks observava, ansiosa, apelando para todos os poderes existentes no universo, para que aquilo desse certo. Assim que a esfera dourada ganhou uma velocidade impossível de ser acompanhada e calculada, várias imagens de tempos e lugares diferentes passavam ao redor dela, como num eterno filme mudo.

Aquilo estava deixando-a zonza, com náuseas. Mal conseguia ver o primo do outro lado da sala. As imagens passavam velozmente diante de seus olhos e quando achou que não fosse mais suportar aquilo, ela mergulhou na escuridão, perdendo os sentidos completamente.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Notas do Remus: Duas pessoas não precisam estar necessariamente apaixonadas para trocarem um beijo. Mas será que é possível se apaixonar por uma pessoa improvável após um beijo inesperado?Não sei dizer isso ao certo. Talvez eu acabasse me apaixonando por Nymphadora Tonks, se nós tivéssemos convivido por mais tempo, mas após o nosso encontro em frente ao lago, eu nunca mais a vi. Sirius disse que ela teve de voltar às pressas para a Irlanda, por causa de problemas pessoais. _

_E nós nem tivemos tempo de nos despedir. Mas, talvez, tenha sido melhor assim. Tenho certeza que acabaria me deixando levar outra vez. É, foi melhor assim. Pelo menos tenho uma boa lembrança do momento que nós vivemos na biblioteca de Hogwarts._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

N/A: O que aconteceu à Tonks? Ela voltou para o futuro? Como vai ser o reencontro dela com o Remus? Eles vão se reencontrar? Quanto mistério...

Desculpa se demorei um pouco com esse capítulo, ele nem foi lá essas coisas, mas eu estive escrevendo uma song Sirius/Bella (que segundo os comentários ficou bem legal) e deixei essa fic de lado por uns dias.

Ahn, a música desse capítulo é "Um certo alguém" do Lulu Santos. (Não sei porque, esse cara me inspira a escrever esse shipper.)

E devo dizer que fiquei bem impressionada com o número de comentários no último capítulo. ). Obrigado mesmo!

Obrigado à Ana Torres por ter comentado.

É isso, até o próximo.

Beijokas


	9. Here Again

_**08- Here Again**_

_**25 de Outubro de 1981.**_

A primeira coisa que Tonks conseguiu registrar, assim que emergiu do seu estado de inconsciência, foi um peso enorme na cabeça, como se tivesse acabado de tomar várias doses de Fire Whisky de uma vez. Mal tinha forças para abrir os olhos e nem se deu ao trabalho de fazê-lo. Sentiu que o seu corpo afundava confortavelmente num colchão macio e procurou uma posição agradável para se acomodar melhor. Ainda de olhos fechados, tirou os tênis que caíram com dois baques secos no assoalho. Sentindo que acabaria mergulhando num estado de letargia outra vez, ela tentou se cobrir com o edredom, mas, os seus dedos tatearam alguma coisa quente do outro lado da cama. Com medo de abrir os olhos, ela foi explorando a tal 'coisa', até que uma mão forte e de toque firme envolveu o seu pulso e...

-Ahhhhhhhh!

... Tonks abriu os olhos de uma vez, quando ouviu um grito assustado. Logo a pessoa que gritou estava sobre ela, imobilizando-a, uma varinha apontada diretamente para o seu pescoço.

-_Lumus!_

Piscando bobamente, a garota tentou se desvencilhar e proteger os olhos da luz incômoda. Ela realmente começou a achar que tinha tomado umas doses a mais de Fire Whisky e que estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação. Ou então um pesadelo.

-Tonks? – Uma voz conhecida falou com surpresa.

Logo a varinha que estava apontada para ela, fora retirada do seu pescoço, enquanto a pessoa que a imobilizara, saia de cima dela e sentava-se na cama. Tonks respirava rapidamente, atordoada, tentado raciocinar com clareza e falhando miseravelmente. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com ninguém menos do que...

-Sirius!

Então, aos poucos, as lembranças do que acontecera anteriormente começaram a desabar sobre ela.

-O feitiço... – Ela murmurou - o feitiço deu errado!

O rapaz acendeu algumas velas no candelabro que ficava no seu criado mudo e uma luz quente e acolhedora iluminou o aposento. Espanto era pouco para definir o estado dele. Era bizarro demais ser acordado por uma prima que fazia _tour_ no tempo e que simplesmente surgira na sua cama no meio da madrugada.

-Eu acho que nós precisamos de uma boa xícara de café! – Ele concluiu, soltando um suspiro cansado.

No momento seguinte os dois estavam na cozinha do apartamento de Sirius, Tonks com uma expressão que variava entre frustrada e derrotada, resmungando para si mesma o quanto ela era azarada.

-Apartamento legal! – Ela comentou, tentando afastar os pensamentos pessimistas da sua cabeça, dando uma olhada em volta. Era realmente um bonito apartamento, acolhedor, mas decididamente bagunçado. Sirius, apesar de possuir meios financeiros para isso, não tinha ninguém que o arrumasse e ele também não era muito habilidoso com feitiços domésticos. A simples idéia de manter um elfo doméstico em sua casa era inconcebível, fazia com que ele se recordasse dos modos pomposos e abusivos que eram mantidos na mansão da família Black.

E dos Black, a única coisa que ele mantinha, era o sobrenome.

-Recebi junto com a herança do tio Alphard! – Ele respondeu casualmente, entregando uma xícara de café fumegante nas mãos da garota; e depois se sentou defronte Tonks à mesa da cozinha. – Eu ainda não acredito que não conseguimos te mandar pra tua época. Eu fiz o feitiço do jeito que estava explicando no livro. Tenho certeza disso. E, não é querendo me gabar, mas eu sempre fui muito bom com feitiços.

-Não, Sirius, eu não estou culpando você! – A garota mantinha a xícara entre as mãos, apenas observando o pequeno vapor subir do líquido quente, formando espirais no ar. – Eu apenas não consigo entender como tudo deu tão errado. É falta de sorte demais pra uma pessoa só.

-Então você acha falta de sorte acordar na minha cama? – O maroto fingiu desapontamento. – Tem garotas que dariam tudo para ter essa oportunidade, sabia?

Pela primeira vez naquela madrugada, Tonks sorriu.

-Realmente, ter a oportunidade de ver Sirius Black com olheiras e o cabelo despenteado e... oh, eu tenho quase certeza que o seu travesseiro estava babado... Enfim, ter essa oportunidade é realmente única.

-Duvido que você seja essa maravilha toda quando acorda, ainda mais quando acorda assustada do jeito que acabou de acontecer. – O rapaz resmungou. – Mas pelo jeito você não está tão desanimada assim, já que está até fazendo piada da minha cara.

-Bem, já que eu estou aqui, vou ter que parar de me lamentar, né? – Ela deu uma golada no seu café e soltou um suspiro de satisfação. – Em que ano nós estamos?

-Em 1981!

"_1981... 1981... O que aconteceu nesse ano que eu não consigo me lembrar?"_

Mas não conseguiu terminar de concluir os seus pensamentos, pois notou que Sirius estava falando com ela.

-Vem cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa. – O rapaz se levantou e puxou a prima pela mão, em direção a sala de estar. – Aconteceu tanta coisa desde que você sumiu... O James casou, dá pra acreditar? E adivinha com quem?

-Com a Lilly! – Ela respondeu automaticamente e arregalou os olhos em seguida, tapando a boca com as mãos.

-Como você sabia disso? – Sirius franziu a sobrancelha, mas a garota não respondeu. – Você já sabia disso antes, né? Já sabia que os dois acabariam juntos.

A garota afirmou com um gesto da cabeça, limitando-se a não acrescentar mais nada à sua resposta, notando que o feitiço feito por Dumbledore já não surtia efeito. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá confortável da sala, enquanto o rapaz convocava um livro até as suas mãos.

-O que é isso? – A curiosidade falou mais alto e Tonks não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

Sirius abriu o volume com capa de veludo negro que estava sobre o seu colo. Um quarteto de rapazes sorridentes acenou alegremente para Tonks, enquanto, com interesse, ela tomava o álbum de fotografias das mãos do primo. Viu que Sirius sorriu com certa melancolia ao ver a foto dos marotos nos tempos de Hogwarts. Tudo estava tão diferente daquela época. Haviam acontecido tantas coisas, que, infelizmente, não eram de todo agradáveis.

Uma coisa quente e reconfortante se espalhou pelo peito de Tonks, ao ver um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar sorrir timidamente para a câmera, enquanto era cutucado pelo Sirius da fotografia. O que teria acontecido à Remus Lupin? Estaria bem? Estaria vivo ou teria acontecido algo a ele durante a guerra? Será que também estaria casado? Esse pensamento veio de repente e surpreendeu a garota.

"_E se estiver, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Absolutamente nada!"_

Sirius folheou o álbum e revelou outras fotografias dele e dos amigos, sempre os quatro muito sorridentes, brincando entre si, como Tonks presenciara anteriormente, no passado deles. Mas um dos registros fotográficos fez Tonks quase se engasgar de tanto rir.

-Eu não acredito que você tem isso! – Ela tapou o rosto com as mãos, fingindo timidez.

Sirius sorriu.

Era uma fotografia de uma Tonks com apenas três anos de idade. Sentada num cadeirão, desses para crianças, ela espalhava algum tipo de papinha bem gosmenta e pegajosa nos cabelos castanhos de um rapaz, que não sabia se estava feliz ou decepcionado com a atitude da pequena. O curioso na fotografia era que a criança tinha cabelos verdes ácidos, emoldurando o rosto em forma de coração.

-Eu me lembro dessa foto. – Ela finalmente disse. – Nós temos uma cópia em casa. Minha mãe disse que foi tirada no dia em que descobriram que eu era uma metamorfamaga. Tiveram que mudar a cor do meu cabelo com feitiços, já que eu não sabia controlar os meus poderes. Coitado do papai... – Ela sorriu com carinho para o rapaz da fotografia. – ele sofreu comigo. Eu era uma peste!

-Era? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você ainda _é_ uma peste! – Ele concluiu, para logo em seguida levar um cutucão de Tonks. – Sua mãe mandou essa foto pouco tempo depois de você ter sumido, sabe... de 1976. Eu quase me ferrei por causa daquele feitiço. A McGonagall queria ter me dado detenção por causa da nossa imprudência...

-Agora eu vejo que a gente fez besteira. – Tonks se recostou no sofá, parecendo cansada. – O que você falou para os outros... sobre o meu sumiço?

-Bem, primeiro eu tive de falar com o Profº Dumbledore, explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Você sabe como o Dumbledore é... Disse que nós deveríamos ter esperado mais um tempo, que ele já estava em contato com um Inominável do Ministério da Magia, para conseguirem um vira-tempo para levar você... Enfim, tivemos que inventar uma história maluca de que você tinha tido problemas com seus parentes na Irlanda e que teve que voltar às pressas. Caso de vida ou morte!

-Desculpa se eu te encrenquei na época, Sirius.

-Sem problemas, Tonks. Eu entendo que devia ser estranho para você conviver com as pessoas que você conheceu adultas, estando adolescentes.

-Era bem bizarro mesmo! – Tonks soltou um bocejo e começou a coçar os olhos. – Mas era divertido. Eu gostava bastante de conviver com você e os outros marotos...

Sirius sorriu fracamente, mas sem encarar a prima. Os tempos de Hogwarts foram, sem dúvida alguma, a melhor época da vida dele. Ter a companhia dos amigos, sem nenhum outro tipo de preocupação era maravilhoso. Mas, após isso, as coisas mudaram. A guerra ficava a cada dia mais impiedosa e conseguiu se infiltrar na vida de todos, deixando marcas e incertezas. Ele, Sirius, seria capaz de enfrentar todo e qualquer perigo tendo os amigos ao seu lado, mas, como fazer isso agora, quando a sombra da desconfiança pairava sobre eles? Como conviver normalmente com os amigos, quando se tem a suspeita de que um deles é um espião, um traidor?

-Eu acho melhor nós tentarmos dormir! – Ele falou, após alguns instantes. – Você está caindo de sono e eu também estou um pouco cansado.

Tonks recebeu aquela frase com agrado.

-Obrigada, Sirius! – Ela tocou a mão do primo. – Eu realmente estou precisando dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_**26 de outubro de 1981.**_

Aquela época era uma época realmente complicada. Nas ruas, o medo pairava sobre as pessoas, como se fosse uma névoa densa e sufocante, tirando a liberdade e a paz de espírito de todos. Medo da guerra iminente que fora declarada por Lord Voldemort. Medo de chegar em casa e do que poderia encontrar lá, a insegurança de saber se os seus entes estavam bem, se estavam feridos ou... Tempos realmente negros. Não havia como viver em paz daquela forma, porque era um mal que se escondia em todos os lugares. Os chamados Comensais da Morte, não tinham identidade definida. Somente o Lorde Negro sabiam quais pessoas estavam comprometidas sob o símbolo da Marca negra, obscurecendo os seus nomes e propósitos.

Tempos realmente sombrios...

Mas, de forma alguma, a esperança havia sido posta de lado. Havia algumas poucas pessoas, incansáveis, que buscavam erradicar esse mal, colocando as suas vidas em risco com a vontade de tornar o mundo mágico melhor, livre daquela presença maligna. Pessoas dignas de respeito e consideração, assim como Remus Lupin.

O rapaz ajeitou a gola do casaco, tentando se proteger do vento frio daquele começo de noite. Tinha a aparência doentia, as vestes frouxas sobre o corpo, olheiras fundas e escuras abaixo dos olhos e o rosto pálido. Deu uma olhada rápida no seu relógio de pulso e apertou o passo, vendo que estava quase atrasado para o seu encontro. Andando pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, ele distinguiu em meio a algumas lojas, um Pub de aparência suja. As pessoas que passavam por ali pareciam não se dar conta da existência do estabelecimento, como se este estivesse oculto por mágica.

Remus adentrou o Caldeirão Furado e varreu o local com o olhar. Não precisou procurar muito para encontrar o amigo de escola, Peter Pettigrew, sentado diante de uma das mesinhas mais escondidas e reservadas do estabelecimento. Rumou para lá, exibindo uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

-Peter! – o rapaz saudou o amigo que estava sentado, sentando-se em frente à ele. – Como tem passado?

O outro rapaz remexeu-se nervosamente no seu assento, ajeitando as mangas do casaco. Os olhos pequenos e lacrimosos encaravam Lupin com certo desolamento.

-Remus, estou preocupado... Essa guerra toda... – Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa, ficando mais perto do amigo. – Você viu o que aconteceu com os McKinnon e com os Prewett também... – Peter engoliu em seco. – Estamos morrendo como moscas. Emboscadas e...

Remus soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Eu sei disso, Peter! E sei como é preocupante; todos nós ficamos apreensivos com a situação, mas nos comprometemos com isso, não é?

-Eu temo por James, Lilly e o pequeno Harry! Você sabe que Você-Sabe-Quem está atrás deles e que nós temos um... espião no meio da Ordem. Alguém que está nos traindo.

-Peter, eu não acho prudente falarmos sobre isso aqui. – Remus parecia taciturno, encarando o tampo da mesa. – Dumbledore têm tomado providências para deixá-los em segurança, não se preocupe quanto a isso.

-Você tem alguma suspeita?

-Sobre o que?

Peter engoliu em seco e depois sussurrou: - Sobre o traidor!

-Prefiro não pensar sobre isso. Não gosto de pensar na possibilidade de ter um amigo nos traindo e também não quero fazer falsas acusações.

Os dois rapazes ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

-Estranho o Sirius não ter aparecido, você não acha? – Peter comentou, após dar uma golada em sua cerveja amanteigada. – Eu me lembro que ele disse que viria ao nosso encontro, que, apesar de tudo, nós ainda éramos amigos... estranho, não é mesmo?

-Talvez ele tenha tido algum problema no meio do caminho, Peter.

Lupin observou que Peter parecia realmente perdido, quase apavorado. Sempre trêmulo, apreensivo e com gestos nervosos. Ele imaginava como era difícil para o amigo. Dos marotos, ele era o mais frágil, sempre vivendo à sombra de James, Sirius e dele próprio, Remus. Não chegava a ser obtuso, mas qualquer talento que ele possuísse era obscurecido pelo brilhantismo de James e Sirius, que foram, sem dúvidas, os melhores alunos do seu tempo. E após Hogwarts... após o término da escola as coisas mudaram significantemente.

-De qualquer modo, eu vou passar no apartamento dele depois que sair daqui. – Lupin comentou e, finalmente se dando conta da presença de uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada à sua frente, tomou um longo gole. – Preciso pegar os relatórios da última reunião com ele.

-Ah, sim, você não esteve presente! – e Peter concluiu, após notar o rosto pálido do outro, adornado por olheiras. – Lua cheia, hã?

-Exatamente...

O restante da conversa com Pettigrew não fora muito diferente. O rapaz só reclamava do quanto estava apavorado com a guerra, com os Comensais da Morte, com Lord Voldemort...

Lupin sentiu um assomo de pena, mas preferiu não demonstrar isso. Pena era um sentimento deveras degradante.

Os dois não ficaram por muito mais tempo no Caldeirão Furado. Peter disse que era perigoso demais perambular por aí, principalmente durante a noite.

Apesar de não estar muito certo se isso era realmente o correto a ser feito, Lupin aparatou diretamente no bairro onde Sirius morava. Tomou o devido cuidado para não ser visto por ninguém indevido e entrou no prédio onde ficava o apartamento do outro maroto. Além da preocupação a respeito da ausência no encontro marcado por ele, havia uma certa desconfiança. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, a possibilidade de Sirius ser o espião já lhe visitara os pensamentos várias e várias vezes. Ele não tinha provas e nem queria buscá-las, mas ficou tentado em saber o que Sirius estivera fazendo naquela noite.

Agora ele estava defronte à porta da casa de Black, sentindo-se estranho, quase ansioso. Desejava fervorosamente que o amigo estivesse em casa e que as suas suspeitas se mostrassem sem fundamento.

-Remus? – Sirius indagou com surpresa, assim que abriu a porta. Durante alguns poucos segundos os dois se encararam com um certo receio. –Entra, cara. – Sirius se afastou da porta, abrindo passagem para Lupin. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu acabei de sair do encontro com o Peter. – Lupin retirava o casaco e pendurava num gancho perto da porta de entrada do apartamento. – Nós ficamos preocupados, achando que tinha acontecido algo com você.

O tom de voz de Lupin era estranhamente formal com o amigo de tanto tempo. Ultimamente era assim que os dois vinham se tratando: uma frieza polida, na vã tentativa de ocultar a desconfiança que envenenara a amizade dos marotos.

-Eu tive um contratempo. – Sirius disse, após uma pausa.

Lupin encarava o amigo, parecendo cético.

-Certo!

-Olha só, Remus, vamos ser bem francos. – Sirius andava de um lado para o outro na sala, parecendo inquieto. – Você veio até aqui só para ter certeza de que eu estava em casa, somente para desencargo de consciência. Eu sei que você desconfia de mim e não seja hipócrita ao dizer que estou enganado.

Lupin, que era sempre tão calmo, sentiu as mãos formigarem de uma maneira perigosa.

-Eu não fiz nenhuma acusação, Sirius.

-Mas não precisou fazer. – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros. – Eu sei que você tem suspeitado de mim desde que souberam que havia um espião entre nós. Claro, eu sou um Black, vim de uma família que estava enfiada em magia negra até o pescoço!

Remus respirou fundo, o rosto inexpressivo.

-Eu prefiro não acreditar nesse tipo de coisa. Já lhe disse isso antes: não quero pensar que existe um traidor entre nós. É... absurdo demais, repulsivo demais pensar que existe alguém capaz de entregar os nossos amigos.

O ruído de uma cadeira sendo arrastada foi ouvido no interior do apartamento, mas os dois rapazes não deram importância a isso.

-Eu sei que é! – Sirius parecia alterado. – E eu já lhe disse que prefiro morrer à entregar James e Lilly. Que tipo de monstro você acha que eu sou? Eu sou padrinho do Harry, caramba!

Lupin avaliava mentalmente a situação. Tentava encontrar alguém que pudesse ter o perfil do traidor, mas não encontrava ninguém... além de Sirius. O tipo de informação que fora passada a Lord Voldemort só era de conhecimento dos amigos mais íntimos do casal Potter. Ele, Remus, não era o espião, obviamente. Peter... pobre, Peter! O comportamento do rapaz no Caldeirão Furado era prova mais do que suficiente para mostrar que ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. O rapaz estava simplesmente em pânico. E Sirius... Sirius era o que estava mais próximo dos Potter. Como não pensar que ele poderia ter sido seduzido pelas artes das trevas?

Remus chegava a sentir vergonha desse pensamento.

-Você desconfia de mim, mas eu também tenho motivos para desconfiar de você. – depois de alguns minutos, Sirius falou. – Você pode achar suspeito eu ter faltado à UM único encontro com vocês, mas e quanto à você? Você também tem estado ausente, Remus.

Agora, o ruído que foi ouvido, foi o de duas xícaras de porcelana de chocando. Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso quanto à origem do som, mas não chegou a esboçar uma reação.

-Desculpe se eu sou um simples assalariado! – Lupin rebateu num tom irônico, totalmente novo em sua voz. – Nem todos têm a sua boa vida, Sirius. Eu tenho contas pra pagar, sabia? Ou você estava se referindo às noites de Lua Cheia em que eu fico desaparecido?

Lupin se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta de saída.

-Remus! – Sirius chamou, parecendo aborrecido.

-Eu devia imaginar que era mais fácil acreditar que o amaldiçoado Remus Lupin era um traidor. – Lupin apanhou o seu casaco, vestindo-o com pressa. – Claro, eu sou um lobisomem, não é mesmo? O malvado lobisomem que se aliou à Voldemort e que traiu os amigos.

Lupin pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, assistido por um Sírius impassível. Poucas vezes ele perdera o controle daquela maneira. Vinha tentando se controlar, mas depois de um ano recebendo indiretas e olhares desconfiados de alguns, ele precisava por aquilo tudo pra fora. Ele deveria ter imaginado que cedo ou tarde, as suspeitas recairiam sobre ele, o amaldiçoado.

Mas quando estava se preparando para sair, não foi o olhar duro de Sirius que o incomodou, mas ver uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa parada na entrada da sala, boquiaberta, os olhos negros levemente arregalados. Era Tonks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Notas da Tonks: Definitivamente, eu 'caí' no meio do olho do furacão. Nem vou comentar o desastre que foi a minha 'volta ao futuro'. Mas o que me deixou impressionada, foi o modo como o clima das coisas mudou de maneira tão impressionante. Saí de uma época tão alegre e despreocupada, apesar de saber que isso não duraria tanto tempo e... bem, agora eu estou numa época de conflitos. O Sirius estava diferente, o Remus estava diferente e... por merlin, eu ouvi bem o que ele disse? Ele é mesmo... um lobisomem?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wheeeee! Atualização máster, blaster rápida!

Esse é o que eu chamo de 'capítulo de ligação'. Tentei mostrar por alto o que estava acontecendo na época e a semente da discórdia que fora lançada no meio dos marotos. O Rabicho totalmente dissimulado (se eu pudesse te dava uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa, seu verme!), dando uma de coitadinho (ele sempre faz isso, eca!), o Sirius (coitadinho do meu Six) desconfiando do Remus e vice-versa... o Remus tendo que se virar com o seu 'dark side'...enfim!

E o reencontro dos dois? O que vcs acharam? Eu queria que fosse meio brusco, chocante! Sei lá, sem ter aquela coisa da Tonks ser espertinha demais e descobrir o segredo do Aluado. E digamos que os próximos capítulos vão ser um pouco dramáticos. Para que possamos ter cena fofas e açucaradas (sim, pq teremos cenas muuuuuuuuito açucaradas e melosas)

E não me batam por ter cortado o capítulo agora, foi só para dar um toque dramático. Se o caboclo continuar colaborando comigo, o próximo chega até o final-de-semana. ;-)

E espero que tenha ficado claro o motivo por eu ter mantido as datas os capítulos (eu sou MUTO atrapalhada, precisava disso pra me orientar)

É isso...see ya!


	10. O amigo fiel

_**09- O amigo fiel**_

_**26 de Outubro de 1981.**_

Ah, como a vergonha é capaz de acabar com todo e qualquer pensamento racional! Infiltrando-se em cada mínima parte do seu ser e queimando qualquer sentimento bom que possa existir. Vergonha de algo que ocorrera não por sua culpa, mas por uma infeliz obra do destino.

A vergonha queimava, de fato.

Remus sentia isso em cada parte de si próprio ao ver o olhar de espanto de Nymphadora Tonks, do outro lado da sala da casa de Sirius. Uma coisa era falar disso com os seus antigos colegas de escola, que já sabiam sobre o seu problema, outra coisa era ter uma explosão, um desabafo, exatamente como ocorrera momentos antes, na presença de uma pessoa que convivera tão pouco tempo com ele e que, do nada, reaparecera.

_**A hundred days have made me older **_

_**since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

Tentou usar o seu lado racional e dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Como uma fera acuada, a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente era fugir, sumir dali, desaparatar para o local mais distante do universo. Ele já estava acostumado com o olhar chocado das pessoas quando descobriam sobre o seu segredo, mas, de algum modo, o olhar de Tonks parecia feri-lo. Ele não sabia explicar. Deixou o seu instinto tomar conta da situação. Abriu a porta e saiu dali o mais rápido que podia sem nem ao menos dizer adeus.

-Ei, Remus! – Tonks chamou, mas Remus já havia saído para o corredor do pequeno edifício.

A garota olhou para Sirius, buscando apoio, mas o outro rapaz parecia indiferente com a situação. Impulsiva, como sempre, ela saiu atrás de Lupin. Quais os motivos para que ela tivesse feito aquilo? Creio que nem ela própria sabia a razão, mas, o fato é que logo ela descia as escadas do pequeno edifício, tentando alcançar Lupin.

Como a maioria das construções bruxas naquela época, o prédio estava protegido por feitiços anti-aparatação, portanto, Remus só poderia aparatar num beco que ficava perto do prédio de Sirius. Com passos ágeis, ele chegou rapidamente na rua escura. O vento frio da noite trazia até ele o som de uma voz feminina, chamando-o.

-Remus, espera aí! – Tonks alcançou o rapaz, que já estava se encaminhando para o beco escuro onde ele costumava aparatar quando ia para a casa de Sirius.

O rapaz estacou, os olhos voltados para o chão, sem ter coragem de encarar Tonks.

_**A thousand lies have made me colder **_

_**and I don't think I can look at this the same**_

Para Tonks, eles estiveram separados por apenas dois dias, mas para ele, foram cinco anos. Cinco longos anos, onde as coisas haviam mudado de maneira significativa, como a garota havia acabado de constatar. Ela se aproximou rapidamente e em meio à sua afobação acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés. Por pouco ela não caiu no chão, mas, com um movimento rápido, foi amparada pelos braços de Lupin.

-Obrigada! – ela murmurou, quando conseguiu se erguer. – Eu sou uma desastrada mesmo!

-Certas coisas nunca mudam! – Ele resmungou para si mesmo, mas não de um modo aborrecido; uma sombra de sorriso passou por seu rosto. No entanto, recordou-se do que ocorrera momentos antes e sentiu como se uma garra de aço estivesse comprimindo a sua garganta.

Um silêncio constrangedor abateu-se sobre eles naquele momento.

Tonks queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia por onde começar. De uma certa maneira, ela estava feliz em ver o rapaz à sua frente. Remus era uma pessoa excelente, ela concluíra, pelo pouco que convivera com ele. Mas o que ouviu da discussão entre ele e Sirius era realmente preocupante...

Aquilo tudo já não fazia muito sentido na cabeça dela. Preferiu deixar os fatos do momento presente de lado e apenas se preocupar com o rapaz que estava à sua frente.

_**But all the miles that separated**_

_**They disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face**_

-Remus... – Tonks respirou fundo, abraçando o próprio corpo na tentativa de se aquecer, já que saíra da casa de Sirius sem vestir um casaco. – É verdade que você é... bem, um...

-Um lobisomem? – A voz do rapaz saíra fraca e rouca.

Ah, a vergonha!

-Sim, é verdade! – Ele respondeu, amargurado.

Aquele mesmo tom friamente polido retornara à voz de Lupin, mas Tonks estava pouco ligando para isso. O tom amargurado na voz do rapaz fizera com que ela sentisse algo estranho. Como se ela própria partilhasse daquele sentimento. Deveria ser terrível para ele conviver com algo assim e ser descriminado pelos outros, ser acusado de espião e traidor.

-Faz muito tempo que isso aconteceu? – Ela indagou. – Foi depois que você saiu de Hogwarts?

Lupin piscou, parecia confuso. Normalmente as pessoas, quando descobriam sobre o seu segredo, pouco estavam ligando em saber como e quando ele fora contaminado.

Mas, ele deveria ter imaginado que Tonks era uma garota diferente.

_**I'm here without you baby **_

_**but you're still alone on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**and I dream about you all the time**_

-Não, foi bem antes disso. Eu tinha apenas oito anos quando fui mordido por um lobisomem...

-Sério? – Tonks arregalou os olhos. – Nossa, isso é absurdo demais. Digo... você era só uma criança, não é!

De fato, ninguém conhece ninguém. Você pode conviver anos e anos com uma pessoa e ainda assim, sempre vai ter algo desconhecido sobre essa pessoa. Pode ser um segredo oculto por anos a fio, ou uma atitude que viria de maneira inesperada.

-Sabe de uma coisa? – Ela falou. – Eu admiro você!

Se, antes, Lupin estava confuso, agora o estado de confusão dele havia dobrado. Tonks não parecia apavorada ou com pena dele. Ela parecia estar apenas curiosa e interessada.

-Pelo amor de Merlim, Tonks, do que você está falando? Você está dizendo que me admira por ser um lobisomem?

-Não, não por isso, seu bobo! – Ela tentou sorrir, mas vendo o olhar exasperado do rapaz, voltou a ficar séria. – Eu estou querendo dizer que eu admiro você por não ter desistido de viver como um bruxo normal. Calma, eu não estou dizendo que você não seja isso... – Tonks agitava as mãos muito rápido, parecendo ansiosa - mas estou querendo dizer que Lobisomens são descriminados e a maioria deles vive isolado dos bruxos e você estudou como qualquer um de nós e sempre foi tão gentil e dedicado... – Parou de falar para recuperar o fôlego. – Você entende o que quero dizer?

Lupin ergueu o rosto, procurando o olhar da garota e viu que ela tiritava com o vento frio daquela noite e retirando o próprio casaco, colocou-o nos ombros de Tonks:

-É melhor você voltar, vai acabar se resfriando.

-Remus... – Tonks suspirou. – Espera um pouco!

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, viu ele desaparecer com um sonoro "crack". Naquela noite sombria e gelada, a única coisa que parecia ter vida era os cabelos rosa-chiclete de Tonks agitando-se, enquanto ela fitava o vazio, no local onde Lupin estivera anteriormente.

_**I'm here without you baby **_

_**but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

Com um sentimento angustiante, ela retornou ao apartamento de Sirius, trazendo para mais perto do corpo o casaco de Remus, que ele lhe depositara sobre os ombros para aquecê-la. Quando entrou na sala, viu Sirius sentado no sofá, os braços cruzados, parecendo taciturno e sombrio como Tonks jamais vira. E, se antes ela tinha a plena certeza de que o primo era inocente, a semente da dúvida já havia sido plantada em seu coração.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**28 de Outubro de 1981.**_

_**The miles just keep rolling **_

_**as the people leave their way to say hello**_

Nos dias que se seguiram ao desastroso reencontro de Lupin e Tonks, ela não tivera qualquer notícia dele. Sirius relutava solenemente em revelar qualquer informação a respeito do amigo (se é que Sirius o considerava um amigo) e Tonks tentava obter qualquer mínima notícia que fosse, sem obter sucesso.

Se antes a relação entre ela e Sirius era amistosa, como se eles fossem irmãos, isso também já não estava acontecendo. Tonks ficara desconfiada, afinal, até onde ela sabia, Sirius fora acusado de entregar os Potter e se Remus desconfiava disso, deveria haver motivos realmente fortes. Ela observava o comportamento do primo atentamente, tentando obter qualquer sinal de mudança ou qualquer indício de culpa. Mas ela simplesmente não podia seguir o primo para todo lugar que ele fosse.

Houve vários momentos que ela pensou em reter o primo em casa, para que ele não saísse e não fizesse nada que pudesse colocá-lo em risco. Porque, mesmo se ele fosse culpado, ele ainda era seu primo e ela não queria que ele fosse à Azkaban. Mas Tonks não tinha o poder de interferir na vida das pessoas. Dumbledore lhe dissera que ela devia tomar o máximo de cuidado possível para não entregar nenhuma informação que pudesse mudar o curso da vida daquelas pessoas.

Na noite anterior, antes de dormir, um pensamento realmente bizarro lhe passara pela cabeça: se ela tentasse impedir Sirius de entregar os Potter (caso ele fosse realmente o espião), o pequeno Harry não seria o "menino-que-sobreviveu" e nem Voldemort teria sido contido.

E quanto mais a data do ataque ao casal Potter se aproximava, mais Tonks tinha a certeza de que estava beirando a insanidade.

_**I've heard this life is overrated **_

_**but I hope it gets better as we go**_

Aproveitando um dos vários momentos onde Sirius se ausentava, a garota foi revirar as coisas do primo, em busca de alguma pista. Ela precisava tirar aquilo à limpo. Tonks queria desesperadamente encontrar uma razão naquela insanidade toda. Ela queria acordar daquele sonho e descobrir que estava na sua cama, enroscada nos seus edredons fluorescentes e que, em breve, ouviria sua mãe batendo na porta e pedindo para que ela se arrumasse logo, pois senão se atrasaria para embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Entrou cautelosamente no quarto de Sirius, perscrutando o aposento com atenção. Aparentemente não havia nada de suspeito, nenhum objeto que pudesse estar impregnado de magia negra. Encontrou novamente o álbum de fotografias que Sirius lhe mostrara antes. A figura de Remus Lupin, sorrindo timidamente para a câmera, lhe despertou aquele mesmo sentimento de angústia que ela sentira quando soubera que ele era um lobisomem. Quantas pessoas mais sabiam daquele segredo? Quantas vezes ele fora rejeitado por causa disso?

"Isso é injusto demais" 

E no meio das fotografias, ela encontrara um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho velho, contendo o endereço do rapaz, escrito numa caligrafia firme e legível, que Tonks reconheceu como sendo a letra de Lupin. Respirou fundo e guardou o papel no bolso do jeans.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**30 de Outubro de 1981.**_

_**I'm here without you baby **_

_**but you're still alone on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**and I dream about you all the time**_

Nos últimos dias, Lupin estivera isolado em seu apartamento, como se estivesse na época da Lua Cheia. A discussão que tivera com Sirius havia desgastado-o muito. Era como ver um castelo de cartas cuidadosamente armado, desmoronar de maneira brusca. Ver a amizade construída de maneira tão forte ser destruída por um erro deixava-o doente. Queria que aquilo tudo acabasse.

E, no entanto... no entanto, havia o reencontro com Tonks. Ela parecia ser a mesma adolescente que ele conhecera no seu último ano de Hogwarts. O mesmo olhar, que mesmo chocado, possuía aquele brilho peculiar. O mesmo sorriso encorajador. O mesmo jeito estabanado...

Como se o tempo não tivesse passado para ela.

As palavras que estavam no pergaminho à sua frente pareciam não fazer o mínimo sentido. Não conseguia se concentrar. Estava cansado mentalmente. Cansado da guerra, cansado da sua vida cinzenta, daquele clima sombrio, onde nem sabia se poderia contar com os velhos amigos.

O som de batidas ritmadas na porta do apartamento o sobressaltou. Quem seria? Pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam o seu endereço, afinal, em tempos como aquele, até mesmo uma informação simples que fosse extraviada, poderia ser usada de maneira perigosa.

Levantou-se e com a varinha em punho, abriu a porta.

Não conseguiu conter a surpresa ao se deparar com uma jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, emoldurando o rosto em forma de coração. Ela sorriu, um tanto vacilante, encarando Lupin com ansiedade.

_**I'm here without you baby **_

_**but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

-Oi Remus, beleza?

-Tonks? – Ele franziu a testa.

-Oh, sim, eu mesma. – Ela deu uma piscadela cúmplice. – Metamorfamaga, lembra-se?

-Ah, certo...

-Eu vim trazer o seu casaco, você deixou comigo naquele outro dia. – Tonks estendeu o casaco para Lupin, que o pegou, só agora se dando conta de que o havia esquecido. – Além de que a gente mal conseguiu conversar, então resolvi fazer uma visita de cortesia.

-Entra! - Ele se afastou da porta, ainda surpreso, dando passagem para Tonks.

Era inevitável não fazer uma comparação mental entre a casa de Sirius e a de Remus. Enquanto a de Sirius possuía um certo luxo, embora sendo bastante bagunçada; a de Remus era simples, com poucas mobílias, mas com uma organização que faria D. Andrômeda Tonks sorrir de emoção. Notando o olhar de Tonks ao redor do pequeno apartamento, Lupin voltou a sentir o mesmo embaraço que sentira quando reencontrara a garota.

-Desculpe, mas o lugar é simples e...

-Ei, deixa de ser bobo! – Tonks sorriu e sem acanhamento, largou-se numa poltrona que ficava na sala. – Eu achei bem maneiro o seu apartamento. È pequeno, arrumadinho, aconchegante... combina com você!

-Obrigado! – Lupin puxou uma cadeira e sentou perto da garota. – Como você conseguiu o meu endereço? Quase ninguém sabe onde eu moro...

Tonks mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo uma criança travessa que está prestes a contar uma traquinagem que fizera.

-Eu achei na casa do Sirius. Espero que você não tenha se importado com isso, mas eu achei que não haveria nenhum problema. Eu estou te atrapalhando em alguma coisa?

-Não, não, na verdade não... – Lupin suspirou e depois de uma pausa, falou. – Não vou negar que estou surpreso com a sua visita. Eu achei que você nem fosse se lembrar de mim, na verdade. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos.

Tonks ia retrucar, dizendo que não fora tanto tempo assim, mas acabou se lembrando que para ela foram alguns dias, mas para ele foram cinco anos.

Por Merlin, muita coisa acontece em cinco anos!

-Eu tive uns... contratempos! – Tonks respondeu. – Mas claro que eu iria me lembrar de você! O maroto enrustido, que mentiu pro Filch pra me encobrir.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**_

_**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

Lupin sorriu e lembranças agradáveis a respeito de uma garota desastrada numa biblioteca escura começaram a flutuar em sua mente. Mas eram apenas lembranças de coisas que aconteceram no seu passado, não poderia deixar que isso o afetasse.

-Você... hum, está com o Sirius? – Ele perguntou. A desconfiança com o amigo, agora, parecia ainda pior. – Desculpe me intrometer, mas... você estava na casa dele e...

-Ah, não, não, nada disso! – Tonks agitou as mãos, como se quisesse dar mais ênfase às suas palavras. – O Sirius apenas me hospedou na casa dele, enquanto eu não consigo um lugar melhor.

-E você? Conseguiu se formar para Auror? – Lupin desviou de assunto rapidamente. Tudo o que ele não queria era ter de falar de Sirius naquele momento. – Era você que queria ser Auror, não era?

-Oh, sim, era eu mesma! – A garota fora pega de surpresa, não sabia o que inventar para aquilo. – Mas como eu disse, eu tive contratempos e não consegui me formar... ainda! – Completou depressa.

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre coisas estúpidas e supérfluas, talvez por educação. Tonks notou que Lupin parecia um pouco desconfortável com a presença dela. Era o mesmo estado desconfortável que ele exibira na noite em que eles se reencontraram.

-Remus... – Ela começou lentamente, tocando amistosamente a mão dele. – Olha só, não precisa ficar todo desconfiado comigo, não! Lembra como a gente conversava antes? Era tão legal, não era?

-As coisas mudaram, Tonks! – ele respondeu sombriamente.

-Claro que as coisas mudaram. Você não esperava que as coisas fossem iguais por toda a vida, esperava? – Ela falou energicamente. – Você ficou todo estranho porque eu soube que você era um lobisomem e não adiante negar!

_**And when the last one falls,**_

_**when it's all said and done**_

Claro que Tonks havia tocado no ponto crucial da questão. Claro que aquilo havia mexido com Lupin. Enquanto ele era apenas um adolescente, isso não o afetava tanto, pois tinha os seus amigos por perto, lhe dando apoio. Mas a vida de "gente grande" não é tão simples assim. Após Hogwarts, a vida do rapaz começou a se complicar; vieram as rejeições, as várias "portas na cara". Como ele poderia levar uma vida normal, sendo que não era capaz de manter um emprego?

Claro que o fato de Lupin ser Lobisomem o incomodava. De que outro modo ele deveria se sentir?

-E também não pense que eu estou com pena de você, ok? – Tonks suspirou. – Agir desse modo só vai ser pior para você...

-Desculpe... – Lupin murmurou, encarando os próprios joelhos. – Eu fui mal-educado com você, não fui?

-Só um pouquinho. - Tonks deu um sorriso complacente. – Só não tente afastar as pessoas que gostam de você. Eu queria ver você, saber se você estava bem... E se eu disse que admirava você pelo o que você é por dentro, não estava mentindo.

E de repente, Tonks não parecia ser apenas uma metamorfamaga atrapalhada e desastrada. Não apenas a garota com um gosto exótico para cabelos coloridos. Naquele momento ela havia crescido para Lupin, mostrando um lado novo e diferente.

-Obrigado! – Ele sorriu brevemente, sentindo-se melhor. Era como se uma mão quente e macia penetrasse no seu peito e retirasse do seu coração todas as suas mágoas. – Ultimamente tem sido difícil lidar com isso. Normalmente as pessoas se afastam de mim quando descobrem sobre... hum, sobre a minha licantropia. E não vou negar que a sua atitude me surpreendeu!

-Remus, você ainda não percebeu que eu sou uma garota diferente?

O rapaz olhou para Tonks e viu que ela exibia um sorriso sapeca, aquele mesmo sorriso que fazia surgir duas covinhas de cada lado do seu rosto. E ele foi contagiado por aquele sorriso.

-Acho que só agora eu percebi isso!

_**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Finalmente, alguma coisa parecia ter dado certo, afinal de contas. Tudo o que Tonks não queria era que houvesse algum tipo de mágoa ou mal-entendido entre ela e Lupin. Simplesmente porque ela o achava um cara legal e que não merecia sofrer. Eles ainda ficaram um bom tempo conversando no apartamento de Remus e ela ficou satisfeita ao notar o quanto ele parecia mais à vontade na presença dela.

Com um suspiro de satisfação, ela adentrou o apartamento de Sirius, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Assim que entrou, sons indistintos chegaram ao seu ouvido. Retirou a varinha do bolso do jeans e a ergueu com um movimento ágil.

"Melhor prevenir do que remediar" 

_-Expelliarmus!_

Mas Tonks fora surpreendida, quando a sua varinha escapara de seus dedos e fora parar a alguns metros de distância.

-Tonks? – Sirius disse com um suspiro. – Desculpe por isso, mas você me assustou! Onde você estava? Eu procurei você por toda a casa...

-Você não achou que eu fosse ficar trancada aqui o tempo todo, né? – Ela respondeu, quando se abaixou para recolher sua varinha.

Sirius notou um certo tom arredio na voz da prima, mas aquele não era o momento para discutir aquilo.

-Tonks, nós precisamos conversar. – Ele conduziu a prima até o sofá, onde os dois se acomodaram. – Eu tenho coisas para resolver. Coisas que eu não posso falar para você, infelizmente. – Sirius tirou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos. – Então eu acho melhor você ficar no Caldeirão Furado, por enquanto...

-Sirius!

-Calma, deixa eu terminar de falar, Tonks. – Sirius parecia muito ansioso. – Eu preciso que você fique no Caldeirão Furado, pelo menos lá eu sei que você vai estar segura! Como já disse, eu não posso falar o que eu vou fazer. É complicado demais.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos de Tonks. Ela sabia, ou pelo menos achava que sabia, o que viria a seguir.

-Toma! – o rapaz empurrou um saquinho pesado, cheio de galeões, que retinia tristemente nas mãos de Tonks. – Tem o suficiente para você se virar por um tempo. Eu sei que deveria te ajudar a voltar pra sua época, mas tenho coisas a fazer. – Ele ergueu a mão, para secar uma lágrima dela, mas Tonks se esquivou. – Qualquer coisa, procure por Dumbledore, ele vai poder te ajudar...

-Sirius, você prometeu que não ia fazer nenhuma besteira...

-Eu sei disso e pode ter certeza de que estou fazendo o que é certo.

Tonks tentou protestar, mas Sirius não deixou que ela argumentasse. Com grande agonia, ela viu Sirius lhe instruir mil cuidados, mas ela mal ouvia o que ele dizia. Arrumou suas coisas e, ajudada pelo primo, arrastou o seu malão para a rua, onde ela chamou o Nôitibus Andante. Poucos instantes depois, ela desembarcava no Caldeirão Furado, tendo a certeza, de que não iria conseguir dormir naquela noite.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Notas do Sirius: Talvez a Tonks real, ou melhor, a minha prima dessa época, fosse nova demais para compreender a situação na época. Talvez por isso, ela tenha ficado tão apavorada, agora, com o que estou prestes a fazer. Mas eu não podia explicar para ela._

_Tenho certeza de que estou fazendo o que é correto. Vai ser um grande blefe, na verdade. O maldito Voldemort vai achar que eu sou o Fiel do segredo que irá proteger James, Lilly e o meu afilhado, Harry, sendo que na verdade quem vai ser o fiel, vai ser o Peter. É genial!_

_E enquanto eu for perseguido pelos comensais, o meu afilhado ficará em segurança!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

ok, esse capítulo não ficou assim, uma Brastemp, masssss... eu nem podia fazer a Tonks se entender com o Lupin facilmente e nem podia deixar eles muito separados. Além de que tinha a situação com o Sirius. (pobre, pobre Sirius!). foi um capítulo meio introspectivo, mas eu não sabia direito como lidar com o Lupin de 1981. Foi mais ou menos o que eu imagino dele. Prolixa eu, não?

Então... eu sei que disse que iria postar no fim-se-semana passado, mas entre uma coisa e outra, eu não consegui sentar para escrever. Sorry!

Música tema do capítulo (fica melhor se ouvir a música enquanto lê o capítulo ;-)):

_Aqui sem você _

_/Here without you – 3 Doors Down/ _

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho, desde o momento em que eu_

_Vi seu lindo rosto_

_Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio_

_E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira _

_Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam _

_Desaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face _

_Eu estou aqui sem você baby _

_Mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Eu estou aqui sem você _

_Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos _

_E à noite, somos só você e eu _

_Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr _

_Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer olá _

_Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada _

_Mas eu espero que ela continue bem enquanto nós caminhamos _

_Eu estou aqui sem você baby _

_Mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Eu estou aqui sem você _

_Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos _

_E à noite, menina, somos só você e eu _

_Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou _

_É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor _

_E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e feito _

_É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor _

_Eu estou aqui sem você baby _

_Mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Eu estou aqui sem você _

_Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos _

_E à noite, menina, somos só você e eu_

Obrigada pelo review, Ana!

Nos vemos no próximo

Kisses!


	11. I wanna hold your hand

_**10- I wanna hold your hand**_

"_**Vai com os anjos, vai em paz**_

_**Era assim todo dia de tarde, a descoberta da amizade.**_

_**Até a próxima vez.**_

_**É tão estranho, os bons morrem antes.**_

_**Me lembro de você e de tanta gente que se foi cedo demais"**_

_**(Love in the Afternoon – Legião Urbana)**_

_**31 de Outubro de 1981.**_

Para os antigos celtas, o dia trinta e um de outubro comemorava o Samhain, noite onde o véu que separa o mundo dos vivos do mundo dos mortos ficava mais tênue. Uma noite de passagem, de recomeço, onde toda a vida era renovada. E naquele ano, aquele dia teria um significado diferente para os bruxos modernos. Iria ser um recomeço de vida para aqueles que viviam no meio da incerteza da guerra, uma era de terror que estaria terminando.

E para alguns, no entanto, seria um dia de pesar e lamentação...

Desde que chegara no Caldeirão Furado, Tonks passara boa parte do tempo trancada em seu quarto. Tinha medo de deixar o seu lado impulsivo tomar conta da situação e ela tomar alguma atitude impensada. Estava sentada numa poltrona em frente à janela, apenas observando o céu limpo e sem nuvens daquela noite escura. Alguns poucos ousados comemoravam o dia das bruxas no bar do andar de baixo da hospedaria, mas Tonks não tinha nenhum motivo forte o suficiente para comemorar. Saber que em pouco tempo pessoas com quem ela convivera e se afeiçoara iriam morrer lhe dava uma sensação muito ruim de impotência.

Não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali. Já devia ser de madrugada, quando notou uma agitação no andar inferior. Apurou os ouvidos e escutou sons de comemoração. Voltando a encarar o céu, viu uma, duas, várias e várias corujas cruzando os céus de Londres, espalhando rapidamente pelo país a notícia que marcaria para sempre a história do mundo bruxo.

Com certo pesar, deitou-se na cama, apenas aguardando o dia seguinte e as notícias conhecidas que chegariam aos seus ouvidos.

XxX 

_**01 de Novembro de 1981**_

_CAI AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO_

O dia trinta e um de outubro será para sempre marcado na história dos bruxos modernos.

_Por motivos ainda desconhecidos Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado promoveu um ataque à residência da família Potter, membros conhecidos e honrados de nossa sociedade. O casal Potter fora brutalmente assassinado, mas, contrariando todas as certezas e convicções Vocês-Sabem-Quem não foi capaz de assassinar o pequeno Harry, filho do casal, um garotinho de apenas um ano de idade._

_Ninguém sabe como explicar o fato, mas ao atacar o pequeno Harry, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não só foi incapaz de matar o garoto, mas também perdeu os seus poderes e desapareceu. Fato realmente espantoso, já que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado matara várias pessoas ao longo do seu império de terror._

_Correm boatos de que a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos cogita transformar o dia trinta e um de outubro no "dia de Harry Potter" ou no "dia do menino-que-sobreviveu", título que Harry Potter recebeu após escapar do ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem._

_Mais detalhes numa reportagem especial nas páginas 5 e 6. _

_Por todo o país as pessoas comemoram o fim dessa época sombria, página 7. _

"_O que será do destino do pequeno Harry Potter?", páginas 8, 9 e 10. _

_E não percam o artigo de um renomado especialista em Artes das Trevas, a respeito da queda d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado._

Trêmulo, Remus largou o Profeta Diário no chão, andando de um lado para o outro, no seu pequeno apartamento. Ele estava chocado e não sabia ao certo se era pelo o que ocorrera na madrugada anterior ou se era pela falta de sensibilidade humana. Um punhado de palavras vazias num pedaço amarelado de pergaminho não eram o suficiente para descrever todo o horror daquela notícia. Como eram capazes de falar com tanta naturalidade da morte das pessoas? Remus entendia que todos ficavam aliviados com a queda de Voldemort, mas como ele seria capaz de comemorar sendo que havia perdido dois amigos que, além de tudo, deixaram um filhinho pequeno órfão?

Aquilo era um absurdo!

Se ele ao menos soubesse que era por isso toda a agitação na madrugada anterior, talvez ele tivesse tomado uma atitude. Mas, pensando com racionalidade, que atitude ele deveria ter tomado?

"_Lutar ao lado deles até a morte!"_

Sim, com certeza ele teria feito isso. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer pelo casal que tanto o ajudara ao longo da vida, sendo os amigos leais que foram, fazendo com que sua vida amaldiçoada fosse mais fácil de suportar.

"_E agora estão mortos... mortos!"_

Ele tinha impressão de que uma garra de aço havia se fechado sobre a sua garganta. Aquilo era tão doloroso. Todos os esforços para deixar os Potter em segurança haviam sido em vão. O rapaz ficou tão transtornado que mal conseguia raciocinar. Tudo o que lhe vinha em mente era que James e Lilly estavam mortos... mortos... para sempre...

Estava tão confuso com aquilo tudo. Não tinha tido contato com nenhum membro da Ordem da Fênix e tinha certeza que ninguém saberia ao certo explicar o que aconteceu. E ele precisava de respostas.

Vestiu sua capa com mãos trêmulas e desaparatou em Hogsmeade. Caminhando pelas ruelas do povoado bruxo, via as pessoas comemorando aliviadas nas lojas e bares. Festas, banquetes, comemorações... nada daquilo fazia sentido para ele. Estava num estado de torpor tão grande que apenas caminhou, deixando suas pernas o guiarem por um caminho que ele conhecia muito bem. Nunca se dera conta de como o caminho até Hogwarts fosse longo. Não tinha problema. Ele precisava caminhar um pouco, na esperança de que parte de sua dor ficasse perdida ao longo do caminho.

Quando notou, já estava em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. Ficou por um tempo ali, apenas observando a monumental construção com suas várias torres e torrinhas, as janelas brilhando tristemente quando tocadas pelo sol fraco daquela manhã nebulosa.

Inevitavelmente várias lembranças começaram a povoar sua mente. Lembranças de uma época onde a sua única preocupação era qual a aventura que teria de planejar ao lado dos marotos para as noites de Lua Cheia, ou como iria ajudar James a conquistar Lilly – uma missão que parecia ser impossível aos olhos de toda a Hogwarts. Mas existia algo que parecesse impossível para algum dos marotos? Remus sorriu tristemente. Naquela época nada era impossível, mas agora que as coisas tinham tomado tal rumo, ele já não sabia no que acreditar.

Do caminho que conduzia aos portões da escola, uma figura gigantesca avolumou-se à frente de Remus. Por detrás do emaranhado de barbas e cabelos escuros, os olhinhos negros como besouros de Rúbeo Hagrid estavam vermelhos e inchados. O meio gigante encarou Lupin com certeza tristeza, abrindo os portões da escola para o rapaz.

-Remus, como vai? – Hagrid perguntou bondosamente.

Era difícil falar como Remus estava se sentindo. Queria ficar num lugar isolado, sozinho com a sua própria dor, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ter conhecimento de toda a situação. Saber o que havia dado de tão errado.

-Vou indo, Hagrid! – Lupin pigarreou e ficou surpreso ao notar como sua voz soara calma e serena. – Eu queria falar com o Profº Dumbledore. Você sabe se ele está no castelo?

-Ah, sim, ele está, Remus. Depois do que aconteceu ele teve coisas a resolver por aí, mas já voltou para a escola. Tem os alunos, né? Grande homem, o Dumbledore. Mesmo sendo chamado pelos chefões do Ministério ele não quis se ausentar por muito tempo da escola. Voltou hoje de manhã cedinho.

-Então você soube o que aconteceu com James e Lilly...

Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo, Remus tentando inutilmente acompanhar as largas passadas de Hagrid.

-Soube sim... – Hagrid fungou. – James e Lilly... tão jovens ainda e... oh, meu bom Merlin, deixando o pequeno Harry sozinho.

Lupin deu um tapinha consolador no braço do meio gigante.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu ao Harry?

-Bem, fui eu que o resgatei na casa deles, sabe. O pobrezinho parecia tão inocente, tão despreocupado. Só teve uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, no lugar onde Você-Sabe-Quem tentou... bem, você sabe – Hagrid pigarreou e secou uma lágrima furtiva. – Cheguei nos escombros da casa antes mesmo dos trouxas aparecerem. Foi uma sorte ter encontrado o Sirius por lá, ele me emprestou a moto dele para que eu levasse o pequeno Harry para a casa dos tios...

-Hagrid! – Lupin estacou, quando eles subiam as escadas que davam para o saguão do castelo. – O Sirius estava lá na casa do James?

-Oh, sim! – Hagrid confirmou com a cabeça, os cabelos emaranhados acompanhando o movimento. – Pobre Sirius! Ele parecia bem transtornado, sabe... Chorou como se fosse uma criança. Me entregou a moto dele, disse que eu ia precisar mais do que ele. Não sei se ele ficou por mais tempo ali, eu tinha coisas a fazer. Ordens de Dumbledore...

Mas Remus já não conseguia escutar o que Hagrid lhe dizia. Algo muito quente e amargo começou a subir pela sua garganta, algo que ele não sabia definir o que era, mas que lhe dava uma sensação muito ruim por dentro.

-Bem, você sabe como chegar no escritório do diretor, não sabe? – Lupin afirmou. – Eu vou ficar por aqui, tenho que terminar de colher as minhas abóboras. Apareça qualquer dia desses para um chá, Remus.

Lupin acenou vagamente, mal se dando conta das palavras de Hagrid. Caminhar novamente na sua antiga escola lhe dava um peso opressivo no peito. Conforme passava pelos corredores, ouvia as movimentações nas salas de aula. Certamente os professores estariam comentando o grande fato que ocorrera na noite anterior com os seus alunos, quase podia ver o brilho ansioso dos estudantes querendo saber cada mínimo detalhe do que acontecera lá fora, ávidos de notícia e informação. Chegou finalmente em frente às gárgulas que guardavam a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore. Ficou alguns minutos ali, achando-se estúpido por não ter lembrado que não sabia a senha e que não tinha anunciado a sua visita ao diretor.

No entanto, a sua espera não demorou muito tempo. As gárgulas que guardavam a entrada saltaram para o lado e uma figura sombria desceu as escadas em caracol que levavam ao escritório de Dumbledore.

-Snape?

Estranhamente, Snape não exibira um dos seus famosos sorrisos finos e irônicos e nem fizera qualquer tipo de comentário maldoso ou malicioso ao se deparar com Lupin. Na verdade, Snape parecia mais pálido do que o normal e estranhamente perturbado. Saiu a passos rápidos dali, com suas vestes negras farfalhando às suas costas, deixando Lupin curioso quanto à sua atitude. Aproveitando que a passagem para o escritório de Dumbledore ainda estava aberta, o ex-maroto galgou os degraus rapidamente, estando em poucos segundos em frente às aldravas de metal que dava para o escritório. Com duas batidas secas na madeira polida anunciou a sua presença e a voz serena e com traços de cansaço do diretor permitiu a entrada de Lupin.

-Bom dia, Remus! – Dumbledore cumprimentou cordialmente, um sorriso leve nos lábios, fazendo um gesto para que o rapaz entrasse e se acomodasse. – Vejo que já soube das notícias do último Halloween, estou certo?

Lupin sentou-se, pousando as mãos sobre os joelhos, encarando o tampo da mesa longamente. Ouvir aquelas palavras do próprio Dumbledore lhe deu a sensação de que aquelas notícias pesarosas eram definitivas e verdadeiras.

-Sim, professor! – Ao pronunciar essas palavras, ele tinha a impressão de que estava afirmando a si mesmo o que não gostaria de acreditar. – Mas como isso... eu não entendo. Depois de todo o esforço para deixa-los em segurança, depois de todo o sigilo... – Lupin engoliu em seco, angustiado. – Eu pensei que tudo tivesse sido o suficiente!

O olhar do velho mestre parecia um pouco deprimido.

-Eu fiz o que estava ao meu alcance. Sugeri a James e Lilly que protegessem a casa deles com um Feitiço Fidelius. Você sabe como o feitiço funciona, não sabe? – Ao ver que Lupin afirmara, Dumbledore prosseguiu. – Eu até próprio me ofereci para ser o Fiel do Segredo, mas James disse que, caso eu não me importasse, ele próprio iria escolher o Fiel do Segredo.

-Sirius! – Lupin exclamou, arregalando os olhos. – Só pode ter sido ele o Fiel do Segredo. Mas é claro. James confiava nele mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa... – E um misto de mágoa e ira começou a tomar conta dele. Como Sirius fora capaz de fazer isso aos amigos? – Eu não posso acreditar que ele tenha feito aquilo... ter entregue os próprios amigos nas mãos de Voldemort!

-Eu também estou surpreso, no entanto, não temos como afirmar que Sirius tenha sido o Fiel do Segredo. James não chegou a dizer o nome da pessoa escolhida!

-Mas o senhor tem dúvidas de quem era? – Lupin se levantou e começou a circular pela sala. Agora, todas as suas desconfianças a respeito do amigo pareciam ser cheias de fundamento. Isso explicaria os estranhos sumiços de Sirius, ou o modo explosivo como ele agia quando era contestado a respeito de suas missões... mas ainda assim, ter coragem de entregar os amigos, pais do seu afilhado...

-Remus, por favor, sente-se! – Com um movimento elegante da varinha, Dumbledore conjurou um bule de chá e duas xícaras e serviu o rapaz aturdido, que voltara a se sentar. – É realmente lamentável o que aconteceu e imagino o quão difícil seja para você aceitar isso...

Mas Dumbledore não conseguiu terminar de concluir a sua sentença. Uma pequena coruja parda entrou voando velozmente através da janela do escritório do diretor e pousou graciosamente encima da mesa. Fawkes, a fênix, lançou um olhar penetrante à Albus, como se fosse capaz de adivinhar as novas notícias que o outro pássaro trouxera. O diretor recolheu a carta que chegara, leu rapidamente o conteúdo do pergaminho e seu rosto assumiu ares sombrios enquanto processava todas aquelas informações.

-Remus, você vai ter de ser forte! – Dumbledore suspirou, cruzando os dedos longos e finos num gesto característico. – Eu acabei de receber uma notificação de um dos meus contatos no Ministério, me informando de que Sirius foi preso.

-Preso? – Remus indagou. O que mais iria acontecer naquela semana? Já não haviam tido desgraças o suficiente? – Porque? Qual foi a acusação?

-Assassinato. – Dumbledore falou lentamente, ele próprio muito chocado com a notícia que acabara de receber. – Sirius foi acusado de assassinar Peter Pettegrew e mais treze trouxas na frente de testemunhas.

Remus afundou na cadeira onde estava sentado, incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação. Tudo no que ele acreditava, todas as suas crenças haviam ruído e ele tinha a impressão de que o mundo estava desabando na sua cabeça.

XxX 

_**03 de Novembro de 1981.**_

Agora que tudo havia passado, Tonks achou que as coisas fossem melhorar um pouco para ela. Achou que aquela angústia, aquele peso por ter de assistir todos aqueles fatos de maneira impassível fossem finalmente passar. Que belo engano o dela! O sentimento de solidão ficara ainda mais intenso, quase insuportável. Não tinha com quem conversar e não sentia a menor disposição de procurar o Profº Dumbledore. Obviamente Tonks não ficara trancada o tempo todo, afundando-se em melancolia. Saíra algumas vezes para o Beco Diagonal, com a intenção de se distrair e afastar os pensamentos sombrios de si.

Chegou a procurar Remus uma vez, mas não encontrara o rapaz em casa. Não sabia o que ele fazia durante o dia e nem se ele estava ocupado com alguma coisa. No entanto, ela sentia uma vontade desesperada de convívio humano, precisava conversar com alguém. Por isso, novamente ela estava defronte à porta do apartamento de Remus, aguardando ansiosamente a aparição do rapaz. Pouco se importando por ser noite e o horário estar um pouco adiantado.

Após alguns momentos ela ouviu sons de dentro do apartamento, sinal de que o rapaz estava em casa. Sorriu em expectativa. Chamou novamente por Remus e no instante seguinte a porta era aberta, o dono do apartamento aparecendo apenas por uma fresta estreita. Ele parecia mais abatido do que o normal e Tonks bem sabia que não era por causa das suas transformações, afinal, eles ainda estavam na lua nova.

-Oi Remus! – Sorriu gentilmente para o rapaz. Vê-lo assim, parecendo tão desamparado era de cortar o coração. – Você sumiu, me deixou preocupada. Posso entrar?

Ele se afastou da porta, dando passagem para Tonks. Nos últimos dias era assim que ele estava vivendo. Ou melhor, sobrevivendo. Continuava mantendo suas atividades junto à Ordem da Fênix, mas agia mecanicamente. Um mero espectro do que ele fora um dia. Não era fácil perder todos os seus amigos de uma só vez. Todos tendo ido embora de maneira tão trágica.

Perguntar se ele sabia o que tinha acontecido era bobagem. Até mesmo as pedras das calçadas do Beco Diagonal sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Os jornais não falavam de outra coisa que não fosse a queda de Voldemort e a prisão de alguns de seus seguidores, inclusive Sirius Black, notícia que deixara toda a comunidade bruxa chocada devido à brutalidade do crime.

Entretanto, Tonks não sabia o que dizer para Lupin. Só agora ela se dera conta de como aquilo tudo devia ser horrível para ele. Dois dos marotos estavam mortos e um preso por assassinato. Era difícil de encarar para ela, claro que era, mas ao menos Tonks tinha consciência do que estaria por vir, enquanto Remus recebeu toda aquela carga de uma vez.

-Claro, sinta-se em casa. - E apesar de estar em um estado de infeliz dor, Lupin tentou ser gentil e atencioso com Tonks. Afinal, que culpa ela tinha a respeito do que acontecera? Nenhuma. Sem contar que ela também conhecera os seus amigos, mesmo que não tenha convivido tão intensamente com eles. – Como você está?

-Estou bem. – A garota fez um gesto indiferente com os ombros e depois acrescentou receosa. – Você é que não me parece muito bem...

Lupin suspirou. Sentou-se numa poltrona e passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos; em seguida encarou Tonks, que estava sentada perto dele.

-Eu realmente não estou nada bem!

Tonks ficou comovida. Lupin era o tipo de amigo que estava presente em todos os momentos. Um amigo verdadeiramente fiel, que sempre estaria pronto para ouvir os seus problemas com atenção e ajudando se isso estivesse ao seu alcance. E naquele momento, talvez ele precisasse de alguém que o ouvisse, que estivesse ao lado dele e dissesse: "hey, eu estou aqui para o que der e vier". Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar do rapaz e puxá-lo para um abraço.

-Eu sei que é uma coisa meio estúpida de se dizer, mas isso vai passar. – Ela sussurrou, perto do ouvido dele. – É bom curtir a sua tristeza por uns dias, mas isso vai passar...

Talvez aquilo fosse tudo o que ele precisasse; sentir o corpo quente e sólido de Tonks o envolvendo em seus braços, lhe dando uma certa segurança de que ele não estaria sozinho, murmurando palavras de encorajamento no seu ouvido. Aquilo era realmente muito bom. O mais estranho é que acontecera de forma tão natural, que ele não se sentira constrangido por se mostrar fraco de certa forma.

-Eu sei que vai. – Ele tentou sorrir, um sorriso meio choroso, quando se afastou do abraço. – Obrigado, Nymphadora!

Tonks fez uma careta engraçada por ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome, arrancando um sorriso do rapaz.

-Já vi que você melhorou! – Ela fingiu aborrecimento. – 'Tá até me chamando por _aquele _nome. Você só está perdoado por causa do momento. Mas não pense que vai ter clemência da próxima vez, não vou ser tão boazinha assim, viu, Sr. Lupin.

Só mesmo a Tonks para conseguir dissipar um clima tão melancólico com tanta facilidade.

-Eu acho que você precisa de um relaxante banho quente, uma xícara de chocolate quente e uma boa noite de sono. – Tonks se ergueu de um salto, falando animadamente e gesticulando.

-Eu estou tão deplorável assim? – Remus apalpou o rosto, notando que fazia pelo menos dois dias que não se barbeava e tinha consciência de que os seus cabelos estavam desalinhados.

Tonks se aproximou do rapaz, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos e ficou estudando-o por um tempo, parecendo muito compenetrada. Lupin sentiu o seu rosto esquentar, talvez estivesse corado. Sempre se incomodava um pouco quando as pessoas o observavam.

-Não, não está tão ruim assim. – Ela deu um tapinha leve no rosto dele, sorrindo com o seu costumeiro jeito travesso. – Dá uma espécie de charme sombrio.

-Eu vou... hum... tomar um banho! – Lupin apontou para o banheiro, desvencilhando-se das mãos de Tonks. – Eu não demoro, ok?

Rapidamente o rapaz se trancou no banheiro, voltando a se sentir o mesmo adolescente desajeitado que fora. O mesmo adolescente que ficara extremamente sem jeito quando fora beijado por aquela mesma garota.

E, de fato, o conselho dela parecia estar cheio de razão. O corpo recebeu com agrado a água quente que relaxava todos os seus membros. Deixou-se ficar ali por um bom tempo, enquanto parte daqueles sentimentos ruins que estavam com ele deslizavam e escoavam junto com a água. Barbeou-se, tentando parecer um pouco mais apresentável, apesar da palidez significativa; e vestiu uma camiseta limpa e a calça do pijama. Sentia-se uma nova pessoa!

Quando ele saiu do banheiro, deparou-se com Tonks o esperando com duas canecas de chocolate quente. Ele podia jurar que tinha ouvido vários ruídos de xícaras se quebrando, mas não tinha como ter certeza por causa do barulho do chuveiro. Mas apesar de Tonks ser desastrada, ela havia conseguido preparar o chocolate quente sem danos sérios ao apartamento de Lupin.

Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, enquanto apreciavam o chocolate quente de Tonks; "a única especialidade culinária dela", segundo a própria. Não falavam sobre nada em específico. Falaram um pouco sobre a guerra, sobre o que poderia ter acontecido à Voldemort, sem nunca se aprofundar no assunto. Era um assunto de certa forma seguro para Tonks, já que ela realmente não sabia o que sucedera ao bruxo das trevas – aliás, ninguém sabia ao certo.

A madrugada já havia avançado, quando os dois notaram o quanto estava tarde, cabeceando sobre as suas canecas vazias.

-É melhor eu te deixar em casa. – Lupin ponderou, enquanto Tonks bocejava. – Não é bom ficar circulando por aí, mesmo depois da queda de Voldemort. Ainda tem Comensais soltos por aí, raivosos como nunca.

-Não mesmo! – Tonks protestou. – Eu não vou deixar você sozinho. Você precisa de companhia hoje. Bem, eu também preciso de companhia hoje...

Lupin era capaz de ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro funcionando vagarosamente, tentando processar o que ela dissera. Mas nem precisou se esforçar muito, pois Tonks dissera o que ele tentava compreender.

-Eu passo a noite aqui sem problemas. Eu não vou ter coragem de deixar você sozinho, todo tristinho do jeito que você tá! – Tonks puxou Lupin pela mão, guiando-o até o quarto do rapaz. Ele tentou protestar, mas foi vencido pelo sorriso daquela garota. – Eu vou te colocar na cama, como o bom menino que você é! Se for o caso conto até uma historinha pra você dormir!

-Você não tem jeito, hein? – Lupin não pôde deixar de sorrir. Aquele sentimento de segurança ficando mais intenso.

-E acho que nunca vou ter! – Tonks fez uma reverência como se tivesse dito algo realmente brilhante. – Agora já pra cama, mocinho!

Tonks tirou as botas e esgueirou-se para debaixo das cobertas, pouco ligando por estar usando jeans. Afastou-se um pouco para o lado e deu um tapinha no colchão, chamando Lupin. Ele encarou sua cama com seus lençóis e cobertores gastos, e depois encarou Tonks. Parecia decididamente constrangido.

-'Tá esperando o que? Se você prefere dormir em pé, eu não vou achar ruim. Vou ter a cama só pra mim. – Apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo, um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Ou você está com medo de mim?

"Nós vamos apenas dormir. D-O-R-M-I-R. Não tem problema nenhum nisso. Você é um cara adulto, tem que deixar de se comportar como se fosse um adolescente idiota!"

Remus acabou aceitando a sugestão da garota. Deitou-se na cama e Tonks lhe deu um abraço carinhoso, os dedos pequenos dela acariciando os seus cabelos castanhos. Na pouca iluminação do aposento, parecia que os olhos dela brilhavam mais do que o normal. Quase podia ouvir o coração dela bater contra o seu, os dois quase no mesmo ritmo. E ele também foi capaz de sentir a respiração morna dela contra o seu pescoço, lhe provocando arrepios.

Gentilmente tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijou-a. Tonks inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e os lábios se encaixaram com perfeição, enquanto as mãos de Lupin desciam, acariciando o pescoço dela com os polegares. Foi um beijo lento, carinhoso, cheio de significado. Aquele tipo de beijo que te faz perder o rumo do mundo, que te faz ter a impressão de que o seu espírito vai se desprender do corpo a qualquer momento.

Um beijo que fez com que Lupin e Tonks esquecessem quem eram e só se dessem conta dos lábios um do outro. Um beijo que poderia durar por toda a eternidade, sem que eles se cansassem.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, Lupin achou que o que acontecera fora tão certo, que não chegou a sentir acanhado. Ajeitou-se embaixo dos cobertores, cobrindo ele e Tonks melhor. Ela aninhou-se em seus braços e, deixando que o calor do corpo um do outros os embalasse, adormeceram abraçados.

XxX 

Notas do Remus: Quando beijei Tonks naquela noite, achei que havia feito unicamente por carência, por estar me sentindo sozinho. No entanto, agora vejo que não tomei aquela atitude por essas razões. Fiz por que me senti atraído por ela, porque senti que ela esperava aquilo de mim. Talvez tivesse sido um modo de mostrar o quanto me sentia agradecido por ela ter aparecido num momento tão ruim da minha vida e me animado.

**XxX**

Yesssss! (estoura um champagne) Finalmente aconteceu alguma coisa mais concreta entre esses dois. Ok, não tão concreta, mas pelo menos o Lupin tomou uma iniciativa.

Não disse que teríamos cenas melosas? Essa até escorre mel, apesar de ter tido a sua cota de drama.

Preparem-se, o próximo capítulo vai ter mais romance e menos drama. )

Obrigado à minha querida Eowin pelo review (e aí? Parou de escrever?).

Beijokas e inté o próximo.


	12. Um dia perfeito!

_**11- Um dia perfeito**_

_**04 de Novembro de 1981.**_

_**Aquele gosto amargo do teu corpo**_

_**Ficou na minha boca por mais tempo**_

Vultos sem rosto lamentavam no escuro. Algumas vozes conhecidas chamavam o seu nome, suplicando por socorro. Em meio ao desespero, imagens de um passado não tão distante invadiam a sua mente. Imagens de tempos muito mais felizes, onde ele não estava sozinho, onde viver parecia uma grande brincadeira de criança. Não fosse o lamento agourento das vozes ao fundo, poderiam ser imagens reconfortantes. Então aquelas imagens dos seus tempos juvenis de estudante deram lugar à outras muito mais intensas e perturbadoras. Gritos agoniados de dor e desespero feriam os seus ouvidos, enquanto ele via uma rua inteira explodir, conseqüência de um único feitiço. Podia sentir o cheiro ácido e metálico do sangue proveniente dos corpos mutilados. Sabia que não era o culpado por aquelas mortes, mas não podia evitar a agonia de todo aquele cenário macabro. E quando achou que não suportaria mais aquilo, ouviu uma risada. Uma risada que ele ouvira durante anos e que sempre lhe parecera apenas divertida e displicente, e que, por vezes, lembrava o latido de um cão.

-Não... – Remus murmurou com voz abafada, em meio ao seu pesadelo. – Chega... chega... – Mas parecia que o som daquela gargalhada ficava cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais sinistra, cada vez mais maligna. – NÃO!

Abriu os olhos subitamente, suor frio escorrendo de seu rosto e encharcando a sua roupa. Olhou para os lados, atordoado, e notou que estava a salvo em seu diminuto quarto. Se esticasse o braço para o lado poderia alcançar facilmente a cômoda velha e encontrar os seus livros antigos. Um pouco trêmulo, elevou uma das mãos e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto suado.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão menor e mais macia do que a sua tatear por debaixo dos cobertores e encontrar a sua outra mãoE o corpo macio, quente e delicado de Nymphadora Tonks se aconchegar mais ainda no seu, enquanto um braço dela deslizava levemente sobre o seu peito, enquanto ela murmurava alguma incompreensível durante o sono.

_**De amargo e então salgado ficou doce,**_

_**Assim que o teu cheiro forte e lento**_

_**Fez casa nos meus braços**_

E parte daquela angústia abandonou-o instantaneamente. Deitou-se de lado e ficou observando a garota que dormia a sono solto ao seu lado. Por sorte ela não acordara quando ele balbuciara aquelas coisas durante o sono. Tonks era tão linda, leve e tranqüila quando estava assim, que quando Remus se deu conta, estava sorrindo. Havia algo de muito tranqüilizante na presença dela (ao menos quando estava adormecida e sem derrubar e tropeçar em nada) que o rapaz adormeceu novamente, quase que instantaneamente.

Só acordou quando a manhã estava clara, por volta das nove horas. Sentia-se leve e relaxado demais apesar do pesadelo que tivera. Abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a luz do sol que teimosamente conseguiu penetrar pelas persianas e se deparou com um par de olhos negros e brilhantes fitando-o intensamente.

-Bom dia, dormiu bem? – Tonks perguntou. Estava sentada na cama, recostada sobre os travesseiros.

-Dormi sim. – Apesar de ter tido aquele pesadelo estranho, ele realmente havia dormido bem, portanto não estava mentindo.

Remus espreguiçou-se, bocejando longamente. Olhou para Tonks e notou que ela parecia empolgada, como uma criança que acorda no dia do Natal.

-Que bom! – Tonks sorriu travessamente. Inclinou-se sobre o rapaz e beijou-o demoradamente nos lábios, sem a menor reserva; como se o fato de partilharem a mesma cama fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo. Quando se afastou, ela apoiou o queixo sobre o peito de Lupin e falou. – Sabe o que eu estive pensando?

"_Esquecer o mundo lá fora e passar o dia inteiro aqui?"_, involuntariamente, Remus pensou. O beijo daquela garota tinha um efeito tão devastador sobre ele, que, às vezes, lhe deixava os pensamentos desordenados. Engraçado que isso só acontecera algumas poucas vezes. Imagine como seria se ocorresse com uma freqüência maior?

_**E ainda leve**_

_**E forte e cego e tenso fez saber**_

_**Que ainda era muito e muito pouco.**_

-Não faço idéia. – Ele murmurou, reprimindo o súbito desejo de concretizar os seus pensamentos. – Não sou um bom legilimente!

Tonks gargalhou.

Mas no instante seguinte uma sombra de tristeza instalou-se no olhar de Lupin. Como ele seria capaz de pensar coisas tão... agradáveis, quando em menos de uma semana haviam acontecido coisas tão lamentáveis? Sentia um pouco de vergonha, como se fosse totalmente errado viver momentos leves e despreocupados ao lado de Tonks, quando perdera os seus amigos de maneira tão injusta.

-Engraçadinho! – Ela respirou fundo, risonha. Mas quando notou o olhar do rapaz, sorriu com indulgência e falou suavemente. – Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia nós darmos uma volta em Hogsmeade hoje, sabe. Sair, ver gente, deixar a tristeza de lado um pouquinho... O que você acha? Uma voltinha vai te fazer bem, na minha opinião.

-Não sei, Tonks. – Lupin voltara a assumir o seu jeito cauteloso, a expressão em seu rosto ficando um pouco mais séria. – Não está tão seguro assim para se ficar zanzando por aí. Ainda tem Comensais da Morte que não foram presos e estão mais violentos do que nunca.

Tonks voltou a se sentar e parecia muito séria.

-Remus, eu sei disso. Mas não podemos deixar de viver as nossas vidas por causa disso. Quanto mais nós ficarmos nos escondendo, mais eles vão deitar e rolar encima da gente. Você acha que se tivessem tomado alguma providência quando Você-sabe-quem estava chegando ao poder, ele teria crescido tanto? Tá, ele pode até ser poderoso e tal, mas se as pessoas não tivessem tanto medo dele, ele não teria feito as maldades que fez!

Lupin piscou uma, duas vezes. Estava surpreso com a postura firme e enérgica daquela garota e mais ainda porque as palavras dela faziam todo o sentido do mundo.

-Você está certa! – Ele concordou. – Mas ainda assim...

-Ainda assim o que? – Tonks o interrompeu, fazendo bico. – Ah, deixa de ser chato, Remus. Poxa, hoje é domingo e eu não estou com nem um pouco de vontade de ficar trancada dentro de casa.

Sem esperar por aquela atitude, Remus ficou surpreso quando a garota se levantara repentinamente da cama e começara a calçar suas botas.

-Tonks?

-Hm...

-Err, o que você está fazendo? – O rapaz indagou, ao ver que Tonks estava de pé e terminava de vestir o casaco.

-Eu vou voltar para a hospedaria do Caldeirão Furado e trocar de roupa. Sabe, eu estou usando isso aqui desde ontem! –Vendo que Lupin estava ainda mais confuso, ela explicou. – Você não espera sair com uma garota que não troca de roupas, né?

-Tonks, eu...

-Eu vou me trocar e depois nós vamos nos encontrar em Hogsmeade. – Tonks interrompeu Lupin novamente, parecendo muito decidida. – Às dez horas em frente ao Três Vassouras está bom para você?

-Adianta eu dizer que não? – Lupin arriscou.

-Não mesmo! Senão eu iria ser obrigada a azará-lo. Até porque não existe nada mais frustrante do que um fora, né? –Tonks voltou a sorrir e piscou marotamente. –Até mais! – E com um movimento ágil, girou sobre os calcanhares e desaparatou.

XxX 

Quase que instantaneamente, Tonks reaparecera nos fundos do Caldeirão Furado, perto do muro que abria o portal para o Beco Diagonal. Adentrou o bar-hospedaria, acenando ao longe para Tom, o dono do estabelecimento. Talvez se ela não estivesse com tanta pressa, teria visto que um bruxo sentado numa das mesas mais reservadas do bar observou-a intrigado até que ela sumisse pelas escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar. Mas como ela estava ansiosa para subir ao seu quarto e resolver as coisas que a levaram até ali, não se deu conta da presença do bruxo.

Em seu quarto alugado, Tonks aproveitou para tomar um banho rápido e trocar as vestes. Ficou longos minutos em frente ao espelho, indecisa sobre a aparência que iria usar naquele dia. Por mais que não fosse uma garota extremamente vaidosa, queria estar bonita. Nem ela própria estava se reconhecendo com aquela atitude. Sempre fora tão desencanada, achando que a última coisa que importava fosse a cor dos seus olhos ou dos seus cabelos; e agora estava ela ali, completamente indecisa, pelo simples fato de que iria ter um encontro com Remus Lupin.

"Lupin" 

O que mais a deixava surpresa com o seu comportamento nos últimos dias, era o modo que se sentia ao lado de Remus. Eles eram tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão complementares... E ele era capaz de deixá-la mais calma, ou menos agitada se você preferir assim. Porque ele era capaz de ver que a mesma garota que era tão viva e alegre, que falava sobre aproveitar o momento e as oportunidades, e que às vezes parecia inconseqüente demais, também era uma garota que tinha sentimentos, que sabia falar sobre coisas sérias.

No começo, quando o conhecera nos tempos de Hogwarts, o seu único interesse era tentar descobrir um pouco mais sobre aquele rapaz de olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo maroto, o "Sr. Mistério" como ela costumava se referir a ele mentalmente. Entretanto, conforme foi conhecendo um pouco mais sobre ele, não conseguiu deixar de se cativar pelas maneiras gentis e simples com que ele a tratava, com o modo atencioso dele ouvir as suas conversas malucas, como se o que ela dissesse fosse de extrema importância.

Mas ainda assim, depois de ter entrado novamente na vida dele, no ano de 1981, ela achava que só procurava por Lupin por ele ser a única pessoa com quem pudesse contar. Porém, depois da última semana, depois de ver o modo como ele sofrera pela perda dos amigos, como aquilo o abalara profundamente; depois de saber que aquelas poucas pessoas que sabiam sobre a sua maldição haviam partido, foi que Tonks notou que talvez fosse mais do que amizade ou algum tipo de sentimento fraternal o que ela sentia por Lupin.

Faço nosso o meu segredo mais sincero 

_**E desafio o instinto dissonante.**_

E a verdade a atingiu de uma única vez, quando estava se mirando no espelho, indecisa quanto à aparência à ser usada naquele dia. Indecisa quanto à aparência que deveria usar para _ele._

Tonks estava apaixonada.

Não uma simples paixonite de adolescente. Paixões assim ela teve aos montes. Talvez tantas quantas as suas várias aparências. Mas nenhuma delas a deixara naquele estado de doce rendição, sorrindo bobamente ao se recordar dos momentos em que esteve ao lado dele, das longas conversas onde os dois falavam sobre os mais variados assuntos e onde ele nunca a repreendia pelo seu jeito desencanado de falar e agir.

E talvez aquela certeza tenha ficado ainda mais intensa, quando se dera conta de que vê-lo triste, também a deixava triste e que não mediria esforços para faze-lo sorrir. Porque fazer Remus Lupin sorrir, era algo muito mais gratificante do que qualquer coisa que ela tivesse feito até aquele dia.

"Oh, Merlin, estou perdida!" 

Não estava nos seus planos se apaixonar por Remus. Aliás, as coisas que aconteceram nos últimos tempos não estavam nos planos de Tonks. Ela não planejara viajar para o passado e conhecer todas aquelas pessoas, viver todas aquelas experiências. E ainda tinha que tentar encontrar um modo de descobrir o que a levara para aquela época, caso existisse alguma explicação racional, coisa que ela já estava desistindo de entender.

E como boa adepta do "aproveite o momento", como era e como sempre seria, Tonks deixou as divagações de lado e terminou de se arrumar. Havia um bruxo esperando por ela em Hogsmeade, e ela não iria deixá-lo esperando por muito tempo.

XxX 

_**A insegurança não me ataca quando erro**_

_**E o teu momento passa a ser o meu instante.**_

Assim que aparatou em Hogsmeade, Tonks sentiu o vento frio de outono acariciando o seu rosto e trazendo até ela os vários aromas das lojinhas do povoado: a maravilhosa cerveja amanteigada do Três Vassouras mesclada ao aroma levemente ácido de Fire Whisky, os deliciosos doces da Dedos de Mel... tudo tão envolvente e tão delicioso, como se fosse o prenúncio do dia maravilhoso que a aguardava.

Tonks aspirou o ar profundamente, de olhos fechados, uma sensação de plenitude tomando conta dela.

Quando voltou a abri-los, viu a poucos metros de distância Lupin parado em frente ao Três Vassouras, do mesmo modo como Tonks o _intimara_ a aparecer. Ele parecia ansioso, enquanto olhava adiante, procurando por alguém. Procurando por _ela._Apenas esperando por ela.

Tonkssorriu abertamente.

Lupin continuou observando as pessoas que saíam do bar, sem notar que alguém, às suas costas, se aproximava dele.

-Tonks? – Ele indagou, ao sentir um par de mãos cobrindo-lhe os olhos e uma respiração morna resvalar em seu pescoço. Contudo, nem era necessário perguntar, Remus já era capaz de reconhecer o toque, o calor, o perfume natural daquela garota.

-Bom, é um pouco óbvio que seja eu, né? – Ela replicou, ainda mantendo suas mãos postas sobre os olhos de Lupin. – A não ser que você estivesse esperando outra pessoa!

-Claro que eu não estava esperando outra pessoa! – Ele respondeu e pelo seu tom de voz, Tonks deduziu que ele estivesse sorrindo. –Depois de ter sido ameaçado por você, eu não teria coragem pra tanto.

Tonks gargalhou, sentindo uma pontinha de orgulho por ver Lupin um pouco menos sombrio e melancólico. Apesar de saber que a voz e o olhar dele ainda traziam traços de tristeza e desolação, ao menos ela fora capaz de faze-lo sorrir.

As mãos calejadas dele pousaram suavemente sobre as mãos de Tonks e trouxeram elas para baixo, desobstruindo a sua visão. Quando Lupin voltou-se para a garota, precisou usar todo o seu autocontrole para não parecer muito idiota na frente dela. Tonks estava linda. Bem, a aparência que ela usava naquele dia era linda: cabelos castanhos e repicados, que lhe caíam jovialmente sobre os olhos, que tinham nuances de um azul-esverdeado.

-Aonde você quer ir primeiro? – Lupin perguntou, desviando o olhar de Tonks, temendo se perder naquele olhar hipnotizante que ela possuía e não querer sair de lá nunca mais.

Tonks deu uma olhada rápida ao redor, em busca de um local legal para visitarem primeiro. Em uma das ruas laterais do povoado, havia uma pequena e enfumaçada casa de chá, onde um casal saía de lá e trocava um longo beijo apaixonado. A garota soltou uma risadinha provocativa, ao notar a expressão de quase desespero de Remus, ao ver que ela olhava para o Madame Pudifoot que, segundo os marotos, era o pesadelo de qualquer rapaz que estivesse namorando ou saindo com alguém.

-Não, bobinho, eu não quero ir pra lá! – Tonks mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar as gargalhadas, que pareciam quase incontroláveis quando Remus soltara um suspiro quase imperceptível de alívio. – Que tal a Dedos de Mel? De acordo?

-Plenamente! – Lupin confirmou com um aceno da cabeça, um sorriso breve no rosto.

Só o aroma dos doces da loja eram o suficiente para deixar o coração mais leve e os pensamentos menos sombrios. Sapinhos de chocolate, bolos de caldeirão, diabinhos de pimenta... E apesar dos protestos de Lupin, que se sentia constrangido por não poder bancar todas as compras da garota devido à sua renda baixíssima, ela respondeu indignada que era extremamente careta um cara achar que uma garota não possa pagar por suas compras.

E uma das coisas que Remus devia ter compreendido rapidamente, era que discutir com Tonks era uma batalha perdida: o que ela tinha de alegre e irreverente, também tinha de teimosa. Muito teimosa, na verdade!

_**E o teu medo de ter medo de ter medo**_

_**Não faz da minha força confusão**_

A princípio, o rapaz ficara um pouco sem jeito, fazia muito tempo que não saía com uma garota, não sabia ao certo como deveria se comportar. Mas Tonks tinha o poder de deixá-lo à vontade, tagarelando sem parar e falando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Vez ou outra ele a surpreendia lançando olhares longos e penetrantes a ele, que sempre terminavam com um sorriso largo, sem que ele se desse conta do real significado daquele sorriso.

O passeio se estendeu por praticamente todos os estabelecimentos de Hogsmeade e Remus sentia que era como resgatar uma parte dele que já estava quase esquecida no meio das suas reservas e incertezas: o seu lado maroto, que ele deixara adormecido devido às coisas que aconteceram durante a guerra.

Era por volta das três horas da tarde quando haviam acabado de sair da Zonko's – Logros e Brincadeiras. Caminhavam a esmo pelas ruelas, sem saber ao certo para onde iriam e quando se deram conta, estavam subindo a ladeira que levava à Casa dos Gritos. Um calafrio atravessou o corpo de Lupin quando avistou a construção, mas todo e qualquer sentimento ruim e negativo que estivesse com ele desapareceu quando sentiu dedos pequenos e delicados tocarem a sua mão e deslizar suavemente por entre seus dedos. Olhou de esguelha para Tonks, que parecia bem à vontade em andar de mãos dadas com ele.

Lupin sorriu e fez uma leve pressão sobre a mão dela, como se estivesse aceitando aquela carícia.

-Eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber como era lá dentro! – Tonks comentou, quando os dois pararam em frente à cerca que ficava ao redor do jardim mal cuidado da propriedade. – Dizem que os espíritos que moram aí dentro são bem violentos!

Quando ela se voltou para o rapaz, viu que ele tinha um olhar perdido sobre a casa mal cuidada, parecendo distante, como se estivesse relembrando coisas do seu passado. Tonks passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Lupin, apoiando o queixo no ombro dele.

-Não tem nenhum espírito aí dentro, Tonks! – Ele respondeu muito sério, após alguns minutos de silêncio, em que os dois ficaram apenas observando a casa. – Era eu que ficava aí durante a semana da lua cheia. No ano em que cheguei à Hogwarts, Dumbledore mandou construir uma passagem que me levaria até essa casa, onde eu poderia me transformar sem trazer riscos à ninguém!

-E ninguém nunca descobriu que era você que ficava aí?

-Com exceção dos marotos, quase ninguém sabia disso. Dumbledore aumentou os boatos de que a casa era mal-assombrada e o barulho que eles ouviam no povoado à noite, eram os meus uivos quando eu me transformava. Ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar!

Tonks estreitou o abraço e sussurrou:

-Dói muito quando você se transforma?

Lupin sorriu com amargura, mas uma parte dele sentiu um certo conforto ao notar a nota de preocupação na voz de Tonks.

-Na verdade sim. Eu perco completamente o meu lado racional, sem conseguir me lembrar quem sou. O meu corpo sempre demora um pouco para se recuperar após isso, porque sempre acabo me mordendo e me arranhando já que não tenho o que atacar.

E o coração de Tonks ficou pequenininho quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Cada vez mais ela se deixava envolver por aquele rapaz, queria poder reparar todos os danos que foram feitos em sua vida, todas as mágoas que ele carregava em seu peito. Não era pena ou compaixão, era apenas vontade de vê-lo bem e feliz.

-Eu acho injusto que uma pessoa tão doce quanto você sofra dessa maneira. – Ela sussurrou, uma lágrima teimosa escorrendo por seu rosto pálido.

-Doce? – Lupin comentou e sua voz parecia um pouco mais leve, encarando Tonks com o seu olhar sempre calmo e resignado, que tinha o poder de fazer Tonks se derreter por dentro como chocolate. Elevou a mão direita e secou a lágrima do rosto dela e dessa vez ele não desviou a vista, deixou-se mergulhar no olhar dela.

-Muito, muito doce! – Ela foi se aproximando, abraçando-o pela cintura.

E Lupin apenas se deixou guiar pelas sensações, pelos desejos, por aquilo que palpitava dentro dele. Quantas garotas ele conhecera que o aceitava exatamente do jeito que ele era? E a atração que sentia por ela era quase palpável, apenas camuflada por uma leve camada de reserva. Ele estava cada vez mais convencido de que não se tratava de carência, que ele queria apenas estar na companhia dela e que só de ouvir a sua risada, ele já se sentia infinitamente melhor. Era como emergir de um longo pesadelo e acordar à salvo em seu quarto, finalmente tendo a certeza de que está em segurança; como renascer de uma longa existência em meio às trevas e despertar numa quente e acolhedora manhã de primavera.

Tocou os lábios dela levemente com os dedos, sentindo a textura macia deles. Enlaçou-a firme e delicadamente pela cintura e sorriu ao notar que Tonks parecia ter fraquejado ao toque dele. Não demorou muito para os lábios se encontrarem novamente, as línguas se acariciarem, as mãos se abraçarem.

E Tonks não tinha mais controle sobre as suas pernas, que pareciam ter virado gelatina. Queria apenas ficar ali, nos braços dele, sem se importar com o dia de amanhã, sem se preocupar com a possibilidade de perdê-lo em algum momento. E, oh, merlin, o beijo era tão melhor quando vinha sem as reservas dele, quando Remus se entregava por completo. Ela podia jurar que havia um gostinho de chocolate, que misturado ao gosto dele, deixava a experiência ainda mais deliciosa.

-Não mais do que você! – Ele murmurou, trancando o Remus inseguro e cauteloso no fundo de sua mente. – Minha doce Nymphadora!

_**Teu corpo é meu espelho e em ti navego**_

_**E sei que tua correnteza não tem direção.**_

**XxX**

_Notas da Tonks: Merlin, o que dizer sobre o que aconteceu? Eu estou total e completamente apaixonada e a cada dia que passa, tenho mais certeza de que ele me corresponde. E a semana que se seguiu foi ainda melhor. O Remus parece estar cada vez menos triste, sorri com mais freqüência. E eu? Eu mal posso me reconhecer. Quem é essa garota patética que fica suspirando pelos cantos e sorrindo para o teto? E sabe o que mais? Eu não me importo com isso._

XxX 

oie, quanto tempo, não? então, o bloqueio aqui foi feio, viu. No mês passado eu atualizava com mais freqüência porque estive de férias e tinha tempo de sobra, mas depois que voltei ao trabalho o ritmo ficou um pouco mais lento e eu travei completamente, tanto que demorei horrores pra concluir esse capítulo. É, eu sei, ficou MEGA meloso, podem me jogar na cara. E eu ando decididamente insatisfeita com as minhas cenas românticas, ando achando tudo uma droga, piegas e açucarado demais. ¬¬ . Sem contar que achei Lupin & Tonks meio descaracterizados nesse capítulo.

mas espero que essa minha crise não demore tanto assim...rs... e no fundo até que achei bonitinho o final do capítulo. O Remus merece mais do que ninguém uma ceninha fofa, né?

ah, sim, música tema é 'Daniel na cova dos leões' do legião urbana. sério, eu amo essa música, acho a letra dela maravilhosa e super poética (hm, sou suspeita pra falar, afinal, sou maníaca por essa banda..rs)

Obrigado às pessoas fofas que moram no meu coração e comentaram o capítulo passado: Ana Torres e Eowin (e aí, estou esperando a fic desse ship, viu!).

See ya!


	13. I don't Want to miss a Thing

_**12 – I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**10 de Novembro de 1981.**_

Sobre o que aconteceu na semana seguinte, uma única coisa poderia ser afirmada: que fora perfeita. Pode até ser considerado um clichê barato, o dos apaixonados que vivem momentos alegres e felizes, onde as coisas mais simples e banais da vida adquirem cor e emoção como se fosse o mais extraordinário dos momentos. Não os culpo por pensarem e se sentirem assim. Devido o momento tenso e sombrio por que passaram, nada mais justo do que ter um bálsamo para as suas dores, uma espécie de bolha mágica que os protegesse de todo o resto.

Às vezes, quando aquele estado de leve torpor se dissipava por algum momento, Remus sentia a angústia da culpa, por não conseguir ficar pesaroso por mais tempo do que gostaria, afinal, os seus melhores amigos estavam mortos. Sem exceção. Porque o Sirius maroto, o seu amigo de infância já não existia e aquele ser desprezível que fora jogado justamente em Azkaban, lhe era um verdadeiro estranho. Um estranho que usara de sua boa-fé e da amizade que lhe fora confiada durante anos, traindo-os repulsivamente.

Entretanto, quando ele achava que aqueles pensamentos sombrios voltavam a povoar sua mente e envenenar os seus sentimentos, Tonks surgia, sempre tão impetuosa e com o seu sorriso provocativo, ocupando todo o seu tempo e os seus pensamentos; tomando os receios e inseguranças de Remus e fazendo picadinho deles. Sem que ele se desse conta disso. Sem que ele conseguisse evitar. Como se ele não tivesse forças para resistir ao que sentia. Totalmente à mercê dela. Mas daí a admitir que estava apaixonado era outra coisa. Sabia em seu íntimo que estava deslumbrado pelo calor dela, pelas suas cores; que a cada dia que passava sentia mais e mais vontade de estar ao lado dela e que ficava simplesmente ansioso, quase angustiado, quando esperava ela aparecer em seu apartamento. Contudo, apegou-se fervorosamente à doutrina de Tonks, deixando todo o resto de lado e apenas "vivendo o momento", aproveitando cada segundo, cada instante como se fosse o último.

E tinha que dar o braço a torcer, estava sendo um bom aprendiz.

**XxX**

_**The daylight's fading slowly**_

_O dia está desaparecendo lentamente_

_**But time with you is standing still**_

_Mas o tempo com você está parado_

Como acontecera na semana anterior, Tonks o _intimara_ a sair durante o domingo com ela. Desta vez o local escolhido fora um dos muitos parques em Londres. Um passeio comum, como tantas outras pessoas fizeram naquele dia, na tentativa de se distrair antes de começar mais uma semana estafante de trabalho. Simples. Tranqüilo. Alegre. Absolutamente despreocupado. Falavam sobre tudo e sobre nada; entre beijos e carícias, como qualquer casal de namorados.

Observavam, silenciosos, as primeiras estrelas que despontavam no céu, deitados lado a lado embaixo da sombra de uma amoreira. As mãos estavam unidas e os dedos entrelaçados, como tudo o mais que compartilharam naqueles poucos dias. Remus acariciava levemente as costas da mão garota com o polegar, aquele toque cuidadoso, simples, quase ingênuo; um toque que em sua simplicidade conseguia transmitir tudo o que ele sentia, a cumplicidade sincera que havia entre os dois.

Contudo, depois de um tempo, parecia que o toque do rapaz era mecânico, como se ele estivesse distante, fora de seu corpo. O olhar dele estava perdido na imensidão do céu, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Parecia tão melancólico e tão desamparado; quase sombrio. Tonks percebeu isso, quando se deitou de lado e ficou observando a expressão vazia no rosto de Remus.

E pelo modo como o corpo dele se retesara e parecia tenso Tonks notou rapidamente do que se tratava: a Lua Cheia que nasceria na noite seguinte. Não queria tocar naquele assunto agora, sabia que aquilo incomodava Remus. E ela própria não sabia ao certo como lidar com aquela situação. Preferiu tentar distraí-lo:

-Um galeão pelo seu pensamento! – Tonks rolou para o lado, apoiando o queixo no peito de Remus, tentando chamar a atenção dele e fazer com que ele desviasse os olhos do céu.

-Já quer saber até o que eu penso? – Provocou, abrindo um sorriso enviesado. Então encarou Tonks. Só agora se dava conta de que o olhar dela parecia conter o infinito do universo e mil constelações que brilhavam intensamente para ele, como se lhe sorrissem. E naquele céu não havia o brilho frio e prateado da sua maior inimiga, a amante lasciva que lhe roubava a sanidade durante as noites de lua cheia. No olhar de Tonks havia um brilho quente, acolhedor e provocante. Um fulgor tão intenso que lhe deixava meio flutuando, alheio à realidade.

-Claro! – Ela abrira um sorrisinho sabido e se aproximara dos lábios dele, ficando a milímetros de distância. – Quero saber _tudinho_!

-Você já sabe o mais importante sobre mim e quer saber ainda mais? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando parecer sério e falhando miseravelmente.

-Bem, você sabe como eu sou curiosa, né?

-Curiosa... – Remus sussurrou antes de lhe roubar um beijo rápido. – inquieta – lhe beijara novamente, provocando-a. – mas absolutamente adorável!

E ele empurrou para o fundo de sua mente as preocupações com a mudança da lua, quando tomara o rosto da garota entre as mãos e a beijara longamente. Sabia que a fazia fraquejar quando a beijava assim: bem leve no começo, apenas o toque dos lábios, que aos poucos se tornava mais e mais intenso e que, por fim, chegava a ter um quê de selvagem e desesperado, quase faminto. E Remus não podia negar que sentia uma enorme satisfação ao ouvir os suspiros que escapavam dos lábios dela durante os beijos; quando os lábios se encontravam e se afastavam brevemente quando buscavam ar.

_**I'm waiting for you only**_

_Eu estou esperando apenas por você_

_**The slightest touch and I feel weak**_

_E ao menor toque eu me derreto_

-Então vamos fazer um jogo! – Ela se afastou, com um sorriso atrevido, aquele mesmo sorriso que lhe dava um ar misterioso.

Lupin teve certeza que dali não sairia boa coisa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado e um pouco frustrado por Tonks ter interrompido os beijos. Estava ficando dependente dela e aquilo não era nada bom. Não queria parecer tão carente. Mas ainda assim, aceitara o tal "jogo".

-Calma, Sr. Aluado, não vai doer, não! – Ela provocou, um dedo passeando pelo rosto dele. – É assim: eu faço uma pergunta sobre você e você faz outra sobre mim. Um joguinho justo, não é?

Remus sorriu. Realmente, não iria sair nada de tão inocente daquele "joguinho". A possibilidade de Tonks perguntar _qualquer_ coisa sobre ele lhe parecia quase assustadora. Ele não costumava ser tão aberto assim e levando-se em conta as maneiras desencanadas dela...

Eles se sentaram de frente um ao outro, muito eretos, os olhares fixos.

-Eu começo! – Tonks se empertigara, tamborilando os dedos nas pernas cruzadas. – Hm, qual o seu time de quadribol?

Remus riu, balançando a cabeça. Aquilo não fazia o estilo de Tonks: começar com perguntas sutis e despretensiosas. Ela iria aprontar algo, ele tinha quase certeza disso.

-Tornados! – Ele respondeu risonho, ao ver a careta de indignação dela quando murmurara um: "time de perdedores". – Mas porque esse mistério todo pra saber o meu time de quadribol?

-Na verdade eu não estou muito interessada no seu time de quadribol que, francamente, é uma droga, Remus! Sério. O Cannons é muitíssimo melhor! – Arregalou os olhos, enquanto sorria. – Mas essas perguntas bobas servem para conhecer a pessoa melhor. Por exemplo, agora eu sei que você não entende nada de quadribol!

Remus abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, pensando em algo para argumentar, mas não conseguiu.

-Tá, agora é a sua vez. – Tonks falou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Me pergunta alguma coisa.

-O que, por exemplo? – o rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Qualquer coisa!

Lupin ficou pensativo por um tempo, tentando buscar no fundo de sua mente alguma coisa que lhe interessasse saber, alguma curiosidade, mesmo que mínima. Não sabia realmente o que perguntar. Tonks era normalmente muito espontânea, falava o que pensava e não era muito difícil conhecê-la. Acabou optando por uma pergunta quase infantil, sem saber o que falar:

-O seu primeiro beijo... quando foi? – Lupin perguntou, espantando-se com a sua ousadia.

-Aos doze anos! – Tonks deu de ombros com naturalidade. – Ele era vizinho dos meus avós. E a experiência não foi muito agradável...

-Porque?

-Hm...falta de prática, sabe... – E fez uma careta engraçada. – E o seu, quando foi?

-Aos quatorze! – Ele murmurou, sem saber se ria ou se corava diante das lembranças daquela época: havia sido uma aposta entre os marotos e quem perdesse teria que passar por um desafio. E Remus não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão constrangido após pagar a aposta. – Mas prefiro não dar os detalhes.

-Ahhh, mas eu queria _tanto_ saber dos detalhes sórdidos! – Tonks abrira um sorriso malicioso, dando uma piscadela cúmplice. – Ok, próxima pergunta: se você soubesse que o mundo fosse acabar amanhã, o que você faria _hoje_?

_**I cannot lie**_

_E não posso mentir_

_**From you I cannot hide**_

_De você eu não posso me esconder_

_**And I'm losing the will to try**_

_E eu estou perdendo a vontade de tentar_

_**Can't hide it, Can't fight it**_

_Não posso esconder isso, Não posso lutar contra isso_

-Ei, não era a minha vez de fazer a pergunta? – Remus protestou, sorrindo marotamente.

-Aquela pergunta não vale! E, além disso, você está apenas me cedendo a sua vez, como um bom cavalheiro! E então, o que você faria?

A noite havia chegado silenciosa e sutil e grossas nuvens de um cinza chumbo pairavam sobre eles, ocultando as estrelas. Uma rajada de vento gélido agitou os cabelos cereja de Tonks, deixando-os despenteados e caindo sobre seus olhos, enquanto ela aguardava a resposta de Remus, que parecia pensativo.

-Eu acho que vai chover! – Remus comentou, olhando para o alto.

-Não desvia de assunto, Sr. Lupin!

-Não, é sério; eu acho que vai chover!

E mal havia dito isso, gotas grossas e geladas começaram a cair do céu, transformando-se rapidamente numa torrencial tempestade. Um clarão iluminou o céu, seguido de um trovão. As pessoas que estavam no parque começaram a correr, procurando por abrigo, enquanto os dois ficavam ali, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Tonks se levantou e puxou o rapaz pela mão, correndo para se proteger em baixo de uma árvore frondosa. Ficaram por um tempo ali, ofegantes, meio risonhos, a roupa colando no corpo frio.

-Hora de voltar, não é? – Lupin abraçou a garota de maneira protetora, tentando abriga-la da chuva. – A não ser que você queira tomar um banho de chuva e, quem sabe, rolar um pouco na grama!

-Ora, mas veja só, como o Sr. Aluado está me saindo sarcástico! – Alfinetou, dando um soquinho no braço dele.

Mas ele apenas intensificou o abraçou, tendo a certeza de que ela estava ali, segura, junto dele. Concentrou-se por breves segundos e desaparatou, levando a garota consigo. No instante seguinte estavam em frente ao prédio onde o rapaz morava. Entraram apressados, em parte por causa da agonia por estarem usando roupas molhadas que, agora, começavam a pesar no corpo.

-Mas já é outra moça? – Uma voz feminina e roufenha esganiçou-se do meio do corredor do primeiro andar, enquanto Remus e Tonks começavam a subir as escadinhas estreitas que levavam ao apartamento do rapaz que ficava no segundo andar. Ele estacou, meio surpreso, meio acanhado, quando se deparou com uma senhora que beirava os setenta anos.

A senhora olhou com reprovação o estado deplorável dele e de Tonks, que estavam molhados até os ossos e deixando pegadas molhadas por onde haviam passado. Ela tinha cabelos muito brancos, presos num coque apertado e linhas severas no rosto sisudo.

-Eu não esperava essa atitude de um rapaz feito o senhor, Sr. Lupin.

-Me desculpe, Sra. Blackwood! – Lupin usou o seu tom de voz mais polido e educado. – Posso secar o chão num minuto!

Tonks não sabia se ria da situação ou se oferecia ajuda para limpar o chão. Mas sendo estabanada como era, preferiu ficar na sua. Vai que ela acabava piorando a situação?

Com um gesto simples da varinha, o rapaz secara tudo, mas a Sra. Blackwood ainda parecia reprovar as atitudes dele. Lupin lhe desejara um "boa noite" murmurado e começou a subir as escadas que levavam até seu apartamento apressadamente, quase correndo, de mãos dadas com Tonks. Queria se ver livre das vistas daquela mulher.

-Qual é o problema com a mulher? – Tonks perguntou, enquanto Lupin abria a porta de seu apartamento. – Ela não gosta de você?

-A Sra. Blackwood é a senhoria do prédio e ela é um pouco rígida demais, sabe!

-Rígida demais? – Tonks o interrompeu, divertida. – A mulher é um cruzamento do Filch com a Madame Pince.

-Normalmente eu me dou bem com a senhoria, mas ela anda cismada comigo nas últimas semanas... – E abriu apressadamente a porta do apartamento, parecendo um pouco constrangido. – Ela andou me chamando de umas coisas um pouco... hm... fortes demais!

-Como o que?

-Deixa pra lá... – Tentou desviar de assunto, sem sucesso. A enorme curiosidade de Tonks havia sido aguçada. – Bem, ela me chamou de "promíscuo", nessa semana. Diz que cada dia uma garota diferente aparece aqui no prédio atrás de mim e que isso aqui vai acabar virando um pardieiro.

-Eu não acredito! – Tonks pôs a mão na boca, os olhos arregalados, tentando sufocar as gargalhadas. – Ela te chamou de promíscuo por minha causa? – O rapaz aquiescera. – E você não explicou pra ela que eu sou uma metamorfomaga?

-A Sra. Blackwood é uma bruxa abortada, então eu suponho que falar de habilidades mágicas pra ela não seja uma boa idéia... – Lupin ponderou, enquanto tirava o casaco quase ensopado de Tonks e o pendurava perto da pequena lareira que ficava na sala. – Vem cá! – E voltando a usar a sua varinha, secara toda a água que encharcava ambos, deixando-os secos e aquecidos novamente.

Enquanto terminava de fazer a sua tarefa, notou que Tonks estava estranhamente calada, os olhos cravados nele.

-Aconteceu algo, Nymphadora? – Perguntou, encaminhando-se para o quarto para guardar o próprio casaco.

_**So go on, go on**_

_Então vamos lá, vamos lá_

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

_Venha e me deixe sem folêgo_

_**Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny**_

_Seduza-me, provoque-me até que eu não posso mais negar_

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta! – Tonks falou, ainda sem desviar os olhos de Remus.

-Ah, a pergunta... – Remus sorriu, encostando-se no parapeito da janela, os braços cruzados. – O que eu faria se hoje fosse o meu último dia, não é isso?

-Exatamente! – Tonks se aproximou do local onde o rapaz estava, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços; os olhares fixos um no outro. – O que você faria?

E havia algo de diferente em Tonks. Lupin não sabia dizer ao certo o que era, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza disso. Talvez fosse o modo como as pupilas dela estavam dilatadas ou o olhar expectante, como se quisesse lhe transmitir alguma mensagem secreta através dele.

O que ele faria se aquela fosse a sua última noite? Ele não precisava pensar muito para obter a resposta: iria querer passar a noite com aquela garota, juntos e esquecer todo o resto: esquecer o quanto a sua vida fora marcada pelo sofrimento, o quanto a dor da saudade daqueles que lhe foram queridos doía, o quanto o seu futuro parecia sombrio e solitário; iria abandonar-se nos braços de sua doce Ninfa, sem pensar em mais nada.

"_Então se entregue" _– uma vozinha dizia dentro de sua mente, incentivando-o, incitando-o a fazer algo que ele tinha medo de fazer: liberar completamente os seus desejos, deixar-se comandar pelos instintos.

_**This lovin' feeling**_

_Esse adorável sentimento_

_**Make me long for your kiss**_

_Que me faz ficar aqui pelos seus beijos_

_**Go on, go on, yeah. Come on**_

_Vamos lá, vamos lá, sim, Vamos lá_

Mas será que "querer" e "fazer" poderiam significar a mesma coisa?

Lupin estava prestes a descobrir isso...

Tonks compreendera a resposta dele quando fora beijada com ardor, quando sentira aquelas mãos de toque quente a abraçarem com força e que começaram a explorar a sua cintura por dentro da camiseta colorida. Houve um breve segundo de hesitação da parte dela, quando sentira as mãos do rapaz se tornarem cada vez mais ousadas, e o seu corpo sendo pressionado contra a parede do quarto.

-Se você não quiser... – Remus murmurou, a voz mais baixa e rouca do que o normal. E apesar de haver um brilho quase febril nos olhos âmbar, ele olhara Tonks daquela mesma maneira serena. – achar que seja cedo demais...

_**And if there's no tomorrow**_

_E se não houver amanhã_

_**And all we have is here and now**_

_E tudo o que temos for aqui e agora_

_**I'm happy just to have you**_

_Eu estou feliz em apenas ter você_

_**You're all the love I need somehow**_

_Você é todo o amor que eu preciso, de todas as formas_

A resposta que ele recebera fora sentir novamente os lábios macios e quentes de Tonks cobrindo os seus e a língua atrevida invadindo sua boca, invadindo o seu mundo, fazendo com que todos os seus valores e estigmas ficassem esquecidos em algum lugar distante. E não havia somente o beijo, mas também as mãos ousadas e um pouco desajeitadas que tentavam abrir a camisa dele, deslizando por seu peito, o abraçando, o envolvendo; ele não tinha chances de fuga, como uma fera enjaulada.

Dali em diante, as coisas pareciam ter acontecido sem que eles se dessem realmente conta do que estavam fazendo.

Em pouco tempo as roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e Remus nunca seria capaz de descrever a sensação maravilhosa que era sentir o corpo nu macio e quente daquela garota sob o seu. Ou então como era delirante ouvir ela murmurar coisas, chamar o seu nome, dizer o quanto o queria enquanto faziam amor, mas ao mesmo tempo em que havia um certo ar inocente naquela garota, sempre com o seu jeito de menina-mulher.

Era tudo muito único, muito onírico. Pode parecer besteira, uma coisa banal a ser dita, mas ele nunca se sentira assim com ninguém antes. De onde surgira toda aquela intimidade? Ele tinha a impressão de que não era a primeira vez que faziam aquilo, como se já fossem velhos amantes. Os olhares trocados transmitiam os sentimentos, as carícias ensinavam um ao outro o segredo do universo e os beijos não continham apenas o desejo apaixonado de possuir o outro, mas também toda a cumplicidade e companheirismo conquistado.

A satisfação e o sentimento de plenitude que Remus sentira quando se abandonara cansado e feliz, com Tonks aninhada em seus braços ficaria gravada em sua mente para sempre. E respondendo a pergunta que Tonks lhe fizera, ele diria que se o mundo acabasse amanhã, hoje ele iria apenas amá-la.

_**It's like a dream**_

_É como um sonho_

_**Although I'm not asleep**_

_Embora eu não esteja dormindo_

_**And I never want to wake up**_

_E eu nunca quero acordar_

_**Don't lose it, Don't leave it**_

_Não perca isso, Não deixe isso_

**XxX**

_**11 de Novembro de 1981.**_

Felicidade era pouco para definir o que Nymphadora Tonks estava sentindo. Poucas vezes ela se sentira assim tão... adulta, tão mulher, tão consciente disso. Seria hipocrisia dizer que Remus fora o primeiro homem em sua vida, porque durante o sexto ano tivera um namorado e as coisas haviam avançado um pouco com ele. Mas nenhum de seus ex-namorados, nenhum de seus "casinhos" tolos e infantis teriam o mesmo valor. Ela estava apaixonada e isso mudava tudo.

Na manhã seguinte, uma Tonks muito cantarolante e sorridente adentrara o bar-hospedaria do Caldeirão Furado. Como naquela noite haveria lua cheia, Remus foi categórico ao dizer que preferia passar o dia sozinho e Tonks não teve outra alternativa a não ser concordar. Protestou, obviamente, mas concordou, pensando que seria apenas uma semana e que logo em seguida poderia voltar a procurá-lo.

-Lindo dia, não é Tom? – A metamorfomaga cumprimentou o dono da hospedaria, encaminhando-se para as escadas que levavam para os quartos.

-Srta. Tonks! – Ele a chamou, mas já era tarde, a garota já havia sumido pelas escadarias.

Mas quando se aproximara da porta de seu quarto alugado, não pôde conter a surpresa de ver que esta se encontrava entreaberta. Quando pensou em tirar a sua varinha do bolso do casaco comprido, uma voz serena a saudou:

-Bom dia, Nymphadora, como vai?

Ela não pôde conter uma exclamação de surpresa ao se deparar com ninguém menos do que Albus Dumbledore, acomodado confortavelmente numa das poltronas que ficavam no aposento, a encarando por detrás de seus óculos de meia-lua.

-Professor, como... como o Senhor me achou aqui? - A garota perguntou, aturdida, largando-se na outra poltrona e passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos e coloridos.

-Aproveitei o domingo para fazer uma visita ao Beco Diagonal e conversar com o meu amigo Tom, da hospedaria. É sempre útil ter um bom relacionamento com donos de estabelecimento! - Dumbledore tentou amenizar o clima, ao ver que Tonks parecia quase exasperada. - Tom comentou comigo que havia uma metamorfamaga hospedada aqui. Bem, o seu dom não é muito comum, muito menos o seu nome.

-Oh, merlin, é sempre o maldito "Nymphadora" que me entrega. - Tonks reclamou, cruzando os braços. - Droga!

-Eu teria vindo antes para conversarmos, mas não sei se a Srta. tem acompanhado as notícias d'O Profeta Diário, mas durante essa semana alguns comensais atacaram a família Longbotton e eu estive ocupado por causa dos julgamentos. – Albus falou, sua voz denotando cansaço.

-Eu sei, diretor. – Tonks estava séria, apesar de ter um pé inquieto se agitando. – Foi a minha "querida" titia Bellatrix, quem comandou o ataque. – e resmungara algo como "louca psicótica" em seguida.

-Suponho que a sua tentativa de voltar para o futuro tenha dado errado, não é mesmo? - Dumbledore perguntou gentilmente.

Tonks suspirou pesadamente. Não havia como evitar, mesmo que tencionasse mentir, não seria capaz disso. Dumbledore tinha um jeito de olhar e falar tão poderosos, que seria impossível mentir para ele. Não teve alternativa, contou tudo o que acontecera desde que tentara voltar para o futuro, ajudada por Sirius. Até mesmo discutiram algumas coisas a respeito da prisão de Black, mas sem se aprofundarem demais no assunto.

-Entende, Diretor, eu tinha encontrado o Remus todo perdido e... – Tonks mordera o lábio inferior, sentido toda aquela felicidade se esvair de seu peito. – eu não podia deixar ele sozinho, sabe...

-Suponho que sim! – O que outras pessoas poderiam encarar como uma trapalhada adolescente, Dumbledore dedicava uma sincera atenção. – Mas acho que já chegou o momento de levá-la até a sua época, não é mesmo?

Uma lágrima, teimosa e amarga, subiu até os olhos da garota, mas ela não demonstrou isso.

-Nymphadora, eu sinto tanto ter de fazer isso, mas é estritamente necessário. – Albus tocara o braço da garota carinhosamente. Aquela voz serena estava deixando Tonks mais angustiada ainda, porque sabia que o velho mestre tinha razão e que ela teria que ir embora. – Já pensou nas conseqüências que a sua viagem ao passado poderiam acarretar? E a Srta. ainda teve sorte de ter voltado para esse ano, onde encontrara pessoas que a conhecessem.

-Eu sei, diretor, mas é que...

-É que a Srta. não quer deixar Remus sozinho, não é isso? – o diretor completara. – Gostaria de ter um tempo para poder se despedir dele?

Tonks ficou pensativa por um tempo, encarando os próprios joelhos. Suponhamos que ela fosse mesmo se despedir de Remus: será que ela teria coragem de lhe contar a verdade? E se contasse, será que ele iria acreditar? Será que não iria pensar que apenas ficaram juntos por um capricho dela e que agora que a lua cheia havia chegado, ela tomara consciência do quanto ele poderia ser perigoso? Pelo pouco que convivera com Remus, sabia que ele poderia perfeitamente pensar assim, o quanto os seus traumas e inseguranças influenciavam na sua maneira de raciocinar e agir.

-Diretor, eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso. Me despedir, entende...

-Essa é uma decisão apenas sua, Nymphadora! Eu apenas estou aqui para tentar ajudá-la, mas não posso decidir por você. Gostaria de ter um tempo?

-Não, professor! – A voz falhou um pouco, as lágrimas começaram a embaçar a sua visão, mas Tonks foi firme em sua decisão. – Ter que explicar que eu vou ter que ir embora vai ser difícil demais... não que eu não tenha coragem pra isso, afinal, sou uma grifinória. – tentou sorrir, sem sucesso. – mas eu não saberia fazer isso. _"Mesmo tendo a certeza de que o Remus irá me odiar pra sempre"_, completou em pensamento.

**XxX**

Tonks não precisou de muito tempo para trocar de roupa e arrumar o seu malão. Dumbledore a aguardava pacientemente no andar inferior da hospedaria, para que eles pudessem sair.

-Já sabe aparatar, Nymphadora? – o diretor perguntara, enquanto se encaminhavam para os fundos do bar-hospedaria.

-Sim, senhor, já sou maior de idade! –A garota respondeu, arrastando o malão atrás de si.

-Poderia aparatar até a estação de King's Cross? Segundo o que me disse, foi lá que a Srta. fez a sua viagem ao passado, então suponho que será lá que tentaremos fazer a viagem no tempo.

A garota aquiescera e com um sonoro "crack", desapareceu. Logo em seguida foi a vez do diretor. Reapareceram quase instantaneamente na estação de trem; as pessoas pareciam tão preocupadas e apressadas que passavam por eles, sem reparar muito nas chamativas vestes magenta do diretor.

-Diretor como o Senhor pretende me mandar de volta?

-Usando um vira-tempo! – Albus respondera, tirando uma pequena ampulheta dourada de dentro da capa. – Mas primeiro vamos procurar um local mais apropriado para fazer isso. – Tonks o seguia de perto, carregando o seu malão. – Ah, sim, aqui parece ideal.

Pararam próximo a barreira que separava as plataformas nove e dez. Tonks não tinha muita certeza se o que iria fazer estava muito certo. Além da expectativa em saber se iria conseguir "voltar para o futuro", havia aquele sentimento ruim de algo que ela iria deixar incompleto no passado.

-Será que as pessoas não vão reparar no que a gente vai fazer? – A garota perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Minha cara, as pessoas só vêem aquilo que querem ver! – Dumbledore replicara, passando a corrente do vira-tempo pelo próprio pescoço. – Por favor, se puder se aproximar um pouco mais... – e passara a corrente pelo pescoço de Tonks. – Certamente a sensação não será das mais agradáveis, mas acho que pode ser suportável.

Dumbledore dera uma pancadinha na pequena ampulheta dourada com a sua varinha, parecendo muito compenetrado. Uma sensação esquisita começou a invadir Tonks, que acabara por fechar os olhos na tentativa de evitar o possível enjôo. A estação de trem havia sumido, e era como se estivesse dentro de um redemoinho de cores e formas difusas. Quando voltara a abrir os olhos, depois de ter a certeza de que se sentia um pouco mais "firme", podia jurar que não havia nada de diferente.

-E então? – Ela perguntou, olhando ao redor. No fundo, o desejo secreto de que a viagem no tempo tivesse melado era grande, mas ela se limitara a aguardar a resposta.

-Observe! – Albus apontara para o meio da multidão, onde uma garota com cabelos vermelho-sangue andava apressadamente, arrastando o malão atrás de si.

-Sou eu! – Tonks arregalou os olhos, as mãos tapando a boca. – Eu tô aqui e lá ao mesmo tempo?

-Certamente! Aquela é a Srta. pouco tempo antes de fazer a viagem ao passado...

-E assim que ela... ou melhor, eu... o senhor entende, né? Então, assim que o meu outro eu atravessar a passagem, irá voltar pra 1976...

-Exatamente. Agora só nos resta saber se quando a Srta. atravessar a passagem novamente, irá para 1976 ou...

-Para 1990. – Tonks completou. Voltou a encarar a passagem que separava as plataformas e viu a outra Tonks atravessar a barreira e sumir. – Bom, acho que agora é a minha vez, não é?

-Boa sorte, Nymphadora! – Dumbledore sorrira com amabilidade, apoiando uma de suas mãos enrugadas no ombro da garota. – Vou me certificar de que tudo irá acontecer corretamente. – E fez com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – E não se preocupe com Remus. Não pense que ele irá se magoar com o seu desaparecimento, mas pense no que vocês viveram nos últimos dias e no quanto isso fez bem a ele. Agora vá, senão irá perder o seu trem!

-Até mais, professor Dumbledore!

Tonks se aproximou da barreira encantada, carregando, além do seu malão pesado, um sentimento esquisito de vazio; como se uma parte dela tivesse ficado para trás, literalmente no passado. Deu um último aceno para Dumbledore, que a observava e atravessou o portal. Não sentiu nada de diferente ao atravessar a barreira e no instante seguinte, colocava os pés na plataforma 9 ¾, vendo a balbúrdia dos estudantes que embarcavam no expresso de Hogwarts.

Antes que pudesse distinguir algum rosto conhecido, uma massa de cabelos negros e cacheados entrara no seu campo de visão e sentiu braços ágeis envolverem o seu pescoço num abraço apertado.

-Tonks!

-Kate? – A metamorfomaga se afastou um pouco e viu a amiga de tantos anos, lhe sorrindo alegremente.

-Abraço coletivo! – Um outro par de braços envolveu Tonks e Kate num abraço mais forte ainda, quase erguendo as duas garotas no ar. – E aí, Tonks?

-Carlinhos, a gente não tá conseguindo respirar! – Kate reclamou, tentando empurrar o amigo, Carlinhos Weasley, que parecia se divertir com o aborrecimento da morena.

-Carlinhos... Kate... – Tonks sorrira, um riso meio choroso, voltando a puxar os dois para um abraço. – Gente, como eu senti saudades de vocês.

-Ei, Tonks, porque isso?! – Kate rira, puxando Tonks e Carlinhos pela mão, em direção ao expresso de Hogwarts. – A gente se falou ontem mesmo pela lareira!

-Espera... espera um pouco! – Tonks falou, franzindo a testa. A metamorfomaga olhou ao redor, na estação apinhada de gente, com a estranha sensação de que estava sendo observada. Era algo tão forte, que ela sentiu o tal "olhar" acompanhá-la até que embarcasse no trem.

-O que foi, ô filhote de camaleão? – Carlinhos perguntou, abraçando a amiga pelos ombros, enquanto procuravam alguma cabine vazia. Mas Tonks parecia não prestar muita atenção ao que o amigo dizia. Assim que os três amigos entraram na cabine, Tonks correu para a janela, olhando com atenção as pessoas que ainda estavam ali.

-O que deu nela? – Kate cutucou Carlinhos, indicando Tonks com a cabeça. O outro apenas encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que dizer. – Tonks?!

-Ahn?

-Garota, fala o que tá acontecendo, porque a gente tá ficando preocupado, oras!

Tonks abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de dar de ombros, enquanto se acomodava.

Mais uma coisa sem explicação, mais uma coisa que ficaria guardada somente para ela. Um dia, talvez, ela contasse para alguém o que aconteceu, mas, por enquanto, era melhor deixar como estava. Quem iria acreditar, afinal?

A viagem para a escola fora como todas as outras de seus anos anteriores: as mesmas implicâncias entre os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória, as mesmas brincadeiras entre os colegas, as mesmas reclamações de Carlinhos por perder no Snap Explosivo para os irmãos mais novos. Tudo como Tonks conhecera em seu tempo. Mas ela própria mudara um pouco e por mais que estivesse acostumada com as suas próprias mudanças, iria demorar um pouco a se habituar com a velha Tonks.

Enquanto observava a paisagem mudar, quando começaram a sair de Londres, enfim teve tempo de pensar nas coisas que aconteceram nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Primeiro todo aquele clima intenso e caloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado que era estar com Remus; ainda era capaz de sentir o toque das carícias dele lhe explorando o corpo, lhe provocando arrepios; ou então quando entravam num assunto qualquer e ela falava alguma besteira, somente para fazê-lo sorrir, aquele sorriso meio maroto, meio reservado que lhe conferia aquele jeito todo misterioso, que só Remus sabia ter.

Uma das características mais marcantes de Tonks era o seu espírito imprudente. Quantas vezes Andrômeda não lhe dissera que um dia Tonks poderia vir a se magoar com isso, com essa mania de se lançar de cabeça em tudo, sem pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos.

E naquele momento, ela se perguntou se a sua mãe não teria razão.

Analisando tudo o que acontecera com ela, pesando todos os momentos que passara inclusive levando-se em conta a angústia que passara, sem pestanejar, Tonks afirmaria que viveria tudo de novo.

**XxX**

_Notas do Remus: A noite que eu e Tonks passamos juntos fora simplesmente maravilhosa. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, eu começava a vislumbrar um futuro ao lado dela. Quase podia dizer que era um homem feliz, completo._

_Mas no dia seguinte ela não aparecera. E no outro também não. Tonks havia partido, da mesma maneira que aparecera: repentinamente, levando consigo as suas cores, o seu calor e a minha pouca alegria. _

_E eu tive certeza que, naquele ano, o inverno chegara mais cedo para mim..._

_ooooooooooooooooooo_

Pra compensar a minha demora, chego aqui com um capítulo super, hiper, mega gigantesco. 15 páginas do Word, só para compensar todo esse tempo sem atualização.

Porque demorei tanto? Primeiro, por causa do vestibular (siim, eu passei!!!) e segundo porque tinha travado completamente com essa fic. Tentei, tentei, mas tava difícil de sair o capítulo. Acho que foi por causa das diferentes emoções e tal (fico até com nó na garganta de pensar na separação deles... snif) e também porque estaria encerrando mais uma fase dessa fic.

E notem uma coisa: os meus capítulos nunca são 100 felizinhos, SEMPRE tem alguma coisa pra atrapalhar ou algo meio tristinho. Enfim, já tenho um trechinho do próximo capítulo, vou tentar atualizar mais depressa, ok?

Música tema: "Breathless"- The Corrs (aliás, fiquei ouvindo essa banda direto pra ver se conseguia ter alguma inspiração.)

Obrigado a quem comentou, aos mudinhos e etc.

(depois posto os agradecimentos direito...rs..)

See ya!


	14. Déjà Vu

**_13 – Déjà Vu_**

_**07 de Junho de 1994.**_

Dia pior não poderia ter existido.

Tudo parecia ter dado errado para Nymphadora Tonks desde o instante em que abrira os olhos, até o presente momento, onde caminhava apressadamente de volta para o seu apartamento no centro de Londres. Começara o dia atrasada, para variar, o que já não era nenhuma novidade para ela. Mas ela podia jurar que as suas mobílias haviam criado vida durante a noite e mudado de posição já que ela, correndo contra o tempo, tropeçara um sem número de vezes nas coisas.

Mas até então, tudo normal.

Contudo, ela não podia contar que o mau humor de Rufus Scrimgeour, chefe da Seção dos Aurores do Ministério da Magia, havia tomado proporções homéricas naquela manhã. Não sabia se ela _realmente_ havia feito algo grave ou se o homem havia sido atacado por algum diabrete da Cornualha. E só quando voltara do seu almoço é que ficara sabendo que tinha algo de errado com um dos relatórios que foram entregues a Scrimgeour e o homem lhe dera uma advertência à toa, sendo que nem fora ela que cometera o erro. Bom, de qualquer forma ela não iria se importar com os chiliques do seu chefe, porque _nada_ iria estragar o seu bom humor.

O dia se estendera lenta e preguiçosamente, enquanto a jovem organizava os arquivos tediosos dos aurores "mais velhos, mais experientes e mais capacitados do que ela". Ou seja, ainda era tratada como uma estagiária do primeiro ano. Tudo bem, ela _ainda _era uma estagiária, mas faltava tão pouco para se formar que ela já se considerava uma auror.

Tonks mal via a hora de se ver livre daquele lugar; de sair e ver gente. Ainda bem que tinha um programa praquela noite. E então ela poderia recompensar, à noite, todo o tédio pelo qual teve que passar durante o dia.

Praguejou baixinho, irritada, ao se lembrar do quanto fora "interessante" a sua recompensa durante a noite. Chegara em um barzinho freqüentado por jovens bruxos, onde tinha um encontro com o seu namorado, Bobby Benninghton... bom, Tonks tinha que admitir que fora bem interessante encontrá-lo aos beijos com uma garota de decote exageradamente generoso. Mais interessante do que a desculpa furada que ele deu, ao se deparar com Tonks: "eu pensei que fosse você usando uma aparência nova, Dora", foi a azaração dolorosa que recebera da garota.

"_Pelo menos eu fiz alguma coisa diferente, além de empilhar o relatório dos outros",_ Tonks pensou sarcasticamente, arrepiando os cabelos curtos e de um loiro platinado.

Agora ela caminhava apressadamente pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, as mãos enfiadas dentro dos bolsos do casaco comprido, de volta para casa. Mas a noite estava tão bonita, que acabou por esticar o caminho um pouquinho e, quem sabe assim, conseguisse dissipar um pouco da sua irritação. Na verdade, nem ela própria sabia o motivo de toda aquela impaciência. Nunca gostara muito de Bobby, sequer havia se apaixonado pelo rapaz; fora apenas mais um caso, que ela sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Ainda assim, ninguém gosta de ser traído e levando-se em consideração o seu estado de espírito...

**Nosso encontro aconteceu como eu imaginava**

**Você não me reconheceu, mas fingiu que não era nada**

Tonks puxou o capuz do casaco sobre a cabeça, protegendo-se da garoa fina, atípica para aquela estação do ano. Estava em um largo, em frente a uma catedral trouxa. Vários bancos estavam dispostos ali, e as pessoas passavam apressadas, voltando para casa. Tonks sentou-se, observando a movimentação, pensativa, sentindo a garoa fina umedecer o banco onde estava sentada. O capuz de seu casaco permitia que ela apenas visse as pessoas que caminhavam à sua frente, sem se dar conta do que ocorria ao seu lado. Apenas pressentiu que um homem havia se sentado ao lado dela, mas não se deu ao trabalho de encará-lo.

Ficaram longos minutos em silêncio, cada um imerso em suas próprias preocupações e pensamentos, até que Tonks resolveu puxar assunto com o estranho. O dia já estava todo estragado, o que de pior poderia acontecer?

-Ei, amigo, tem um cigarro? – Ela perguntou, olhando para o lado, mas sem conseguir distinguir as feições do desconhecido, já que o poste de iluminação mais próximo estava queimado.

-Me desculpe, mas eu não fumo. – A voz da pessoa era baixa e rouca, mas tinha um certo calor reconfortante.

**Eu sei que alguma coisa minha, em você ficou guardada**

**Como num filme mudo antes da invenção das palavras**

-Eu também não, mas de repente fumar me pareceu uma boa idéia! – Tonks respondeu, soltando uma risadinha abafada. – Parece que relaxa, sei lá... – e deu de ombros.

-Dia cansativo? – O desconhecido perguntou, apenas por educação. Ao menos foi essa a impressão da jovem.

-Ah, nem me fale. – Suspirou pesadamente, tamborilando os dedos no assento do banco. - Sabe quando você tem a impressão de que o universo inteiro está conspirando contra você e tudo parece não caminhar direito na sua vida? Pois é, meu dia foi mais ou menos assim... – E começou a tagarelar sobre o seu dia, sobre o fim do namoro, sobre como as pessoas a tratavam como se fosse uma adolescente inconseqüente... – Eu vou me formar em auror em pouco tempo, tenho o mínimo de capacidade pra isso e... – E arregalando os olhos, pôs as mãos sobre a boca.

Só agora ela se dava conta de que estava conversando sobre o seu trabalho no Ministério da Magia, sem saber se o tal estranho era um bruxo. Imagine o constrangimento que seria se ele fosse trouxa? Ia, no mínimo, pensar que Tonks era maluca. E ela não sentia a menor disposição de lançar um _obliviate_ no tal sujeito.

**Afinei os meus ouvidos pra escutar suas chamadas**

**Sinais do corpo eu sei ler nas nossas conversas demoradas**

Notando o repentino silêncio da garota, o homem a tranqüilizou:

-Tudo bem, eu também sou bruxo. – disse com gentileza e em seguida estendeu a mão. – Prazer, sou Remus Lupin.

Tonks virou o pescoço para o lado tão rapidamente, que podia jurar que ouvira as suas articulações do pescoço estalarem. Com os olhos levemente arregalados, permitiu-se notar com atenção o rapaz que estava sentado ao seu lado. Era ele mesmo, Remus Lupin, como Tonks se lembrava sempre: o rosto de traços cansados, mas que sempre trazia um sorriso afetuoso; as mesmas roupas de segunda mão. E o olhar... sim, era o mesmo olhar vivo e terno, brilhando nos olhos âmbar. Era ele mesmo, ali, ao seu lado, como se tivesse sido conjurado por ela.

Depois de todos aqueles anos, depois de tudo o que acontecera, ali estava ele e Tonks nem sabia o que dizer. Ficou encarando-o, ainda de olhos arregalados, enquanto ele parecia desconcertado com a postura da garota, a mão erguida de chofre no ar.

-Remus?

-Sim, Remus Lupin! – Ele afirmou, um pouco acanhado. – E você?

-Tonks! – Arrastou-se um pouco para o lado, ficando mais próxima dele. – Sou eu, a Tonks. Você se lembra de mim, não é? Merlin, eu não acredito que é você mesmo, Remus!

-Tonks?

-Isso. Sou eu mesma, você se lembra, né?

-Tonks?!

Havia algo de errado ali. Remus continuava lhe sorrindo de maneira gentil, mas a voz dele parecia cada vez mais distante. O seu nome ainda era chamado, mas por uma outra voz, uma voz mais firme e grave:

-Tonks!!!

**Mas há dias em que nada faz sentido**

**E os sinais que me ligam ao mundo se desligam**

Uma mão forte tocou o seu ombro e ela abriu os olhos, subitamente. Atordoada, olhou para o alto e se deparou com um homem negro, alto e forte, que a olhava entre divertido e reprovador. O susto fora tão grande, que ela se desequilibrara da cadeira onde estava sentada, caindo para trás e batendo a cabeça dolorosamente na parede às suas costas.

-Kingsley? – Murmurou, a voz engrolada, notando que estava no seu cubículo no quartel dos aurores e Kingsley Shacklebolt, seu colega de profissão, a olhava interrogativo. A jovem levantou-se rapidamente, o corpo um pouco dolorido pela queda, ajeitando os cabelos de um roxo berrante. – Foi mal, acabei cochilando...

E tudo aquilo fora apenas um sonho; um sonho que por um breve segundo lhe deixara uma sensação gostosa por dentro, como se o dia de natal tivesse sido antecipado. Parecia ter sido tão real: ouvir a voz serena de Remus, sentir a sua presença...

-Pelo jeito a farra foi boa ontem, hã? – O auror gracejou, com sua voz de barítono. – Mas se o Scrimgeour te ver cochilando durante o expediente, vai implicar mais ainda com você.

-Farra? Quem me dera eu tivesse passado a noite na farra! – Tonks rebateu, indignada. – Eu saí tarde daqui ontem porque o nosso "querido" Dawlish deixou todos os relatórios dele na minha mão. Disse que "tinha mais coisas importantes a fazer do que lidar com relatórios". – Bufou e agora sua voz parecia mais um sibilo sussurrante. – Sério. Qualquer dia desses vou dizer umas boas verdades praquele idiota! Quem ele pensa que é? Só porque fica puxando o saco do Fudge, se acha melhor do que a gente.

-Tonks! – Shacklebolt advertiu, olhando para os lados. – Aqui não é um bom lugar para se falar assim.

-Tudo bem, Kingsley, desculpa aí! – Tonks coçou os olhos, bocejando longamente. – Você tem alguma coisa pra mim? – perguntou, ao notar o monte de pergaminhos que estavam no braço do outro bruxo.

-Não, não, são os relatórios dos aurores que acompanharam o Fudge ontem em Hogwarts!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa lá? – A jovem parecia mais atenta e reparando num dos muitos cartazes dispostos no seu cubículo, perguntou: – Alguma coisa sobre o Black?

-Você não soube? – Shacklebolt apoiou uma das mãos na mesa e se inclinou mais, para poderem conversar mais reservadamente. – Ontem conseguiram pegar o Black em Hogwarts. Eu não tenho muita certeza já que ontem era o meu dia de folga e eu não estava por aqui, mas parece que foi um dos professores, Severus Snape, quem o prendeu.

-O Snape prendeu o Sirius?

-Sim, o Snape achou o Black na margem do lago de Hogwarts com o garoto Potter e mais outra estudante. Os três inconscientes e que por pouco não foram atacados pelos dementadores. Mas o absurdo nessa história toda é que depois que prenderam o Black numa das salas do castelo, misteriosamente o homem conseguiu fugir outra vez.

-Como é que é? – Tonks arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Ontem conseguiram prender Sirius Black e alguém deixou ele fugir outra vez? Mas quem foi?

-Ninguém sabe, Tonks! Segundo me disseram, o tal Snape acusou o garoto Potter de ter libertado o Black. Como se isso fosse viável. – E Shacklebolt fizera um gesto de descrença, para dar mais ênfase às suas palavras. - E sem contar que temos um lobisomem envolvido no meio da história e que ninguém conseguiu me explicar direito o que ele tem a ver com isso.

-Lobisomem? Que história mais maluca... – Tonks suspirou, apoiando o queixo na mão direita. – Então nós voltamos à estaca zero! Quer dizer, se o Black conseguiu fugir outra vez de Hogwarts que é quase tão segura quanto Azkaban e com montes de dementadores por lá, vai ser barra achar ele outra vez, né?

-Pois é. E o Fudge deve estar bem irritado à uma hora dessas. Teve o Black nas mãos e viu ele fugir assim, como se fosse feito de ar!

-Que esquisito… - Tonks murmurou, pensativa. Passara o último ano ouvindo o nome de Black ser falado por todos e sempre da pior forma possível. Mal conseguia acreditar que aquele fugitivo de Azkaban, acusado de ter assassinado treze pessoas de forma cruel, também era seu primo, o rapaz de sorriso maroto e ar rebelde que ela conhecera no passado e que sempre fora tão amigo dela.

**Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar**

**O impossível me espera do lado de lá**

A história sobre a sua viagem ao passado fora mantida em segredo e, por um tempo, isso se tornara uma tarefa árdua para Tonks. Quantas vezes não quisera desabafar sobre aquele assunto com alguém e não pudera? Quantas vezes não teve vontade de contar sobre a sua aventura maluca, sobre as pessoas que conhecera, sobre o romance que vivera?

Era tão surreal pensar em Remus, que às vezes ela tinha a impressão que nada daquilo acontecera; como se tivesse sido apenas um sonho bom. E aquela sensação de ilusão ficava ainda mais intensa por ter a impressão de que nenhuma das pessoas que a conhecera no "passado" se lembrava dela agora. Snape era um exemplo. A metamorfamaga achou que quando voltasse para 1990, o professor de poções fosse ligar os fatos e implicar mais ainda com ela, por ter sido uma das "amiguinhas" dos marotos. Mas a garota podia jurar que havia dedo de Dumbledore nisso, com certeza algum de seus feitiços milagrosos, já que o professor de poções a tratava com o mesmo desdém e deboche de sempre; como se não se lembrasse de nada.

E durante o seu último ano letivo, quando ela olhava interrogativa para o diretor como se quisesse alguma confirmação de que ele sabia da história dela, ele apenas retribuía o olhar com um sorrisinho misterioso, sem nada falar; deixando-a com a insistente dúvida: será que Remus se lembraria dela? Será que ele se lembraria do romance breve que viveram, daquela história tão única?

Mas ela não tinha como saber e, por enquanto, permaneceria com aquela dúvida...

**Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente**

**De volta pro presente**

_**15 de Junho de 1994.**_

Ele já estava habituado com aquilo tudo, com aquelas constantes mudanças. Mas nunca sentira uma mescla de tão diferentes sentimentos confundir os seus pensamentos, como agora, quando deixava Hogsmeade para trás. Um fluxo absurdo de informações que congestionava o seu cérebro. Tantas revelações que foram feitas, tantas verdades descobertas. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou não com a constatação de que esteve errado por mais de dez anos: Sirius era inocente. Claro que ele ficava feliz. E muito. Era uma sensação relativamente boa, como se ele próprio se sentisse menos culpado com aquilo tudo, por ter confiado e acreditado no amigo.

Merlin, como era bom saber que Sirius não traíra James e Lilly; que ele não traíra a confiança que lhe fora depositada. Mas também havia o outro lado da questão: Peter Pettigrew.

Remus simplesmente não conseguia compreender como o ex-maroto pudera ter sido tão dissimulado, tão hipócrita… tão nojento. Como pudera não só entregar o segredo dos Potter para Lord Voldemort, mas também incriminar Sirius em seu lugar e se fingir de morto por todo esse tempo. Era crueldade demais, frieza demais. E ainda por cima utilizar a memória dos Potter para tentar ludibriar Harry e obter o seu perdão.

O futuro parecia mais incerto do que nunca para Remus Lupin.

O que iria acontecer a Sirius? Será que estava bem e em segurança? Será que permaneceria assim até que Pettigrew fosse encontrado e toda aquela história inusitada fosse provada? Será que o seu velho amigo conseguiria provar a sua inocência? Mas, por ora, aquela questão deveria ser deixada de lado por um tempo. O que importava era que Harry havia aceitado a inocência de Sirius. E Remus tinha quase certeza de que tudo iria se resolver a seu tempo, afinal, a verdade havia sido revelada.

**Sozinho no escuro nesse túnel do tempo**

**Sigo o sinal que me liga à corrente dos sentimentos**

Após uma semana em que o decisivo encontro na Casa dos Gritos acontecera, ele estava conseguindo digerir aquela história com mais facilidade. Embalado pelo movimento suave do expresso que o levava de volta à Londres, divagava entre seus pensamentos, relembrando o passado e pensando no que iria fazer dali em diante. Agora que a lua minguara, ele já voltava a se sentir um pouco mais forte e sadio; a sua última transformação havia desgastado-o muito e levando-se em consideração todo o seu cansaço mental, tornava a fadiga ainda mais intensa. Era certo que o fato de ter uma reserva de poção de acônito que fora "gentilmente" feita por Severus Snape e que chegara até ele durante o período que passou em Hogsmeade, lhe havia poupado o costumeiro desconforto.

E inevitavelmente a vergonha o oprimia, aquele sentimento que já lhe era tão bem conhecido. Apesar de dizer a si mesmo que as coisas seriam sempre assim, que a sua maldição nunca poderia ficar oculta aos olhos dos demais por muito tempo, era sempre o mesmo estado lastimoso de sempre. A mesma sensação de eterna imundície. Como se ele fosse um impuro. E nada iria mudar isso, nada seria capaz de esconder esse fato, como se houvesse um letreiro fluorescente em sua testa dizendo: "amaldiçoado".

Havia algumas poucas pessoas que insistiam em dizer que aquilo era bobagem dele, um mero detalhe: que Remus não era uma pessoa impura, muito pelo contrário; afirmavam que pessoa mais digna do que ele não existia e que fora uma infelicidade, um lastimável infortúnio que o seu caminho tivesse se cruzado com o de Fenrir Greyback.

Contudo, por mais que se esforçasse para ser um bruxo normal, sabia que cedo ou tarde alguma coisa sairia errada. Ele quase não mordera um dos garotos na última Lua Cheia? Nem gostaria de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se Sirius não estivesse lá naquele momento para impedir.

Certa vez uma garota lhe dissera que o admirava por ser a pessoa que ele era: por nunca ter desistido, por ter sido sempre esforçado e gentil... será que hoje ela sentiria orgulho de tal espécie de homem? Alguém tão covarde que não tivera forças para enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida e que simplesmente fugira, pedira demissão quando sentiu que as coisas poderiam tomar proporções catastróficas...

Um covarde... Certas vezes era assim que ele se sentia. Principalmente quando se recordava da garota que dissera admirá-lo, Nymphadora Tonks. Mesmo tendo sido tão breve, aquele havia sido o romance mais intenso de sua vida e por isso mesmo inesquecível. Como fora covarde em não ter dito o quanto estivera apaixonado, covarde por não ter ido atrás dela quando teve a oportunidade e por não ter procurado por ela após isso. Tonks tinha o estranho poder de fazê-lo se sentir uma pessoa normal, leve e despreocupado, sentimentos que ele só experimentara quando estava na companhia dos marotos.

Haviam feito amor uma única vez, mas havia sido tão especial, um momento tão único, que ele jamais seria capaz de explicar. Mas, na manhã seguinte um "até mais" foram as últimas palavras que ouvira da boca dela, que simplesmente sumira do planeta.

Era como se o chão houvesse sumido embaixo dos seus pés. Um mundo de incertezas, paranóias e teorias infundadas começaram a flutuar em sua mente. E aquilo que ele tanto temia, mas que ao mesmo tempo já esperava veio na forma de uma certeza: ela o abandonara, como cedo ou tarde quase todas as outras pessoas faziam.

Havia sido um capricho, uma aventura romântica e nada mais.

Começara a se isolar novamente, cercando o seu coração de barreiras que pareciam intransponíveis, quando uma visita inusitada de Albus Dumbledore lhe deixara mais perdido ainda. Achou que o diretor quisesse apenas saber como andavam as coisas com os membros da Ordem da Fênix, nada mais natural após o que acontecera aos Longbotton. A princípio esse fora o assunto em pauta, mas não pôde negar o seu estado de surpresa quando o diretor contara uma história – bastante absurda por sinal – acerca de Nymphadora Tonks. A cada palavra, Remus ficava ainda mais boquiaberto, totalmente incrédulo.

"_Viagem no tempo? Vinda do futuro?"_

Que loucura era aquela? Seria mais alguma desculpa furada, algum embuste para iludir o pobre lobisomem? Ele não podia acreditar naquilo, ele não queria... não queria acreditar que Tonks se entregara verdadeiramente a ele, que se fora embora sem avisar foi justamente com a intenção de protegê-lo de uma possível desilusão.

"Apenas não se esqueça, Remus" - Dumbledore lhe dissera antes de ir embora – "que ela sofrera com isso tanto quanto você e que terá que suportar esse segredo sozinha por um bom tempo".

E aquelas palavras pesaram tanto em seu peito, que ele tinha a impressão de estar carregando um fardo com o dobro de seu peso, fazendo-o se curvar ante a verdade absurda daquele fato. E se Dumbledore dissera aquilo, certamente era verdade. A palavra do diretor era praticamente lei, para Remus.

-Vamos desembarcar em dez minutos, senhor! – A mulher do carrinho dos doces anunciou, sorridente, quando passara pela cabine que Remus ocupava sozinho no trem.

Ele havia se embrenhado tanto nas suas próprias lembranças e divagações que acabara perdendo a noção de todo o resto. Os seus poucos pertences: algumas mudas de vestes velhas e seus livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estavam guardados em seu malão, não teria tanto trabalho para desembarcar. Ficou observando a paisagem quase melancólica de Londres se aproximando enquanto anoitecia. Aos poucos a locomotiva foi desacelerando, até estacionar na estação de King's Cross, na plataforma 9 ¾.

**Onde se encontra a chave que me devolverá**

**O sentido das palavras ou uma imagem familiar**

Quatro anos antes ele estivera naquela mesma plataforma, sentindo-se estúpido e um pouco idiota com o que estava prestes a fazer: dera ouvidos a Dumbledore e uma mínima parte dele acreditara na história de que Tonks havia _mesmo_ vindo do futuro por conta de algum misterioso feitiço. Aquela mínima parte havia ganhado uma acirrada disputa em seu interior, para que ele fosse averiguar se aquela história era verídica.

"_Apenas dar uma espiada"_, ele pensou, quando chegou na estação, no ano de 1990. _"e se não for nada disso, eu viro as costas e vou embora. Apenas uma espiada"_.

Céus, como ele se sentira estúpido por ter feito aquilo! Porque ir atrás daquela história após tanto tempo? Aquilo era passado, havia ficado para trás. Mas ele precisava tirar a limpo aquela história, talvez não fosse capaz de ter a consciência tranqüila. E qual não foi a sua surpresa quando vira uma garota adolescente de cabelos rosa-chiclete, que ao longe lhe chamara a atenção? Era ela mesma, ali, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo lhe parecendo tão inacessível...

**Mas há dias em que nada faz sentido**

**E os sinais que me ligam ao mundo se desligam**

Alguns poucos passos os separavam, mas ele não teve coragem de se aproximar. Ela parecia tão jovem, tão alegre... tão diferente dele, Remus. Ver ela ali, com os amigos, mostrava o quanto eles eram distintos, opostos. Que ele já não era o Remus maroto que ela conhecera pela primeira vez, ele estava mais velho, cansado. O que Tonks iria ver nele? Certamente ela o esqueceria em breve, arrumaria alguém mais jovem, que tivesse os mesmos interesses. Um alguém inteiro, saudável e que lhe desse a garantia de um futuro. Coisa que ele _nunca_ poderia lhe dar.

Sim, ele fora covarde quando deixara que os seus antigos traumas pesassem em suas decisões e ele não desse chances ao que sentia. Ele queria, sim, ter ido atrás dela; queria ter tido certeza de que ela não o havia esquecido, de que ela se entregara tanto quanto ele, que ela também se apaixonara.

Mas aquele não era o momento para desenterrar aquelas emoções de um lugar tão profundo. Ele tinha que procurar um lugar para ficar, pensar no que iria fazer a seguir, arrumar um emprego. E, mais uma vez, recomeçar a sua vida.

_**21 de Junho de 1994.**_

Fraco. Era assim que ele se sentia. Um fraco, um idiota que não teve forças para permanecer firme em sua decisão. Disse a si mesmo que não voltaria a procurar Tonks, que aquela havia sido uma história breve que ficara no passado. Tolo. Não conseguiu conter o impulso de procurá-la, nem que fosse para vê-la de longe, sem que ela soubesse. Como ele fizera anteriormente. Ele nunca fora assim tão... impulsivo. Onde estava o Remus cauteloso, cheio de reservas? De onde surgira aquele desejo obsessivo de vê-la, saber o que tinha acontecido em sua vida?

"_Estúpido"_, xingou-se mentalmente, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se dominar. Como se uma estranha força agisse sobre ele, trancasse o seu lado racional e o deixasse levar-se apenas pelos instintos.

Se ele estivesse correto e se os planos de Tonks tivessem dado certo, hoje ela estaria prestes a se formar como auror, ou seja, poderia encontrá-la no Ministério da Magia. Ao menos ele tinha consciência de que entrar no Ministério para encontrá-la era uma loucura sem tamanho, mas não conteve o impulso de rondar a saída do Ministério, com a esperança de avistá-la ao longe. Era bobagem, Tonks poderia muito bem aparatar ou então usar a rede de Flu para ir embora, mas ele _precisava_ fazer aquilo.

E no seu íntimo ele se perguntava se não havia sido enfeitiçado de alguma forma... ele não se reconhecia... tantas coisas com que se preocupar, tantas coisas a serem decididas e ele estava ali, como um amante desesperado que procura a visão de seu amor proibido. Lupin tinha a impressão de que aquela vontade urgente de reencontrar Tonks havia surgido após saber da inocência de Sirius. O passado havia voltado de uma única vez e ele não era capaz de separar as lembranças da época do assassinato dos Potter, do seu breve romance com a metamorfomaga. Tudo tão junto, tão emaranhado... Nunca aquelas lembranças haviam voltado tão intensas.

Ele só podia estar doente, não havia outra alternativa. Um delírio e nada mais.

E seria apenas o delírio que fizera a sua respiração se tornar mais acelerada e o seu coração bater mais forte? Seria delírio que fizera com que suas mãos formigassem e suas pernas fraquejassem? Seria delírio a visão de uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos e compridos sair apressadamente da passagem que levava ao Ministério da Magia? Seria um delírio de sua mente desvairada ver Tonks ali, novamente, tão perto e tão distante? E seria realmente ela? Ela era uma metamorfomaga, como ele poderia ter certeza?

Mas uma estranha atração simplesmente embotava o seu cérebro, impedindo-o de raciocinar. Apenas a visão de garota de cabelos coloridos havia sido o suficiente para que o lado inconseqüente do Remus maroto fosse desperto. Quando se deu conta caminhava apressadamente pela Londres trouxa, seguindo a garota de longe, sem o mínimo de cautela. Apenas alguns poucos metros os separavam e um grupo de transeuntes, vez ou outra, se interpunha entre os dois, fazendo com às vezes a garota sumisse do seu campo de visão.

Anoitecia e era verão. As ruas estavam movimentadas, com as pessoas indo e vindo, colocando-se entre Lupin e sua Ninfa. E uma pontinha de frustração gelou o seu peito e começava a se espalhar pelo seu corpo quando perdera a visão daquelas mechas cor de sangue. E quando já estava pensando em voltar novamente para casa e esquecer aquela história (o que vinha se tornando um hábito), sentiu um par de mãos o agarrar pela gola do casaco e o empurrar de encontro à parede de uma rua pouco iluminada.

**Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar**

**O impossível me espera do lado de lá**

-Qual é a sua? Eu percebi que você tá me seguindo faz tempo... quer o quê comigo?

E quando se recuperou do susto, Remus notou que uma jovem de cabelos negros, curtos e arrepiados encarava-o com os olhos estreitos, com uma das mãos dentro do bolso interno do casaco – certamente segurando uma varinha.

-Tonks? – Ele murmurou, encarando a moça à sua frente. Sentiu que a mão que o segurava pela gola se afrouxou, permitindo que ele respirasse com mais facilidade. – É você?

-Que maluquice é essa? – Tonks sussurrou de volta, notando o rosto do homem. Ele era magro, rugas precoces no rosto jovem e pálido, e com olheiras escuras abaixo dos olhos. Nos cabelos castanhos, alguns fios grisalhos brilhavam, iluminados pela luz alaranjada do poste; mas o olhar... Merlin! Tonks seria capaz de reconhecer aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar. Eram castanhos, mas brilhavam feito âmbar quando tocado pela luz do sol. Um detalhe muito particular e que só pertencia à _ele._

Ela beliscou-se fortemente, para ter certeza de que havia sido outro daqueles sonhos idiotas que costumava ter. Achou que aquela sensação estranha de que estava sendo seguida – exatamente como no dia em que embarcara no Expresso de Hogwarts no seu último ano – fosse apenas uma paranóia sua. As possibilidades de encontrar Remus assim, ao acaso, pareciam mínimas, coisa de sonho mesmo; mas a dor incômoda que sentiu no braço por causa do beliscão lhe mostrou que ela estava muito bem acordada.

Segundos de silêncio e reconhecimento transcorreram onde cada qual tentava organizar os pensamentos, sem saber o que falar, sem saber o que fazer. Tonks estava começando a achar que havia algum poder superior que adorava fazer piada da sua vida. As quantidades de coisas estranhas que aconteciam com ela já eram suficientes para escrever um belo livro de ficção cientifica – daqueles que seu pai costumava ler. Se bem que ela gostava dessa vida _inusitada_ que levava; nunca poderia reclamar de que sua rotina era maçante. Mas reencontrar Remus assim, do nada, fora uma verdadeira surpresa.

-Remus!?

E o homem finalmente conseguiu expelir o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões quando notou que a garota sorria. Aquele mesmo sorriso cativante e contagiante, que fazia surgir duas covinhas de cada lado de seu rosto. Ela podia mudar de aparência à vontade, mas nada seria capaz de apagar aquele sorriso, aquele brilho que só ela possuía.

Eles eram pessoas tão ímpares, tão diferentes em suas particularidades, que era exatamente isso o que os tornava cúmplices.

-Como esse mundo é louco! – Ela falou, rindo, os olhos brilhantes. E vendo o estado catatônico do homem, deu um tapinha amistoso no rosto dele. – Por Merlin, homem, fala alguma coisa!

-O que você acha de... hm, conversarmos em outro lugar...? – Ele falou, incapaz de dizer algo mais elaborado.

-Oh sim, claro! – Tonks assentiu, voltando a metamorfosear os cabelos, deixando-os novamente longos e de um vermelho vibrante. – Eu moro aqui perto, se quiser me dar a honra de sua visita...

Ele concordou, ainda incapaz de esboçar alguma reação. Nunca havia se preparado para um possível reencontro. O que dizer? Como se comportar? Dizer que sentira a falta dela durante os anos ou esperar que ela dissesse algo?

-Espero não ter machucado você. – Tonks quebrou o silêncio, enquanto os dois caminhavam. – Às vezes eu acabo sendo um pouco brusca, sabe. Mas eu não tinha reconhecido você na hora, foi meio que no instinto.

Lupin fez um gesto com as mãos, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Tinha medo de falar e que sua voz denunciasse o quanto aquilo havia mexido com ele. Continuaram andando, calados, e duas quadras depois chegaram no apartamento de Tonks.

-Olha só, não repara a bagunça! – Tonks se desculpou, assim que abriu a porta. – Eu nunca levei muito jeito com feitiços domésticos e quase nunca fico aqui.

E, pelo que Remus pôde observar, Tonks realmente não era muito habilidosa com feitiços domésticos, mas o lugar possuía o seu calor, o seu clima. Era quase contagiante ver a displicência da decoração com suas almofadas e objetos coloridos. Estava entrando no mundo dela. Observava com interesse o lugar, cada pequeno detalhe, desbravando aquele novo universo, tão diferente dele. Quando voltou à realidade, notou que Tonks voltara à sala trazendo duas canecas de chocolate quente.

-Continuo sendo um desastre na cozinha, mas consegui aperfeiçoar a receita do chocolate quente. – Tonks explicou divertida, entregando uma das canecas para o rapaz. – E então? Quanto tempo, não é? O que voc...

-Nymphadora...– Lupin interrompeu-a, falando lentamente. Sentou-se no sofá roxo da sala, mas sem dar muita atenção à caneca fumegante entre suas mãos. – Eu sei de tudo!

-Sabe? – Tonks arregalou levemente os olhos, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz no sofá.

-Dumbledore me contou. – O rapaz pigarreou e ergueu o rosto, olhando fixamente para a garota. – Sobre como você foi para o passado.

-Então você sabe... – A garota suspirou e começou a falar rapidamente: - Remus, eu não queria que tivesse sido assim... Eu queria ter te contado tudo, mas não podia. Não achei que você fosse acreditar, que fosse achar que eu era uma maluca que falava um monte de asneiras e... sei lá, talvez tenha sido insegurança minha. E tinha sido tão perfeito aquilo que aconteceu entre a gente que eu não quis te magoar com uma despedida. Você consegue imaginar isso? Digo, como eu ia contar isso se nem eu própria entendia direito? E...

-Nymphadora... – Remus sorriu, ao ver a afobação da garota. – Eu não estou pedindo explicações, apenas estou dizendo que já sei de tudo. – E, sem pensar, tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, deixando a caneca fumegante esquecida na mesinha de centro. Precisava sentir o calor do toque dela, saber que ela estava ali, de verdade, e não uma ilusão. - Acalme-se.

-Me desculpa? – Ela pediu, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu não deveria ter ido embora daquela forma, sem um bilhete, nem nada... Deixar você pensando que eu fosse uma cretina qualquer, que só usara você...

-Não tem motivos para pedir desculpas, Nymphadora... – Remus sussurrou, acariciando as mãos da garota. Fora tão natural, que ele nem se dera conta. – Deve ter sido difícil para você saber de tudo aquilo e não poder fazer nada. Eu não sei como você conseguiu suportar aquilo tudo e ainda se preocupar em saber como eu estava... é até vergonhoso eu ficar me sentindo mal sabendo a angústia que você teve que passar!

-Quando Dumbledore lhe contou? – Tonks perguntou, sentindo uma coisa engraçada apertar a sua garganta, quando ouvira Remus lhe dizer aquelas coisas, fazendo-a ter certeza de que ele não estava magoado.

Remus desviou a vista, encarando os próprios joelhos. Sentiu o rosto se aquecer, talvez estivesse corando; não tinha como afirmar.

-Remus... quando?

-Na semana em que você desapareceu! – Remus respondeu, tenso.

-Então você soube toda a verdade durante todo esse tempo.

-Sim! – Ele confirmou e acrescentou, receoso: - Eu até procurei por você uma vez, há alguns anos. Mas não tive coragem de me aproximar... – Vendo que Tonks ia falar, ele a impediu com um gesto. – Eu sei, parece estúpido. Nós poderíamos ter resolvido esse mal entendido há séculos, mas eu vi você ali, parecendo tão tranqüila e tão... jovem. Foi então que notei que eu já não era mais o "Aluado" que você conhecera, que havia alguns anos de diferença entre nós. E que você talvez não fosse se lembrar mais de mim.

-Foi na plataforma, não foi? – A garota perguntou bruscamente. – Foi na plataforma que você apareceu pra me ver, não é isso? –E franzindo a sobrancelha acrescentou: - Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada naquele dia, eu sabia. E foi bobagem da sua parte não ter ido falar comigo.

-Você também não falou comigo antes de ir embora, então suponho que nós dois somos bobos! – Lupin sorriu, fazendo com que ele se parecesse mais ainda com o rapaz maroto que Tonks conhecera.

Tonks retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo uma leveza indescritível preenchê-la por dentro. E aquele estranho estado de dormência tomara conta dela, quando os olhares se fixaram. Somente aqueles olhos âmbar tinham esse poder de deixá-la assim, tão entregue. Por mais que tentassem explicar um ao outro a razão por terem se afastado, as palavras nunca seriam capazes de traduzir isso. Bastavam os olhares, os sorrisos e o toque de suas mãos. Tudo estava resolvido.

**Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente**

**De volta pro presente**

-Sem mal entendidos? – Tonks perguntou, ainda sem desviar o olhar do rapaz.

-Sem mal entendidos! – Lupin confirmou, muito sério.

-Sem fugas?

-Eu espero que sim! – E mesmo que tencionasse fugir, Lupin não seria capaz, quando sentiu o toque aveludado das mãos de Tonks acariciar o seu rosto e conhecer cada detalhe novo ali, cada nova ruga esculpida pelo tempo em que estiveram separados. Ela estava fazendo aquilo novamente, deixando-o preso em seu olhar. Dócil e servil como um lobo manso. – E o que aconteceu no passado...?

-Aquilo já passou. – Tonks sussurrou e aquele sorriso meio atrevido, meio inocente começou a aflorar em seus lábios. – O que importa é o _agora._

-Viver o momento, não é isso? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

-Pelo jeito você não esqueceu, hein? – Provocou, aproximando-se perigosamente dele.

Poucos segundos antes de sentir os lábios de Tonks tocarem os seus, Remus perguntou-se se os dois não estariam se precipitando demais. Haviam acabado de se reencontrar naquela noite, mal sabiam o que tinha acontecido na vida do outro. Não sabia se havia alguém na vida dela, se aquele sentimento intenso do passado não fora esquecido e apagado, se essa possível história que estariam iniciando fosse se tornar duradoura. Não sabia realmente o que sentia por ela, se aquele sentimento era recíproco, se apesar de terem ficado separados por tantos anos, Tonks o desejaria da mesma forma.

Mas aquele sempre fora o seu grande erro: se preocupar demais com pequenos detalhes, em vez de aproveitar aquelas oportunidades preciosas que surgiam. No mesmo mês, a vida havia sido generosa com ele em alguns aspectos: soubera de toda a verdade acerca de Sirius, possuía o respeito do filho de James, e agora reencontrara a garota que fora capaz de fazê-lo mudar. Tudo estava caminhando bem e ele apenas que se deixar levar.

E quanto ao amanhã? O amanhã pertence ao futuro, e isso era o que menos importava no momento. O que importava era viver o _hoje_ de maneira intensa e aproveitarem tudo, como se fosse a última vez.

ooooo

_Notas da Tonks: Dizer que tudo terminou com um "e eles foram felizes para sempre" é besteira; isso só acontece em contos de fadas (aliás, não sei de onde os trouxas tiraram a idéia de que fadas são daquele jeito). _

_Como em todo relacionamento (sim, agora isso pode ser chamado de relacionamento), nós temos as nossas dificuldades, os nossos problemas. Como todo casal estamos aprendendo com a convivência a superar os obstáculos. Remus nunca vai ser completamente tranqüilo com relação à sua licantropia, assim como eu também tenho os meus problemas por ser um "pouquinho" inconseqüente. _

_Mas apesar de tudo, as coisas estão se resolvendo e nós estamos indo bem._

ooooo

Hm, acho que agora é a hora que eu anuncio que este foi o capítulo final de "shooting star", não é?

Sim, pessoas, finalmente minha fic melosa chegou ao fim. Bem, não no fim mesmo, já que ainda teremos o epílogo, mas no geral a fic termina aqui. Eu sei que parece meio brusco e tal, mas foi mais ou menos assim que planejei terminar a fic.

Vou deixar pra fazer os comentários sobre o capítulo nas notas finas da fic, assim que publicar o epílogo (que espero botar no ar ainda nessa semana). E espero que: nem tenha deixado o final confuso e nem tenho perdido a mão no quesito "caracterização", mas como vou explanar a minha teoria sobre o comportamento dos dois nas notas finais, espero a compreensão de vocês, ok?

Música tema do capítulo e da fic em geral: Túnel do tempo – Frejat.

Obrigado às pessoas que comentaram, aos leitores mudinhos, aos que votaram e etc...

Nos vemos no epílogo.

See ya!


	15. Epílogo

Epílogo 

_**18 de Julho de 1994.**_

O quarto estava mergulhado em agradável penumbra, enquanto alguns poucos e fracos raios de luz entravam pela janela entreaberta.

Apesar de ser madrugada, Remus Lupin permanecia acordado, observando, enlevado, a jovem que dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado.

Ele mal conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade, que Nymphadora estava ali, ao seu alcance, tão entregue quanto ele.Ele estava feliz, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Seria verdade ou seria mais uma ilusão, um sonho?

Mas aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade, era real. Era real sentir a respiração morna e compassada dela acariciando o seu pescoço; era real o calor da pele dela que lhe aquecia; era real ver as longas mechas dos cabelos coloridos dela adoravelmente espalhadas sobre o travesseiro. Era real a plenitude que sentia.

Com um leve ressonar, Tonks mudou de posição durante o sono, deitando-se de bruços e deixando as costas nuas descobertas. Dormia tão profundamente que não sentira Remus lhe acariciando o rosto ternamente, velando por seu sono. Poderia passar a noite assim, que não se importaria.

Era certo que vez ou outra um pensamento incômodo lhe visitava a mente: o fato de que nada iria mudar a sua condição de Licantropo, um amaldiçoado. Por mais que Tonks afirmasse que eles poderiam contornar essa situação, ele se sentia indigno de estar com ela, de lhe abraçar e de lhe beijar os lábios...

As coisas pareciam estar caminhando bem entre os dois no começo, logo após se reencontrarem. E então surgiu ela: a lua cheia, em sua plenitude, roubando os momentos que Lupin e Tonks poderiam desfrutar juntos. E com ela trouxe para Lupin não só o desespero de sentir o seu corpo ceder lugar à um instinto animal, assassino e imundo, mas trouxe também uma leve insegurança que parecia minar toda a tranqüilidade das últimas semanas: e se Tonks sumisse novamente como acontecera da última vez?

Entretanto, assim que a lua voltou a minguar, lá estava a garota impaciente e preocupada, ansiosa por poder estar ao lado dele em todos os momentos; sempre amiga e companheira. Ela estava presente, afirmando que sempre o estaria; sempre que ele precisasse.

Eram nesses momentos que ele pensava o quanto a vida era injusta. O quanto era injusto que ele fosse um lobisomem, pobre, velho... O quanto era injusto que ele não fosse a pessoa que Tonks merecia. Às vezes pensando que ele, talvez, estivesse empatando a vida dela.

Mas ele tinha que afastar aquelas sombras de seu coração. As coisas estavam mudando. Ele estava mudando. E esperava que fosse para melhor.

No silêncio da noite, um leve farfalhar de asas lhe chamou a atenção. Quando se soergueu na cama, avistou uma coruja pousada no parapeito da janela, encarando-o com seus grandes olhos atentos.

Gentilmente, Remus se desvencilhou da jovem que dormia abraçada a ele e se aproximou da janela.

Com dignidade, a coruja inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse lhe fazendo uma reverência, indicando uma carta firmemente presa em seu bico. Quando se viu livre de seu encargo, piou baixinho e alçou vôo, deixando o homem para trás com uma carta endereçada a ele.

"_Caro Aluado,_

_Infelizmente não tivemos tempo de conversar melhor. Tantas eram as coisas a serem ditas e a serem ouvidas. Tanto que deveríamos nos falar, mas devido o momento não nos foi possível._

_Mas de algo tenho certeza: um dia conseguiremos colocar todos os assuntos em dia e voltaremos a estar juntos, como quando éramos apenas uns adolescentes idiotas que não se preocupavam com o futuro. Tudo irá ficar bem._

_Peço que não tente manter contato comigo por um tempo. Não posso lhe dizer onde estou já que poderiam achar que você está me acobertando, mas pode ficar sossegado, estou bem e estou feliz que você saiba de toda a verdade. Assim como Harry, você era a pessoa a que mais interessava essa história. Quando conseguir me estabelecer melhor, procurarei por você. _

_Nos veremos em breve, amigo._

_Almofadinhas"_

Remus releu a carta ainda umas duas vezes, antes de sentir o seu espírito serenar. Sirius estava bem. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso de alívio. Tudo estava indo bem...

Até mesmo as estrelas daquela noite pareciam sorrir para ele. Fazia muitos anos que Remus não se permitia olhar o céu daquela forma, sem a angústia da expectativa pela chegada da Lua Cheia. Mas ele não tinha porque se preocupar, a luz que iluminava aquela noite agradável de verão vinha daqueles pequenos pontos brilhantes e multicoloridos. Eram as suas noites favoritas, as da Lua Nova. Para alguns bruxos poderiam significar uma época em que os poderes místicos enfraqueciam, mas para ele significava tranqüilidade por não sentir o desespero da aproximação da Lua Cheia e nem o desgaste físico que eram os primeiros dias da Lua Minguante.

O barulho de algo caindo no chão, seguido de um _"reparo"_ murmurado por uma voz sonolenta, denunciou que Tonks estava acordada. Ainda sem se afastar da janela e segurando a carta que Sirius lhe enviara, Remus ficou observando a metamorfomaga se enroscar no lençol e caminhar – meio aos tropeços – até ele.

-O que é isso? – Ela perguntou, bocejando. Mas os olhos atentos e curiosos mostravam que ela estava bem desperta.

-Sirius me escreveu... – Remus explicou, entregando a carta para que a jovem lesse. A essa altura ela já sabia de toda a história acerca da inocência de Sirius e, apesar de não poder declarar abertamente ao mundo que acreditava nisso por causa de sua posição no Ministério, ela mal conseguia conter a empolgação de saber a verdade.

-É uma pena que ele ainda não tenha conseguido provar a própria inocência. – Tonks abraçou Lupin pela cintura, os dois em frente à janela do quarto dela. – Eu queria tanto revê-lo. E eu acho que ele ia ficar feliz em saber sobre nós dois, né?

-Ele ficaria feliz sim! – Remus sorriu, pensando que certamente o amigo ficaria feliz, mas que também era possível que lhe torrasse a paciência em saber como o maroto mais reservado, finalmente, tomara uma atitude.

-Eu queria tanto poder falar a verdade para a minha mãe... – Tonks suspirou. – Ela sempre acreditou que o Sirius fosse inocente e sempre me disse isso quando eu era criança. Acho que foi por isso que eu fiquei tão amiga dele antes, sabe – e acrescentou. –... no passado.

-Infelizmente isso ainda não vai ser possível, Nymphadora. – Remus ficou sério. – Não enquanto Pettigrew não for encontrado. Ninguém acreditará na inocência de Sirius sem isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Ainda abraçados, em frente à janela do quarto de Tonks, ficaram observando a paisagem aparentemente tranqüila da Londres noturna. Era realmente uma noite bonita e agradável; como se cada estrela disposta no céu brilhasse unicamente para eles. E de repente, um daqueles pontinhos brilhantes rasgou os céus velozmente, deixando um rastro prateado para trás.

-Uma Estrela Cadente... – Tonks apontou para o céu. – Quando eu era criança minha mãe dizia que eram Black's decadentes. Os famosos banidos da "tradicional tapeçaria dos Black"!

-Você acredita que Estrelas Cadentes possam atender pedidos? – Remus perguntou distraidamente, os olhos fixos no céu estrelado.

-Bom, parece meio bobo, sabe. – Tonks sorriu travessamente, olhando atentamente para o rosto do homem que a abraçava. – Digo, nós somos bruxos, nós podemos conjurar estrelas cadentes à vontade, né?

-Desse jeito você acaba com o romantismo da coisa. – Remus sorriu jovialmente. – Vou começar a me sentir um idiota assim.

-Pára tudo! – Tonks arregalou os olhos, risonha. – Então você está admitindo que já fez pedidos à estrelas cadentes?

-Eu não disse isso!

-Mas deu a entender que sim! – Tonks deu um sorrisinho sabido. Ela estreitou o abraço e sussurrou perto do ouvido dele: – Me conta o que você pediu?

-Sinto muito! – Lupin tentou parecer sério. – Dizem que se você conta o que pediu, o pedido não se realiza!

-Remus! – Tonks protestou. – Me conta, vai...

-Nem sob tortura!

-Ah, então é assim? – Tonks fingiu indiferença ao se desvencilhar do abraço de Lupin. – Eu não ligo, tá! Nem tô curiosa pra saber, viu! – E um pouco desajeitada, tentou ajustar o lençol que estava enroscado em seu corpo, quando se afastava de Lupin.

Ele sorriu novamente, ao ver a expressão da garota que era um misto de curiosidade e indignação e a puxou gentilmente pelo braço. E Tonks mal teve tempo de esboçar uma reação, quando sentiu os lábios de Lupin cobrirem os seus e beija-la com uma doçura inigualável ao que ela correspondeu com o mesmo ardor, com o mesmo carinho, entrega e paixão. O beijo se aprofundava, assim como as carícias se tornavam intensas. Os corpos pulsavam, ansiando por se tornarem um. O homem nunca achou que fosse sentir todo aquele desejo passional de estar com alguém, como sentia com Nymphadora Tonks.

A mesma Nymphadora que perturbara o Remus maroto com um beijo atrevido na biblioteca de Hogwarts; a mesma Nymphadora que o acalentara anos depois, quando o chão parecia ter desaparecido embaixo dos seus pés e ele achara que estaria completamente sozinho no mundo; a mesma Nymphadora por quem ele cometera a insensatez de passar por cima de suas convicções e inseguranças somente para reencontrá-la.

E como não se intrigar com o fato daquele sentimento inexplicável ter durado por todos aqueles anos? Como não se espantar com o fato de Tonks sempre tê-lo aceitado? E ainda havia o mistério que rondava a estranha viagem no tempo que ela fizera que permanecia e provavelmente sempre o seria, um verdadeiro enigma.

Lá estava ele, novamente, tentando, em sua racionalidade, explicar coisas que não cabiam a ele compreender dessa forma, mas apenas sentir. Apenas sentir, experimentar, provar aquele novo mundo que lhe fora revelado.

O inverno passara e Tonks trouxera o calor do verão de volta à sua vida.

Tonks procurou olhar Lupin nos olhos quando finalmente conseguiram se afastar e sorriu para ele. Novamente Remus viu aquele brilho diferente nos olhos negros dela, aquele olhar misterioso que parecia transmitir o segredo ancestral de toda a vida.

-Amo você! – Ela sussurrou e voltou à beijá-lo.

E Remus Lupin não podia afirmar se estrelas cadentes seriam capazes de realizar pedidos feitos em noites solitárias, mas ele tinha certeza que, de alguma forma, o seu pedido fora atendido.


	16. Notas finais

_x Juro Solenemente que não Pretendo fazer nada de bom x_

E mais uma fic da Morgana chega ao final...

Confesso: estou sentindo um alívio absurdo por ter concluído essa fic. Foi um verdadeiro desafio para mim por algumas razões:

1-É a primeira fic romance que escrevo (sem contar as songs) já que o País das Fadas tinha um quê de aventura;

2-por ter um único shipper e eu ter me desdobrado em duas para não deixar a história repetitiva e/ou cansativa;

3-E por que eu queria escrever uma história original com esse shipper.

Lupin/Tonks é o meu casal favorito e eu AMO escreve-los, mas a possibilidade de escrever mais uma fic nos moldes: se conhecem e se apaixonam durante a Ordem da Fênix, Sirius morre, Remus dispensa a Tonks e ela passa o livro seis toda deprê por causa dele - me desanimava.

Tudo bem foi mais ou menos isso o que aconteceu, mas eu não queria escrever MAIS uma fic assim.

Quantas vezes essa fic não entrou em hiatus? Várias e várias vezes. Quantas vezes não alterei o roteiro dela, os rumos do que iria acontecer? Um monte mesmo. E tudo isso porque eu queria fugir dos clichês, construir a história dos dois de uma maneira original. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que alguma coisa me impedia de concluir a história. (olha o drama...rs)

A idéia pra escrever essa fic surgiu após ter postado uma song da Tonks adolescente (a fic "I wanna rock") e fiquei com aquilo martelando na minha cabeça: de como seria se a Tonks-teen conhecesse o Remus-maroto. E bum, veio a idéia. Comecei a escrever bem animadinha, mas já no terceiro capítulo comecei a ficar enjoada de escrever os marotos (já deu pra notar que eu não curto fics deles, né?) e pausei a história. Então numa conversa com a Sally Owens, surgiu a idéia de mudar a época da história. Depois disso voltei com novo gás, atualizando com freqüência e tal... Acho que o período do assassinato dos Potter foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever. Não só pela carga dramática da época, mas por causa da aproximação do casal principal. E também gostei bastante da amizade que nasceu entre a Tonks e o Sirius, acho que a Tonks é o tipo de personagem que se dá bem com todo mundo. )

Ah, sim, outra coisa: os títulos em inglês são nomes de músicas que me inspiraram de alguma forma:

1-Here Again – nome de uma música do Rush que eu ouvia direto enquanto escrevia essa fic. Tem um quê de melancólica e sempre que ouvia me fazia me lembrar do Lupin.

2-I wanna hold your hand – música conhecidíssima dos Beatles e mesmo não sendo fã da banda, gosto bastante dela.

3-I don't want to miss a thing – Outra música beeeeem conhecida do Aerosmith e trilha do filme "Armagedon". E esse trecho em especial eu acho lindo demais:

"_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada"_

E depois de tantas pausas, capítulos reescritos e apagados, finalmente consegui concluir a história. E estou até que satisfeita com o final, apesar de ter sido meloso. A proposta inicial era uma história onde o Remus aceitasse a Tonks e aceitasse que ele poderia ser amado de verdade. Como se a cada fase da fic a Tonks fosse derrubando as barreiras dele, entende? Porque ele ainda sendo jovem, não seria tão encanado como o Lupin que vemos naquela cena da ala hospitalar do livro 6...

E o óbvio é que a história terminasse com eles se reencontrando na Ordem da Fênix. E eu realmente pensei isso quando comecei esse projeto, mas daí ia dar impressão de uma continuação, mas Shooting Star NÃO vai ter continuação. Peguei tanta bronca de Remus & Tonks/Ordem da Fênix, que decidi mudar a época do reencontro final. E acho que ficou mais interessante porque ninguém sabe o que o Remus fez depois que pediu demissão de Hogwarts.

Então das duas uma: vcs podem aceitar essa fic como UA (Universo Alternativo) ou como uma história que anteceda a Ordem da Fênix e os acontecimentos originais do livro (que depois o Remus iria ser espião no meio dos lobisomens e tal.) eu prefiro pensar numa fic alternativa... mas isso fica a critério de vcs...

Hm, tem alguém aí ainda? (eu sei que to me estendendo demais... mas fazer o que, adoro notas finais)

Agradecimentos:

Queria poder agradecer individualmente cada um de vocês pelos comentários, votos, pela força quando fui prestar vestibular e tudo o mais... Obrigada mesmo!

Mais uma vez obrigada à Sally Owens por ter me animado à voltar a escrever essa fic e pelas opiniões. E obrigada à Anne, que tantas vezes me aturou no msn e me dava sua preciosa opinião ao ler a prévia dos capítulos.

Obrigado pelo apoio inicial, àqueles que acompanharam a fic desde os seus primórdios, aos que já chegaram com ela pela metade e também àqueles que chegaram no finzinho também...

Sintam-se beijados, abraçados e afofados...

Quem estiver interessado em ler minhas outras fics, vou ficar bastante feliz. Estou com uma fic da Bellatrix em Andamento: a "viúva negra" (que sabe-se merlin quando eu vou atualizar) e pra quem acompanhava "o país das fadas", a continuação chega em breve, ok?

É isso.

Beijos e fiquem bem

Morgana Black 

_x Malfeito Feito x_


End file.
